A la orden del destino
by vikipaxa
Summary: Helga siempre a deseado ser la novia de Arnold, siempre lo ha amado en secreto, pero, ¿Sera lo qué el destino tiene para ella? Un giro inesperado podría cambiar toda la historia en un segundo, incluyendo los sentimientos que tanto atesoramos en el corazón...
1. Capitulo I: El idiota de Harold

**Notas de la autora: **Bien, este es mi primer fanfic, quise hacer algo distinto ya entenderán a medida que avance la historia, espero que les guste y recibo criticas jejeje, no soy escritora ni nada de eso pero aquí va! Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, a excepción de unos que invente para la historia. DISFRUTEN! :D Capitulo I : El idiota de Harold.

Oh! Amado mío, dueño de mi corazón, de mis sueños, pensamientos, jamás y repito jamás dejare de amarte, pasen mil años seguiré sintiendo este profundo amor hacia ti. –Recitaba una enamorada chica rubia de 9 años contemplando su relicario en soledad, escondida detrás de un típico basurero en el patio de su escuela, mientras observaba a su eterno enamorado de cabellos rubios. De repente, como de costumbre, la chica se percata de que un niño de lentes la miraba, recibiendo el chico un golpe como siempre-

¡Pero Brainy! ¡¿Por qué rayos siempre me estas espiando?! – Enojada preguntaba al golpeado chico, pero este solo estaba callado, sobándose su rostro-

¡Ugh! –Hizo con desprecio la rubia – Mejor me largo de aquí, lejos de ti idiota –Al decir esto da media vuelta para encaminarse donde su eterna amiga phoebe, pero no contaba con que de repente caería al suelo sin poder evitarlo-

¿Pero qué? –Dijo con confusión la rubia-

¡Perdón Helga! –Decía arnold preocupado intentando levantarse del suelo para ayudar a la chica con la que tropezó-

Aléjate de mi zopenco –La chica se levanto bruscamente e hizo a un lado la mano de ayuda que le ofrecía arnold- Pero que estúpido eres cabeza de balón, deberían entregarte el premio al mayor tarado del planeta, ahora córrete de mi camino y dejate de molestar –Mostro enfado la chica-

¡Vaya Viejo! – Le hablo Gerald dándole palmadas en el hombro- Esa chica no terminara jamás a lo que arnold responde con un gran suspiro de cansancio.-

Volvamos al juego mejor –Le dice arnold al chico moreno-

-Pasa un rato y suena el timbre que les avisaba que debían entrar a clases, y una vez todos en el salón el profesor procede a informar la actividad que tenía planeada para ellos.-

Bueno queridos alumnos –Habla el profesor- Esta semana tendremos una tarea muy importante e interesante, los reuniré con un compañero y deberán entregarme un informe de todo lo que puedan saber de él, como por ejemplo: Comida favorita, color preferido, con cuantas personas vive, las cosas más significativas de su carácter, entre otras cosas, comencemos a nombrar las parejas que he armado, por favor Lorenzo, ¿Puedes pasar al pizarrón a escribir a los chicos que te valla nombrando? –El chico asiente, pasa al pizarrón y el profesor le entrega un plumón-

Bien Lorenzo escribe; Rhonda trabajaras con Curly – La chica solo azoto su cabeza al escritorio mientras el chico celebraba- Phoebe y Sid, Lila con Arnold…. –Así el profesor fue nombrando a las parejas hasta nombrar a la rubia- Bien Helga tu trabajaras con Harold, bien muchachos reúnanse para que se coordinen con el trabajo.

No puede ser que me haya tocado con ese idiota –Refunfuñaba la rubia entre dientes-

No digamos que yo estoy contento con esto orejas de chivo –Le dice un chico robusto sentándose al lado de la rubia al escuchar lo que decía-

Qué te pasa idiota ni que hubiera querido trabajar con un elefante, que pasa si vas a mi casa, tal vez la aplastes con tu panza –Comentaba la chica enfrentando a Harold con furia, ella solo quería trabajar con su amado y le daba rabia verlo con la señorita perfección-

-Todo el curso lanza una enorme risa al escuchar el comentario de la rubia-Ya Helga, por favor trabaja en paz –La regaña el profesor-

-Mientras la chica solo pensaba- Amado de pelos rubios, oh! Rey de mi amor no puedo creer que el destino haya sido tan cruel y me separara de ti y llevarte hacia esa que me roba tu dulce atención, que no daría por estar en su lugar.

Ya Helga tenemos que hacer el trabajo –Le decía Harold- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Terminemos con esto luego gordinflón, ve hoy a mi casa después de clase y haremos el estúpido trabajo lo más rápido posible –Dijo la rubia despreciablemente, a lo que Harold solo rodo los ojos y respondió un "bueno" de mala gana-

-Paso el día escolar normalmente y había llegado la hora del terrorífico trabajo que Helga debía hacer con Harold-

¡Hija! –Grita Miriam a la chica rubia- Acaba de llegar un amigo tuyo, dice que deben hacer un trabajo-

¡El no es mi amigo! –Grita con enfado la rubia desde su habitación- Dile a ese idiota que suba-

-La madre de la rubia da una sonrisa- Sube muchacho.

Gracias señora –Dice Harold un poco incomodo, sube las escaleras hasta la habitación- Estúpidas escaleras, estúpida Helga –Refunfuñaba en el camino-

Hola bola con patas –Dice la rubia con tono de burla-

Ya trabajemos que me quiero ir a mi casa –Dijo Harold sentándose en una silla y acomodando sus cuadernos encima del escritorio-

-Los chicos avanzaron el trabajo no muy a gusto, peleaban cada cinco minutos y ambos estaban hartos-

¡Hija! –La llama Miriam- Ven por favor que tu padre nos tiene que decir algo importante.

Ya voy Miriam- Responde la chica a gritos- Espérame aquí idiota vuelvo en un segundo –Helga desaparece por la puerta dejando solo a Harold en su habitación-

¡Ah! –Exclamaba Harold agotado- Esta Helga sí que es fastidiosa –Se decía a sí mismo-

-Por el aburrimiento comenzó a hurgar en los cajones del escritorio de la rubia hasta que encontró un curioso librito rosa, sin dudarlo lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo-

Amor de mi vida….Bla, bla, bla… Cabellos dorados… Bu, ba, ba… ¿Pero qué? –Dice con sorpresa el chico- ¡¿Te amo arnold?! ¡Helga ama a arnold! –Exclama sorprendido, pero esboza una pequeña risa malvada- Esto tienen que saberlo todos- Toma el libro y lo guarda en su mochila, baja rápidamente las escaleras y se va de la casa de Helga sin que lo noten, ya que Helga se encontraba en la cocina con sus padres-

¡¿Qué?! –Grita Helga en la cocina- ¿Cómo que tendremos que irnos a Inglaterra? No, yo me quedo aquí.

Entiende Olga, es mi trabajo y nos vamos si o si para alla asi que empieza a despedirte de tus amiguitos, tienes una semana. –Dice Bob saliendo de la cocina, Helga furiosa se va a su habitación-

Bien gordinflón ya llegue –Dice en tono enojado, pero observa su habitación y ve que Harold no estaba- ¿Qué rayos paso con ese idiota? –Se pregunta sin darle mucha importancia, se sienta en su cama, saca su relicario y lo mira con tristeza-

No puedo creerlo mi amor que nos vayan a separar. –Dice soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas, pero la interrumpe su madre quien entra a su habitación-

Helga, tranquila, tengo algo que proponerte si no quieres ir con nosotros. –Le dice la mujer dándole una sonrisa-

¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata Miriam? –Pregunta curiosa la chica-

Bien, yo tengo una hermana que vive al otro lado de la cuidad, si prefieres quedarte aquí puedo hablar con ella para que te quedes en su casa y yo cada cierto tiempo vendría a verte, ¿Qué te parece?

¡Perfecto! –Dice alegre la chica- Pero no sabía que tenias hermana.

-Lanza una risa- No, ahora lo sabes. –Dicho esto sale de la habitación y deja a Helga nuevamente sola-

Qué alegría, no tendré que separarme de ti mi amor. –Dice Helga al relicario mientras baila en su cuarto feliz-

El día siguiente de clases sería un buen día para Helga, aburrido como siempre, pero relajada de que no tendrá que separarse de su amor, llega a la escuela feliz, entra a su sala de clase, pero de repente un chico se sienta cerca de ella.

Hey Helga –Le habla el chico-

Que quieres niño rico –Dice fastidiada la rubia-

Nada solo quería saber cómo estabas, claro si no hay problema. –Dice Lorenzo mirando a la rubia-

Y a ti que rayos te importa –Le responde mal humorada-

Sin poder decir nada mas llega el profesor y comienzan las clases, el día paso como todos los demás, hasta que llego la hora de salir y cuando Helga iba caminando por la salida de la escuela se da cuenta de que todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos, sin aguantarse la curiosidad va a donde estaban ellos.

¡No puedo creerlo! –Se escucha la voz de Rhonda gritando- ¡Es que esto no puede ser obra de ella!

Si es de ella –Decía Harold- Tiene su firma, además que lo tome de su habitación. –Todos los chicos reían a carcajadas-

Vaya viejo –Dice Gerald- ¿Qué opinas de esto Arnold?

¿Qué? –Dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos como platos-

¿Qué acaso también amas a Helga? –Le decía Sid burlescamente mientras se reía-

¡Ya basta! -Grito Arnold muy enojado-

¡Miren, miren ahí viene tu amada Arnold! –Dijo Harold entre risas apuntando a Helga quien se acercaba- ¡Oye Helga! –Le grita-

Qué diablos quieres gordinflón –Dice la rubia acercándose al grupo que reía sin parar sin ella entender por qué-

Ya Arnold dile algo –Decía Sid dándole codazos al rubio-

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –Pregunta extrañada la chica-

¡Hay! Luz de mis ojos, amor de mi vida, bla, bla, bla. –Recitaba Harold mientras todos reían a llorar. Helga quedo helada al ver que en sus manos estaba uno de sus incontables diarios-

¿Helga, es cierto eso? –Le pregunta Rhonda-

¿Qué? Yo no… -Dice confundida la chica rubia-

En ese momento Sid, Stinky y Harold se ponen a cantar.

¡Helga ama a Arnold, Helga ama a Arnold!

¡Ya basta! –Grita Arnold- ¿Helga es cierto que ese libro es tuyo? –El chico rubio mira fijamente a la chica esperando una respuesta-

¿Pero qué? –Dice Helga- ¡Idiota te romperé los huesos Harold!

Arnold controla a tu novia –Decía Sid riéndose-

¡Ella no es mi novia, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, ni en sueños ya paren! –Grita el chico rubio enfurecido-

Todos quedan congelados con la reacción de Arnold, pero en especial un corazón se había roto en mil pedazos en ese instante, Helga no soporto y salió corriendo del lugar, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía.

Helga rompe en llanto como nunca antes, estaba demasiado dolida, nunca pensó que esto pudiera pasar, sentía el corazón roto y el dolor era insoportable, solo quería desaparecer en ese momento.

¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí? –Dice entre sollozos. De repente alguien toca su hombro, a lo cual ella no hace nada el dolor la tenia inmovilizada.-

Por favor tranquila, no llores. –Escucha una voz que intenta calmarla-

Seas quien seas déjame en paz. –Dice llorando con fuerza-

-El chico saca un pañuelo para entregárselo a Helga.- Toma seca tus lágrimas y mírame.

Helga toma el pañuelo, se da vuelta para ver quien la siguió y aun con lagrimas en los ojos distingue a Lorenzo.

¿Por qué me seguiste? –Habla con un tono bajo y depresivo-

Porque vi lo que paso y me pareció terrible, imagine que necesitarías a alguien en este momento o ¿me equivoco? –Mira a la chica a los ojos-

Helga al sentir el corazón pesado no aguata más y abraza al chico mientras rompe en llanto.

No sé qué hacer ahora, mi vida aquí termino, no seré capaz de volver a la escuela. –Dice mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos-

No digas eso, ven te llevare a tu casa.

Helga acepta y Lorenzo la lleva a su casa y al llegar ven que no hay nadie, así que el chico decide quedarse con ella un rato a lo que la rubia no se opone porque necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que abre su corazón por primera vez, el chico pelinegro escucho atentamente cada palabra.

Vaya –Exclamo el chico- ¿Y todo eso has hecho por Arnold? De verdad me sorprende, nunca me lo imagine.

Si lo sé –Le dice la rubia- Yo soy la ruda, la que golpea, la que insulta, la que no es amigable, y un largo etcétera.

No digas eso, yo nunca creí eso, no pienses que todos opinan igual, tienes una muy buena amiga que ha sido incondicional contigo. –Dice animando un poco a la chica-

Si lo sé, creo que es hora de un cambio, pero no seré capaz de mostrar mi cara en la escuela de nuevo. –Dice con cara de preocupación-

Tranquila ahora tienes un nuevo amigo que te ayudara en todo. –dice sonriéndole-

Gracias Lorenzo. –Dice la chica rubia dando una pequeña risa-

Bien Helga me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. –Se dirige hacia la puerta- Ah, mañana te vendré a buscar para ir a la escuela. –Dicho esto solo abre la puerta y sale de la casa de la rubia-

La chica se va a su habitación y solo piensa que es lo que hará, todos saben su secreto no podrá mirar más a la cara a Arnold, rodaban esas palabras en su cabeza hasta que se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano apareció por la casa de Helga quien lo había prometido, la chica sabia quien era así que tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa subiendo a la limusina que llevaba a Lorenzo todos los días a la escuela.

¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunta el pelinegro-

Creo que bien, preparándome para lo que viene este día. –Dice un poco nerviosa-

El resto del camino Helga no dijo una sola palabra, llegaron a la escuela y antes de siquiera entrar ya había recibido la burla de un chico de otra clase, esto hizo que la chica apurara el paso, hasta llegar al salón, se sentó en su banca de siempre esperando que comience la clase, pero un grupo de chicos comenzó su espectáculo contra la rubia.

¡Hola mi vida! –Dijo Harold burlón, mientras todos reían-

Después entro Rhonda con unos pasteles los cuales tiro sobre la chica.

¡Ups! Lo siento Helga, pero dile a tu novio que te ayude a limpiar. –Lanza una carcajada, y la rubia solo corre al baño, Phoebe la sigue lanzando una mirada de enojo sobre la chica pelinegra-

¿Helga? –Pregunta la oriental buscando a su amiga en el baño-

Phoebe no voy a aguantar esto, lo decidí me voy a Inglaterra con mis padres. –Dice la chica mientras se miraba en el espejo-

¿A Inglaterra? –Pregunta curiosa-

Si, Bob logro un negocio allá y tenemos que irnos con él, pero Miriam me dio una opción para quedarme pero después de esto no lo hare.

Bueno Helga es tu decisión. –Dice un poco triste la oriental- Voy a buscar pañuelos para que te seques. –Sale del baño y se encuentra con Lorenzo-

¿Como esta? –Pregunta preocupado el chico-

No está muy bien, se va a Inglaterra. –Agacha la cabeza en son de tristeza-

No puedo creerlo, bueno cambiar de aire puede que le haga mejor y se olviden todos de lo que paso. –Dice el chico un poco triste-

Justo ahora que te decidiste a hablar con ella, te dije que lo hicieras antes. –Dice Phoebe regañando al chico-

Por favor Phoebe no digas nada. –Suplica Lorenzo-

Tranquilo no diré nada. –En ese momento llega Arnold y justo Helga sale del baño-

¿Y ustedes? –Pregunta la rubia al ver a ambos chicos conversando-

Nada Hel, solo hablábamos. –Le responde la oriental-

Helga. –Los interrumpe Arnold- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Bu…bueno. –Responde nerviosa la rubia-

Ambos chicos se apartan un poco para poder conversar.

¿Es verdad todo eso que decía el libro? –Pregunta Arnold-

Sabes déjalo así y punto –Desvía su mirada al suelo-

Está bien, pero sinceramente para mí es un alivio no hablar del tema, solo espero que todos olviden esto rápido.

-Estas palabras saca a Helga del cuadro.- ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Te sientes aliviado?

Es que Helga tu sabes que, bueno a mí me gusta otra chica, además tu eres violenta, brusca, burlona, eso no es para mí, espero que entiendas. –Dicho esto se da media vuelta y se va antes de que lo vean con ella o si no sería objeto de muchas burlas-

Violenta, brusca, burlona… Esas palabras se recalcaban en la cabeza de Helga, definitivamente no la conocía, no entendería porque ella es así, lo mejor sería irse a Inglaterra, eso le haría bien.

¡Sí! Lo decidí, me voy a Inglaterra. –Dijo convencida- Lo mejor que me pudo pasar justo en este momento es ese dichoso viaje.

Paso el día y Helga se fue corriendo a su casa busco a su madre.

¡Miriam! –La llamaba-

¿Qué pasa Helga? –Pregunto la mujer-

Lo decidí, me voy con ustedes. –Dijo triste por la decisión que debía tomar-

Bien hija, pero nos vamos mañana, tu padre adelanto el viaje, así que ve a arreglar tus cosas.

Bien Miriam. –Se va a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas y a prepararse para el tremendo cambio que le esperaba-

Helga te buscan. -Le grita la madrea a la rubia, la chica baja rápidamente y se asoma a la puerta-

¿Lorenzo pero que haces aquí? –Pregunta extrañada-

Solo quería saber cómo estabas. –Le respondía el chico-

Bien, y espero estar mejor, mañana me voy a Inglaterra. –Dijo agachando la mirada-

-Lorenzo solo mira a la chica.- Pero mantendremos contacto supongo, digo por correo podemos chatear ¿te parece?

Por supuesto que si –Dijo la chica dando una sonrisa- Ahora tengo que arreglar mis cosas-

Bueno. –Dice Lorenzo agachando la mirada y evitando la tristeza- Ahí hablamos, adiós.

Adiós y muchas gracias por todo de verdad, por favor dile a phoebe que se contacte con migo también. –Dice la rubia-

No te preocupes yo le diré, ah y antes que se me olvide, toma. –Saca de su bolso y le entrega su libro rosado-

Lo recuperaste… gracias.

Me costó un poco pero logre quitárselo. –Lanza una pequeña risa- Bien adiós. –Da media vuelta, sube a la limusina y se pierde en el camino.

Helga al terminar de empacar sus cosas toma una cajita, en la cual guarda algo y pone una nota, sale rápidamente de su casa y llega hasta la casa de Arnold donde deja esa cajita en el suelo y luego golpea, una vez hecho esto corre de vuelta a su casa.

Así llego el día en el que Helga debía partir, y sin más junto a sus padres fueron a Inglaterra donde a la rubia le esperaba una nueva vida. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora?...


	2. Capitulo II: ¿Eres tu?

**Capitulo II: ¿Eres tu?**

Pasaron cuatro años y Helga siempre mantuvo contacto con Phoebe y Lorenzo, pero en especial con el chico, todos los días si o si conversaba con él. Gracias a internet pudieron seguir e incluso fortalecer su amistad de una forma tan grande que la rubia llego a querer mucho a su amiguito, se molestaban, se hacían bromas, se contaban absolutamente todo. Lorenzo le conto a Helga las cosas nuevas que pasaban en la escuela, como , la llegada de su primo Liam y de cómo intentaba acercarse a Phoebe provocando los celos de Gerald, se odiaban a muerte esos dos, también le comento sobre aquellas chicas que intentaban acercarse a él, pero él nunca le dijo que jamás les hizo el más mínimo caso, Rhonda en especial últimamente lo buscaba demasiado, intentaba de cualquier forma llamar su atención. También le conto que Arnold estaba de novio con Lila pero al tiempo rompieron porque ella lo había engañado.

Un día Lorenzo llegaba de la escuela y rápidamente encendió su computadora para hablar con Helga, la cual para su alegría estaba en línea.

_H: ¿Hola feíto, como estas?_

_L: Bien Geraldine. –Reía porque sabía que le molestaba que le dijera así-_

_H: ¡Sabes que eso me molesta! –Le escribía molesta la rubia-_

_L: ¿Cómo estás?_

_H: Bien aquí harta de un bruto que no para de acosarme._

_L: ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¡Qué rayos! Voy a golpearlo._

_H: No bruto, si lo tengo todo controlado, nunca más querrá molestarme._

_L: Bien cuando te vaya a ver en unos días más me cuentas._

_H: ¿Cómo? ¡Vendrás! Que alegriaaaaaaaa! _

Al ver ese comentario de Helga, sintió su corazón a mil, es que en secreto Lorenzo ha guardado sus sentimientos por la rubia prácticamente desde que la conoció, pero ella jamás sabría porque nunca seria correspondido.

Los días pasaron y Lorenzo fue a visitar a Helga, se encontró con una sencilla chica de trece años, tenía su pelo tomado, usaba una polera blanca con unos pantalones cortos ajustados de color rosa, y unas bellas balerinas blancas en sus pies, pero al verla para el chico era la más hermosa.

¡Lorenzo! –Grita la chica al ver a su amigo llegar en el avión, ella ya llevaba un buen rato esperándolo en el aeropuerto y de la emoción se lanza y abraza al chico, con lo cual el pelinegro quedo sorprendido porque esa no era costumbre de Helga, pero aun así le correspondió el abrazo-

¡Vaya! Que efusiva, no me esperaba este recibimiento. –Comenta el pelinegro-

Estoy feliz de verte bruto. –Dijo riéndose-

-El chico lanza una risa- Yo igual Hel.

¡Bien vamos! Que estamos cortos de tiempo ya que te vas hoy mismo y tengo mucho que contarte, además no es lo mismo que hablemos en persona. –Dice feliz la rubia-

Helga lleva a Lorenzo a conocer los lados que a ella mas encantaban, le hubiera gustado llevarlo a otros lados pero el tiempo no les estaba a favor, conversaron sobre sus vidas, sobre la escuela, la rubia le hablo sobre sus compañeros, en fin, fue un día genial para ambos, hasta que llego la hora de despedirse de esa fugaz visita, ya que el chico debía irse porque su padre lo quería involucrar de apoco en los negocios familiares y tenía que estar con él.

Bien, vámonos al aeropuerto. –Dice la rubia triste- Fue un buen día espero verte algún día de nuevo. –Lanza una pequeña risa-

Eso espero. –Dijo el chico también triste, él quería quedarse con ella- ¡Ah mira! –Saca de su chaqueta un regalo que tenía para ella-

¿Y eso? – Pregunta curiosa la rubia-

Un regalo que te traje, te lo iba a dar cuando llegue pero se me olvido. –Lanza una risa culpable-

¡A ver que es! – La rubia toma una pequeña cajita negra con una cinta rosa, la abre y ver un hermoso collar con el nombre Helga y al reverso hay una frase que dice: _"Eres única y fuerte tu puedes lograr todo, no lo olvides nunca, con amor tu amiguito"_, Helga solo mira al pelinegro y se da cuenta de que en la caja había otro collar, pero este tenía una foto de ellos, una que se sacaron ese mismo día.

¿Y cómo esta foto esta aquí? –Pregunta extrañada-

Ah, esa foto se la puse hace poco, te confieso que no traía ninguna foto por eso insistí en que nos sacáramos una, y se la puse rápidamente mientras no veías. –Dice dando una pequeña risa-

Esta hermoso tu regalo, gracias, ¿Me ayudas? Quiero llevar el collar puesto.

Claro. –Responde el chico, toma el collar y ayuda a Helga a abrocharlo en su cuello, pero la rubia se da vuelta bruscamente de modo que sus caras quedaron muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro, Lorenzo se acerco suavemente que casi sus labios se tocaban, pero de repente se escucho por el alto parlante que el avión que llevaría al chico estaba por partir, esto hizo que se separaran de un salto y se pusieran rojos de vergüenza, no dijeron nada y se despidieron rápidamente para que el chico no perdiera el vuelo, dando por terminado ese tan ansiado día, quedando la chica rubia confundida. Lorenzo por otro lado no asimilaba lo que había sucedido, pero no quería que eso le afectara porque quizá no se volverían a ver.

Pasaron los años, los chicos ya eran adolescentes y se encontraban en el último año de preparatoria, era su primer día de clases, todos estaban ansiosos y melancólicos por su último año juntos.

Lorenzo era un chico alto, guapo, usaba una polera blanca, encima tenía una chaqueta roja con detalles azules, y llevaba unos jeans azules también.

Buenos días alumnos –Dice el profesor- A lo que los alumnos responden con un "Buenos días profesor"-

Bien chicos, este como saben es su ultimo año, así que espero que lo disfruten y aprovechen, ahora procedo a formar las parejas para su primer trabajo.

¡Nooooo! –Grita todo el salón-

Pero si apenas comienza el año profesor. –Rezonga un chico con sobrepeso, pero ya no se veía gordo si no que grande, su panza desapareció, y llevaba puesto una polerón negro y unos pantalones azules.

Como siempre usted señor Harold quejándose por todo –Le dice el profesor- Bien muchachos comencemos.

Así el profesor comenzó a nombrar parejas, como Lila y Gerald, Stinky y Sid, Phoebe y Liam, Cuando se nombra esta pareja se escucha un fuerte "sí", que provenía de un chico alto de tez blanca pelo y ojos color café claro.

Liam por favor cálmate y siéntate –Lo regaña el profesor mientras todos reían incluida la oriental- y bien Lorenzo tu trabajaras con Arnold, eso es todo chicos reúnanse y pónganse de acuerdo este rato se dedicaran a eso.

Todos se reúnen con su pareja de trabajo y comienzan a ponerse de acuerdo.

¿Bien Lorenzo que vamos a hacer? –Pregunta Arnold-

¿Bien te parece si nos reunimos en mi casa después de clases? –Responde el pelinegro-

Está bien ahí nos vemos. –Dicho esto el rubio se retira-

Oye viejo –Le habla Gerald al rubio- así que te tocara trabajar con él, ¿qué le pasa contigo?

No tengo idea, no me habla, ni nada es como si le fuera indiferente. –Responde el rubio cuestionándose el por qué-

El día transcurrió normalmente hasta que llego la hora en que Arnold debía reunirse con su compañero de trabajo.

Pasa chico, Lorenzo me comento que vendrías y me dio instrucciones de que subas a su habitación. –Dice una mujer haciendo pasar al rubio a una enorme casa, Arnold sube las escaleras y llega hasta la enorme habitación del pelinegro.-

Permiso. –Dijo Arnold entrando a la habitación.-

Pasa Arnold, acomódate en el escritorio para que empecemos. –Le dice Lorenzo.- Espérame aquí que debo ir por un libro.- Sale de la habitación dejando solo a Arnold y en ese momento suena algo en el computador de Lorenzo lo que hace que el rubio mire automáticamente hacia la pantalla, y ve que tiene un mensaje al parecer de una chica, ¿Tendrá novia? Se preguntaba, de curiosidad se acerca y ve quien le manda el mensaje, casi cae de espalda cuando se da cuenta que era un mensaje de nada más y nada menos que de Helga.

¿Lorenzo habla con Helga? –Preguntaba sorprendido.-

¿Arnold? –Dice Lorenzo al entrar a su habitación y percatarse de que el rubio estaba muy pegado observando la pantalla de su computador.-

Lorenzo –Dice el rubio parándose de la silla- ¿Hablas con Helga? –Le pregunta acercándose-

Si, ¿Por qué me preguntas? –Le responde el chico-

Nunca me imagine, he estado intentando contactar a Helga hace mucho, necesito hablar con ella.

¿Y para qué sería? –Le pregunta confundido el pelinegro-

-Arnold saca algo de su bolso y se lo muestra a Lorenzo. –Ella me dejo esto antes de irse y me sentí mal, aun me siento mal por no poder hablar con ella, lo encontré a la salida de mi casa, en una caja con una nota.

Ese es su relicario… -Dice el pelinegro sorprendido- Supongo que está bien que te sientas mal después de todo.

Si lo sé. –Dice Arnold agachando la mirada- Te confieso algo, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, intente ubicarla, hable con Phoebe pero no me dijo nada, ella estaba molesta con migo y de verdad jamás me imagine que tu hablaras con ella, ¿Me puedes ayudar?

Lorenzo no creía lo que escuchaba, el sabe que Helga aun siente algo por Arnold, en realidad eso piensa, y si la chica se entera de esto definitivamente la pierde.

Bien Arnold. –Dice el pelinegro- Voy a ver qué me dice y veremos qué hacer. –Dijo acercándose a su computador para abrir el mensaje de la rubia-

_¡Hola Lorencito! Jejeje sabes pasaron unas cosas por acá, así que me voy de vuelta a Hillwood, bueno iré con Miriam pero ella llegara después porque no sé que es lo que tiene que hacer, te aviso que te escribo desde el aeropuerto así que en unas horas estaré por allá, digo si quisieras venir a recibirme no crees? Apúrate!_

Sabes Arnold. –Dice Lorenzo.- No será necesario que te ayude, puedes hablar con ella en persona hoy llega a Hillwood, ahora voy a buscarla al aeropuerto.

Te acompaño. –Dice decidido el rubio-

¿Y para qué? Aguántate un poco yo voy solo. –Lorenzo muestra una mirada de molestia-

¡Sí! Iré contigo, está decidido. –Sale corriendo de la habitación y grita.- ¡O si no voy solo y llego primero!

-Lorenzo le grita.- Lo dudo que llegues primero que yo corriendo, yo voy en auto. –Le recalca la última palabra-

No puede ser –Dice el rubio desanimándose- Ya Lorenzo déjame ir –Suplica el chico-

¡Ah…! Está bien -habla exasperado- Vamos de una vez o llegaremos tarde.

Ambos chicos llegan al aeropuerto y mientras esperaban Arnold en su mente se preguntaba ¿Sera Helga igual de pesada que cuando niños?, ¿Sera peleonera o desordenada?, ¿Seguirá teniendo su uniceja?, estas preguntas rodaban y rodaban en su cabeza mientras que Lorenzo estaba nervioso, porque después de tantos años volvería a ver a su amiga.

El vuelo desde Inglaterra acaba de llegar por favor los que tomaran el vuelo a México comiencen a formar la fila para abordar el avión. –Se escuchaba por el alto parlante-

Llego Helga. –Susurro el pelinegro aun más nervioso-

¿Se supone que ahí viene Helga o no? ¿Y dónde estará? – Habla el rubio buscando con la mirada a la rubia entre las personas que van llegando pero en su búsqueda se quedo mirando a una mujer realmente hermosa que llamo su atención, llevaba pelo suelto tomado con un cintillo, un mini vestido blanco que marcaban sus bellas curvas, con unas calzas ajustadas que delineaban sus hermosas y largas piernas, era una mujer realmente bella, pero de repente se percata de que esa chica buscaba a alguien y al fijar la mirada en donde estaban ellos da una gran sonrisa.

¡Lorenzo! –Grita la chica-

¿Pero qué? –Pensaba Arnold. -¿Acaso era Helga? –No podía creerlo, ni menos dejar de mirarla, estaba boquiabierto-

¡Hola Hel! –Dijo un feliz Lorenzo, mientras la rubia se lanzaba a abrazarlo-

Vaya de verdad estos dos tienen que ser amigos. –Pensaba Arnold, es que Helga estaba tan emocionada abrazando a Lorenzo que ni se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí también, por eso para llamar la atención empezó a fingir que tocia y a hacer ruidos con la garganta-

¿Eh? –Dijo la rubia- ¿Arnold eres tú? –Con una cara de sorpresa-


	3. Capitulo III: La llegada de Helga

**Que emocion! He recibido los primero Reviews y hacen que me entusiasme a seguir la historia! :D**

**Selma-itako: Que bien que te este gustando la historia, y te entiendo muy bien, a mi igual me gustan las parejas extrañas XD, me emociono mucho el leer tu comentario graciias! :3**

**Altair Cepheus: Muchas gracias por tu consejo, lo intentare seguir y sigo diciendo siempre estaran bienvenidas las criticas, asi podre mejorar gracias! :D**

**Bien sin mas aqui va el siguiente capitulo! **

**Capitulo III: La llegada de Helga.**

Si este pegadizo quiso acompañarme, estábamos haciendo un trabajo justo cuando me enviaste el mensaje. –Le cuenta el pelinegro-

Ah… -Dice la rubia- Que bueno verte Arnold, tanto tiempo. –Le dice la chica entregando una agradable sonrisa-

Vaya Helga que has cambiado, ¡la verdad estas hermosa! –Dice Arnold intentando captar la atención de la rubia-

La chica da una pequeña risita y Lorenzo solo rueda los ojos. –Gracias cabeza de balón, eh… ¿no abras pensado que se me olvido molestarte?

Ya se me hacia extraño. –Dice el rubio rascándose la cabeza incomodo-

Bien. Dice Lorenzo- Vámonos, pero ¿Dónde se supone que vivirás? –Le pregunta preocupado-

Bien. –Dice pensando la chica.- ¡Aun no lo sé! –Se rasca la cabeza y da una risa culpable- Tengo que conseguir algo mientras llega Miriam.

No te preocupes Helga, puedes alquilar un cuarto en la casa de huéspedes. –Le propone Arnold, palabras que no le cayeron muy bien al pelinegro-

Si, está bien, creo que eso hare por mientras. –Dice relajada la rubia-

Bien está todo solucionado, vamos entonces a dejar tus cosas. –Comenta Lorenzo-

Vamos. –Dice la rubia lanzando una sonrisa contagiosa-

Subieron las cosas de la chica al auto de Lorenzo y emprendieron marcha a la casa de huéspedes, una vez que llegaron Arnold le mostro la que sería su habitación y una vez hecho esto el rubio recibió una llamada por teléfono y desapareció misteriosamente, pero Lorenzo se quedo con ella ayudándola a ordenar sus cosas.

¡Ah! –Reclama la chica- Muero de hambre la comida de avión es ¡wacala! Así que no comí nada, incluso le reclame a la tipa esa que anda repartiendo las cosas y me dijo que me conformara.

¿Tu reclamando? No puedo creerlo. –Dice sarcásticamente- ¿Oye y si compramos unas cosas y vemos una película en mi casa? –Le propone el pelinegro-

Si, buena idea, por fin usas lo que te queda de cerebro ¿no? –Dice la chica riéndose-

Ok eso fue en venganza por lo que dije. -Dice Lorenzo a lo que la chica solo responde con una risita-

Hicieron sus compras y fueron a ver películas a la casa del pelinegro mientras conversaban de sus vidas, Helga decide contarle el motivo por el cual vuelven a Hillwood, su padre últimamente se ha puesto muy violento y las ha golpeado en varias ocasiones.

¿¡Pero qué!? –Dice indignado el chico-

Si –Responde la rubia- Una vez tuve que defender a Miriam y me llego golpe a mí y desde ahí que no paraba y por eso nos arrancamos pero no sé por qué esa mujer no se vino con migo, tenía que hacer no se qué cosa, ojala se venga luego, con ese idiota llamado Bob merodeándole cerca no es seguro. –Dice preocupada la chica-

Pero tu madre tiene que venirse luego, como se le ocurre arriesgarse así, menos mal que tú ya estás aquí, ¿Por qué jamás me contaste? Tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo. –Habla con preocupación el pelinegro-

No te preocupes, no paso a mayores y acá estamos tranquilas, solo espero que se venga luego. –Le muestra una mirada calmada al chico y luego mira su reloj-

¡Mira qué hora es! Se me paso volando el tiempo, debo irme a descansar para mañana ir a la escuela, por si no sabes volveremos a ser compañeros. –La rubia de una risita-

¡Uf! ¿Tener que aguantarte de nuevo? No puede ser…. –Dice el chico en tono burlón pero Helga lo queda mirando molesta-

¡Es broma! Enojona, ya enojona, tengo que ir a dejar a una enojona para que la enojona descanse. –Dice repitiendo la misma palabra para molestar a la rubia, pero ella solo le lanza una mirada-

Ya vamos, solo te ignorare. –Dice la risa aguantando la risa hasta que no puede mas- Ya vámonos o si no me enojare de verdad. –Dice la rubia riéndose- Por esta vez te perdono.

¡Uf! Me salve. –Dice sarcásticamente el pelinegro pero Helga solo ríe-

Llegan a la casa de huéspedes, los chicos se despiden y ella entra para ir a su cuarto pero se encuentra con el rubio.

Apareciste Arnoldo, ¿Qué te paso? –Lo mira curiosa la chica-

Solo se me presento una urgencia. –Le responde el rubio-

Oye ¿Qué hacías con Lorenzo en el aeropuerto? –Le pregunta Helga-

Es que conversaba con él, porque me ayudaría a ubicarte porque necesito hablar contigo. –Le explica el rubio-

¿Lorenzo te dijo que te ayudaría? –Comenta en voz baja cuando de repente sienten a unos chicos entrando a la casa de huéspedes.

¡Arnold llegamos! –Grita un eufórico Sid-

¡Wuuaaaooo! ¿Quién es esta hermosura? –Dice Harold al ver a la chica-

Veo que estas más delgado chico obeso. –Dice la rubia-

He…He… ¿Helga eres tú? –Dice Harold abriendo los ojos como platos-

A quien más esperabas ¿A la reina Isabel? –Dice en tono sarcástico-

¡Helga como cambiaste tanto! –Exclama Stinky- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? –Dice sorprendido-

Hoy –Responde la rubia- y como no tenia donde quedarme caí aquí por unos días.

¿No les importa si Helga nos acompaña? –Pregunta Arnold-

¡Para nada! –Responden todos juntos-

No se preocupen chicos. –Dice la rubia- Yo me voy a descansar, el viaje fue agotador, buenas noches. –Se despide-

Los chicos le dan las buenas noches y Helga se va a su habitación.

Hey viejo. –Gerald le habla a Arnold- Si que esta cambiada Helga.

Si, esta hermosa. –Comenta el rubio- ¿Sentirá algo por mí aun?

-Harold lanza una risa.- Lo más probable es que si, si ese librito estaba escrito con tanto amor.

¡Pero viejo! –Reclama Gerald- ¿Tú no estás de novio con Lila?

Si. –Responde el rubio- Pero eso nadie más que ustedes lo saben, todos creen que rompimos.

Pero ¿Es tu novia no? –Dice Sid-

Y ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Comenta Harold- Además Lila lo engaño, se acostó con otro, ahora Arnold podría vengarse.

¿Pero al menos sientes algo por ella? –Le pregunta Sid-

No. –Responde secamente el rubio- Y no creo que llegue a sentir algo por ella, Lila me tiene muy enganchado.

¿Entonces para qué? –Sid intenta hacerlo entrar en razón- ¿Quieres jugar con Helga?

Helga me debe mucho por todo lo que me hizo cuando éramos niños. –Dice el rubio mostrando molestia-

¡Hey! Viejo el engaño de Lila te tiene mal, no te reconozco. –Le comenta Gerald moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

No te preocupes amigo –Le dice Harold al rubio- Yo te ayudo.

Los chicos se van a la habitación de Arnold, mientras Helga estaba acostada sin poder dormir, sus pensamientos se lo impedían.

Arnold quería hablar conmigo ¿Para qué? Sera que… ¡Ay! Helga no pienses estupideces, pero… ¿Lorenzo lo quería ayudar?

La rubia no era la única con insomnio por el ruido de su cabeza, en su habitación un chico pelinegro también se encontraba pensativo.

De seguro ahora Helga esta con Arnold conversando. –Se decía a sí mismo- Ella me ha dicho que ese tema ya paso, pero puede ser que aun sienta algo por él y es mejor que no me entrometa, mientras ella esté bien y sea feliz no hay problema, pero… me duele solo pensarlo, ¡Ah! –Se sacude la cabeza-Tengo que aguantar, ella es mi amiga y si es feliz está bien y punto. –Dicho esto se acuesta y cierra los ojos intentando dormir pero de repente suena su celular, era Helga.

¿Sí? -Contesta el chico pelinegro-

Hola, ¿te desperté? –Le pregunta la rubia-

No, para nada, ni puedo dormir. –Le comenta el chico-

¿Tu tampoco? Yo he dado mil vueltas en la cama, no hay caso de poder dormir.

¿Por qué? –Le pregunta Lorenzo-

Es que Arnold y la manada de idiotas de sus amigos están acá y creo se emborracharon porque gritan y se ríen tan fuerte que no me dejan pegar un ojo –Se queja la rubia- Y tú, ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Eh… -Dice el chico sin saber que responderle- Pienso algunas cosas sin importancia –Miente-

Ya, te dejo pensar entonces –Lanza una risa- Estos idiotas por fin se callaron, voy a intentar dormir algo, tú has lo mismo.

Si Hel, intentare dormir, oye ¿te puedo pasar a buscar mañana?

Claro que si –Le responde la rubia- Nos vemos buenas noches.

Adiós Hel. - Ambos chicos dejan el celular y se disponen a dormir-

Al día siguiente Lorenzo pasa a recoger a Helga como lo había prometido, Arnold y los muchachos se quedaron dormidos y todos andaban corriendo apurados para no llegar tarde a la escuela. La rubia y el pelinegro se marchan a la escuela y entran juntos Helga tomándole el brazo a Lorenzo, mientras conversaban.

Recibí en la mañana un mensaje de Miriam, llego ayer en la noche así que después de clases iré a una dirección que me mando. –Le contaba la rubia al chico mientras alguien los observaba-

¿He? –Dice una chica pelinegra que observaba esto- ¿Quién rayos viene entrando a la escuela con mi Lorenzo? –Enfatiza el "mi"-

Si, si, mira que linda es, me encanta como se viste –Comenta Lila-

¡Oh! es muy bella esa chica. –Añade Sheena-

¡Cállense! –Grita Rhonda- Debo averiguar quién es esa que se anda paseando con mi novio.

Pero si no es tu novio, ni siquiera te mira por lo menos –Comenta Sheena dando una risa-

¡Pero de que hablas! Mejor silencio y denme permiso. –La chica pelinegra se dirige hacia donde estaba la rubia.-

¿Vamos a ver qué pasa? –Pregunta Lila-

Esta no me la pierdo. –Responde Sheena-

¡Hola Lorenzo mi amor! –Grita eufórica Rhonda y lanzando una mirada despreciable a la rubia desconocida-

Helga al ver esta escena intenta contener la risa, Lorenzo ya le había contado sobre estos espectáculos que hace Rhonda para intentar llamar la atención de el chico y de seguro esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Dime –Dice Rhonda al chico- ¿Y esta quién es? –Señalando a Hela-

¿Qué? –Responde la rubia- ¿Acaso no me reconoces princesa?

¿Eh? –Dice la pelinegra sorprendida, se le hacía muy familiar esa forma de hablar- ¿Helga eres tú? –Dice cambiado su cara de desafiante a alegre-

Las otras chicas no podían creerlo, solo saltaron de alegría y se abalanzaron todas juntas a abrazar a Helga.

Ya chicas yo también las extrañe, no me maten por favor –Dice la rubia intentando respirar ya que el abrazo de las chicas la estaba ahorcando-

¿Pero qué te habías hecho? –Pregunta Lila-

Tuve que irme a Inglaterra por unos asuntos de trabajo familiar. –Les cuenta la rubia mientras la chicas de apoco van con ella caminando hacia el salón dejando solo a Lorenzo-

Eh… si pues eso seria. –Dice el pelinegro al ver que lo dejaron solo sin darse cuenta-

¡Hey! Te dejaron bien solo. –Llega Liam riéndose- Primito, ¿Como estas tomando todo esto? –Le pregunta, ya que conocía el amor que Lorenzo ocultaba hacia Helga-

Cómo se supone que debería tomarlo – Dice el pelinegro cuestionándose a sí mismo-

Oye. –Le dice Liam- No me habías dicho que era ¡tan guapa! Esa mujer es hermosa ni se parece a la de la foto que llevas contigo.

Cállate. –Le dice Lorenzo- No hables tan fuerte esas cosas, pero si está muy distinta quizá por fuera pero siempre ha sido la chica que amo primo. –Dice agachando la cabeza-

¡Ay! Primito esto de las mujeres es difícil, yo no sé qué hacer con Phoebe, es que sigue de novia con el bruto de Gerald y el imbécil la engaña, te lo digo porque lo he visto con estos ojitos. –Dice apuntando a sus ojos- Y ni me atrevo a mencionarle nada porque no me creería-

Liam. –Dice tocando el hombro del chico.- No se qué hacer yo y te voy a estar dando consejos a ti.

En ese momento llegan muy agitados Sid, Stinky, Gerald, Harold y Arnold.

Y a ustedes ¿Qué les paso? –Pregunta curioso Liam-

Se nos paso la mano con el trago anoche –Le responde Stinky rascándose la cabeza- Ni nos acordamos que hoy es día de escuela.

Vámonos a clases mejor. –Comenta Arnold- Se nos hará tarde- Los chicos obedecen y comienzan a caminar hacia el salón pero el rubio detiene un momento a Lorenzo- ¿Y Helga? –Le pregunta-

Las chicas se la llevaron al salón –Le responde el pelinegro-

Esas mujeres. –Interrumpe Harold- Es mejor dejarlas solas, ahora tienen que estar gritando como locas porque Helga llego. –Todos ríen con este comentario-

Mientras en el salón de clase se encontraba una chica de rasgos orientales, no muy alta, de pelo negro, utilizaba una polera azul a medio hombro y unos jeans del mismo color. La chica estaba sentada pensando.

¿Qué puedo hacer? –Se cuestionaba la chica- De verdad me gusta Liam, pero Gerald no se merece esto, no después de lo bien que se ha portado con migo pero… -Por su mente la chica comenzó a recordar-

_Por favor Liam. –Le decía la oriental- Déjame en paz._

_No lo hare. –La mira y seca una de sus lagrimas- ¿Qué te paso? Yo estoy muy preocupado por ti, yo…yo.. –Vacilaba el chico- Yo te amo phoebe._

_¡Liam no! Porque me dices que Gerald no vale la pena. –Dice enojada la chica- ¿Acaso tu sabes algo y no me quieres decir?_

_-El chico solo mira fijamente a la oriental- No Phoebe no se nada. –Dice desviando la mirada- …._

Algo debe saber. –Pensaba la chica, pero de repente alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos-

¡Phoebe! –Le grita Rhonda desde afuera del salón- Ven que te tenemos una sorpresa.

¿Y qué quieren ahora? –Decía para sí misma Phoebe- Ya voy –Le responde a Rhonda-

La chica sale del salón y se da cuenta de que alguien mas había con las chicas, ella creía que sus ojos la estaban engañando.

¡Helga! –Grita con emoción y euforia la oriental saltando a abrazarla-

¡Pheebs, amiga! –Dice la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo-

Las chicas conversaban alegremente, curiosas le preguntaban de todo a Helga, pero el timbre sonó y debían entrar a clases, el día para los chicos paso muy rápido, el centro de atención estaba en Helga y así paso hasta llegar al final de la jornada.

Bien chicos hasta mañana. –Se despedía Yuyin-

Adiós. –Le respondían varios del salón mientras tomaban sus cosas y también se marchaban-

Arnold. –Dice una voz al chico-

Lila, dime. –Le responde el rubio tomando sus cosas y parándose de su asiento-

¿Me acompañarías al centro comercial? –Le pregunta tímida-

Lo siento Lila no puedo tengo cosas que hacer. –Le responde con indiferencia-

A bueno, está bien, yo estaré en mi casa por si quisieras pasar. –Le dice la pelirroja, se da media vuelta y se pierde junto a otras chicas por la salida-

Helga –Llama Lorenzo a la chica- ¿Qué harás ahora? –Pero sin poder responder la rubia es interrumpida-

Helga –Dice Arnold- ¿Me acompañas al centro comercial? –Le pregunta-

No se Arnold, Lorenzo que…. –No alcanza a terminar la frase la rubia por que el pelinegro la interrumpe-

Tranquila Hel, ve con Arnold no te preocupes –Dice sintiéndose un poco triste pero para disimularlo de una pequeña sonrisa.- Adiós chicos. –Se despide y al salir da un gran suspiro-

Bien cabeza de balón, vamos entonces –Le dice la rubia-

Oye es que necesito hablar contigo, ¿Te parece si vamos al parque? –Le propone el chico a lo que la rubia acepta y se encaminan al parque, una vez que llegan toman asiento en una de las bancas-

Bien Arnoldo y ¿De qué trata lo que me quieres decir? –Pregunta curiosa la chica-

De esto. –Dice el rubio y procede a sacar de su bolso el relicario que pertenecía a Helga en la infancia-

Eso es… -Dice sorprendida- Mi relicario…

Si Helga, siempre lo llevo con migo, sabes al encontrar esto, en mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas y solo quería saber en dónde estabas. –Le cuenta el chico con voz suave-

¡Vaya! –Exclama la rubia sin saber que decir.- Yo no… -Intenta hablar la chica pero es interrumpida por Arnold-

Helga tú me gustas mucho. –Le dice en seco el chico mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a ella para darle un beso-


	4. Capitulo IV: La peor tragedia

**Capitulo IV: La peor tragedia.**

¿Qué haces Arnold? –Dice deteniendo al chico rubio- Esto no puede pasar así como así, apenas llegue después de tantos años y bienes y ¿me dices esto? ¿Qué te gusto así como si nada? –Dice un poco alterada la chica-

Lo siento Helga… -Dice el rubio alejándose de la chica- Tienes razón no debí… -Lo interrumpe la rubia.-

Sabes me tengo que ir, debo ir a hacer unas cosas adiós. –Dicho esto se levanta y se va caminando pero el rubio la detiene-

Helga espera. –Le grita-

¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunta la rubia-

En ese momento el chico recibe un mensaje a su celular, el lo toma y lo lee, era de Lila.

_"Amor, te extraño, estoy en mi casa solita por unas horas, ¿Por qué no vienes? Ya sabes, para que hagamos algo… _

¿Y, cabeza de balón? -Le vuelve a preguntar la chica al ver que Arnold no le respondía-

Eh… Nada Helga, me tengo que ir. –Dice el rubio y se marcha, la rubia sin entender sigue con su camino-

Un chico de pelo negro se encontraba haciendo unas compras en una tienda cuando al mirar por los ventanales del recinto ve pasar a la rubia caminando, el chico paga rápidamente y va detrás de ella.

¡Helga! –Grita el chico-

¿Eh? –La chica da media vuelta para ver quien la llamo- ¿Lorenzo y tú qué haces por acá?

Compraba unas cosas, pero tu ¿Qué haces por acá? –Pregunta el chico- La casa de huéspedes queda por el otro lado –Añade-

Voy a donde se supone que esta quedándose Miriam, ¿No te acuerdas que iría después de clase? –Le recuerda la rubia-

Si, recuerdo, pero pensé que irías con Arnold. –Dice el chico sin mostrar sus celos-

No, conversamos un rato y eso fue todo. –Dice cortante la chica-

¿Paso algo? Por esa forma de hablar, algo paso. –Mira a la chica esperando respuesta-

Helga desvía la mirada, pero decide contarle lo que paso-

Arnold me dijo que le gustaba… –Dice la chica y lanza un pesado suspiro- y me intento dar un beso. –Dijo agachando la cabeza, Lorenzo por un rato no dijo nada, estaba intentando asimilar lo que sucedía, y aguantar las ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía a la chica-

¿Lorenzo? –Preguntaba la chica intentando de sacar al pelinegro de su silencio-

Pues… -Decía el chico cabizbajo- Esta bien, te felicito.

¿Ah? –Helga no pensaba que el chico le respondería eso- Sabes, yo no lo deje, encuentro que este mal, ¿Tu qué piensas?

¿Por qué estaría mal? –Dice Lorenzo- Si le gustas y te gusta ¿Cuál es el problema? Porque a ti te gusta Arnold ¿O me equivoco? –Mira a la chica-

Lorenzo yo… -Iba a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida por unos ruidos, y ambos chicos se percatan que afuera de donde se supone que la madre de Helga estaba alojando, se encontraba lleno de policías, también había una ambulancia y mucha gente alrededor observando lo que sucedía.-

¿Qué paso? –Dice Helga poniéndose nerviosa al ver todo eso.- Miriam se supone que esta quedándose ahí.

Tranquila. –Le dice Lorenzo- Quizá alguien se accidento.

No lo sé pero tengo que ver que paso. –Dice la rubia y corre adonde estaban los policías, el pelinegro la sigue-

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –Pregunta Helga alterándose a los policías- ¿Dónde está Miriam? –Pregunta mirando para todos lados-

Disculpe señorita pero no podemos dar información a cualquier persona –Le comunica un oficial-

¡Dios! Yo no soy cualquier persona, ¡soy su hija! Díganme que pasa. –Grita mientras Lorenzo intenta tranquilizarla-

Lo sentimos –Dice el policía- Pero encontramos a la señora Miriam muerta en esta casa. –Intenta decir con delicadeza-

¡¿Qué?! –Dice Helga abriendo los ojos como platos, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas caían inevitablemente por sus mejillas-

¡No puedes ser, esto es una broma! –Dice el pelinegro sintiendo un profundo dolor y pesar-

Lo sentimos –Repite el oficial- Ya tenemos identificado al culpable y estamos trabajando para capturarlo.

¡¿Quién fue?! –Dice Helga lanzándose al policía, muy desesperada.-

¡Helga! –Dice Lorenzo abrazando a la chica para intentar calmarla-

El nombre del culpable es Bob Pataki. –Informa el policía-

¡Hijo de puta! –Grita Helga cayendo al suelo- Esto es mi culpa debí llegar con ella –Las lagrimas caían interminablemente-

Helga… ¡Helga! Mírame. –Le decía el chico- No digas eso no es tu culpa, por favor no digas eso. –El pelinegro la abraza y la rubia responde el abrazo fuertemente, el chico soltó un par de lágrimas sin que Helga lo notara.

Pasaron los días y se llevo a cabo el funeral y entierro de la madre de la rubia, Olga al enterarse de lo que paso cayó en una fuerte depresión que gracias a su esposo ella comenzó a superar, Helga alquilo un departamento, de dinero la chica no tenia que preocuparse ya que su madre increíblemente tenía un seguro de vida a nombre de la rubia, como si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, intentaba hacerse la fuerte, al menos delante de sus compañeros, pero no era la de antes, Lorenzo como siempre estuvo con ella, intentaba hacer que comiera porque la chica no quería nada, estaba entrando en una depresión, el chico se pasaba días y noches completas acompañando a la rubia y así de apoco comenzó a mejorar de su estado de ánimo, pero había algo que Helga no podía evitar, su miedo a encontrarse con el asesino de su madre.

Adiós chicos –Se despedía una rubia de sus compañeros en la escuela tomando sus cosas-

¿Te vas ya? –Le dice Arnold- Nosotros nos quedaremos un rato a conversar, ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? –Le pregunta el rubio-

Debo hacer unas compras, además estoy cansada. –Le responde la rubia-

¿Y Lorenzo no te lleva como siempre? –Pregunta lanzando una risa-

No, tiene que ver un trabajo. –Dice la rubia sin hablar más y comienza a caminar, pasa a algunas tiendas, se le podía ver más feliz, pero la chica no se daba cuenta que alguien la seguía, hasta que llego a una calle donde rara vez se veía harta gente, en ese momento no había nadie, y de repente siente que alguien la toma del brazo con fuerza.-

Hola. –Le dice, la rubia al ver quien era comienza temblar y se suelta de quien la tenia del brazo-

Maldito… -Dice Helga congelada mirando a nada menos que Bon enfrente de ella-

Miriam se lo merecía –Decía el tipo- Por dejarme solo por allá, se vinieron de Inglaterra sin decirme nada, ¿Qué esperas que este feliz? –Decía mientras se acercaba a la rubia y esta retrocedía, Bob estaba determinado a lastimar a la rubia y cuando decidió lanzarse sobre la chica alguien llega y lo golpea, haciendo que el tipo cayera al suelo inconsciente-

¡Rayos! –Gritaba Rhonda- ¡Lo mate! ¡Dios mío lo mate! –Decía exasperada la chica-

¡Rhonda! ¿De dónde saliste? –Dice Helga mirando a Bob en el suelo-

Te vi caminar en la otra cuadra, te hable y no me escuchaste así que te seguí para alcanzarte y… ¡me encuentro con esto Dios mío no aguante así que tome un fierro que vi en el piso y solo le pegue a ese desgraciado! ¡Pero Helga, lo mate! –Decía la chica llorando desesperada-

-La rubia se acerco un poco a ver a Bob- Llamare a la policía. –Dice decidida-

¡No! Helga no por favor, me llevaran a la cárcel –Decía desesperada-

¡Rhonda cálmate! –Grita la rubia- No lo mataste, tenemos que aprovechar que esta inconsciente para que a él se lo lleven a la cárcel –Dice apuntando asía el tipo en el piso y llamando con sus manos temblorosas a la policía-

Pasado unos minutos, Lorenzo llego a ver como estaba Helga ya que la rubia por teléfono le conto lo sucedido y un momento después la policía llego llevándose a Bob en una camilla, Rhonda desesperada pedía que no se la llevaran a la cárcel, pero el policía la felicito por defender a Helga así la chica se calmo. Días después Bob fue condenado a prisión por matar a Miriam y agredir a Helga, dando el gran alivio que necesitaba la rubia.

Ya era otro día, y la chica debía ir a clases como siempre, su infaltable amigo estaba afuera del lugar donde alquilaba el departamento la rubia, esperándola.

¿Helga te encuentras bien? –Le preguntaba un pelinegro a la rubia mientras iban camino a la escuela-

Si, gracias me siento mucho mejor al saber que estará tras las rejas ese imbécil. –Recalca con furia la última palabra- Por favor te pido que no comentes nada con los chicos del salón. –Le dice la rubia-

Tranquila –Dice el chico levantando su mano para acariciar el pelo de la rubia- No diré nada cuenta con eso, solo tú puedes hablar de esas cosas. –El chico tiene una idea y se la propone a Helga- ¿Te parece si hacemos algo después de clases?

A lo que la Rubia responde con una gran sonrisa, gracias por todo Lorenzo. -Dice la chica mientras toma la mano del pelinegro, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara-

No me des las gracias, es obvio que siempre te cuidare y ni siquiera se te ocurra preguntarme el por qué, esta de sobra eso, sabes que te quiero mucho. -Le dice el pelinegro dando una sonrisa y volviendo su vista al camino, la rubia solo lo quedo observando silenciosamente...

* * *

**El capitulo es un poco corto XD , pero necesitaba separarlo de lo que sigue ya que esta parte de la historia es triste, pero en fin sigo escribiendo lo que viene emocionada porque lo que sigue es lo que mas me gusta de la historia jojojojojojojo **


	5. Capitulo V: Era una pequeña esperanza

**Capitulo V: Era una pequeña esperanza**

Llegan a la escuela y pasa el día normalmente, al final de la jornada unos cuantos chicos del salón se reunieron para ponerse de acuerdo para crear algún panorama para la tarde.

Podríamos ir al parque de diversiones – Decía Harold-

Bruto, el parque de diversiones en esta época del año no está –Le dice Rhonda y todos comienzan a reír.-

¿Eh? Y Arnold. –Preguntaba Harold- Ese desapareció ya. –Lanza una risa-

¿Qué les parece si vemos una película en algún lado? –Propone Helga-

¡Sí! –Exclama Liam- Vamos al cine – ¿Te parece primito? –Dice mirando a Lorenzo-

Claro, porque no –Comenta el pelinegro-

¡Rayos! –Exclama la rubia- Primero debo ir por unas cosas a mi departamento.

No hay problema te acompañamos. –Dice Rhonda entusiasmada-

Bien, como quieran –Dice Helga y emprenden el viaje hasta el departamento de la rubia-

Pasen chicos. –Dice la rubia entrando a su departamento- Tomen asiento si quieren por mientras –Les dice indicando un pequeño y lindo sofá- Voy y vuelvo.

Espera Helga. –Le dice Phoebe- ¿Puedo pasar a conocer tu pieza?

¡Sí, yo igual quiero! –Añade Rhonda-

Claro chicas vengan –Dice la rubia indicándoles por donde caminar-

Permiso, yo voy a buscar agua a la cocina. –Dice Lorenzo caminando-

Yo te acompaño. –Dice Liam-

¿Y tú Lorenzo de cuando pides permiso? –Dice riéndose la rubia- Ya vamos rápido para salir luego. –Dice la chica entrando a su pieza, dejando completamente solo a Harold-

¡Esta es mi oportunidad! –Dice para sí mismo Harold- De seguro Helga aun escribe cosas en cuadernitos rosas, por algún lado debe haber uno- Buscaba el chico por todos lados, hasta que fijo su mirada a una pequeña biblioteca y como lo esperaba ahí se encontraba un librito rosa- ¡Jaque mate! –Exclamo el chico sacando el libro y sin aguatar mucho lo abrió y le echo un vistazo, pero al leer de a poco su sonrisa se fue esfumando, y su sorpresa era mayor, quedando un rostro serio estampado en el, sin hacer nada mas, cerro el libro y lo dejo donde estaba.- Arnold tiene que parar con esto. –Pensó el chico-

Oye Helga, ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? –Dijo Lorenzo entrando a la habitación de la rubia-

Es que deje mis cosas por allá arriba y no las alcanzo –Dice poniéndose de puntitas para intentar tomar un pequeño bolso que llevaba sus cosas-

¿Y las chicas? –Pregunta el pelinegro-

Ellas se aburrieron, ninguna pudo alcanzar el bolso y se fueron a hacerle compañía a Harold, creo. –Decía mientras saltaba para ver si así alcanzaba su bolso, Lorenzo al ver eso no pudo evitar lanzar una risa-

Espera yo te ayudo –Dice el chico haciendo a un lado a la rubia para intentar alcanzar su preciado bolso, pero no lo alcanza- ¿Cómo llego esto aquí tan arriba? – Preguntaba mientras intentaba tomarlo-

Es que cuando acomode las cosas tenía una pequeña escalerita. –Dice dando risitas- Creo que debí pensar que no tendría esa escalera para sacar mis cosas después, pero haber hace escalera con la mano y yo subo así lo podre alcanzar. –Le propone la rubia-

Buena idea –Dice Lorenzo acomodando sus manos para que Helga por fin tomara su bolso-

¡Aquí esta! –Dice feliz- Uy tiene un poco de polvo - El cual la chica sopla haciendo que caiga en Lorenzo provocando que estornudara, de esa forma el chico pierde el equilibrio botando a Helga la cual cayo incómodamente arriba del pelinegro. Por unos segundos el chico pudo apreciar el hermoso rostro de la rubia, y las tentaciones de acercarse y darle un beso, un solo beso, eran muchas, su corazón palpitaba descontroladamente, el chico sin pensar en nada se acerco cada vez más a la chica tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la rubia no hacía nada para impedirlo ya estando a centímetros de su boca, cuando de repente se escucha la voz de Phoebe que llama a Helga.

¿Aun no alcanzas el bolso Helga? –Grita la oriental hacia la habitación, ambos chicos se levantaron de un salto y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por completo.

Eh… -Dice nerviosa la rubia- ¿Vamos mejor?

Si, vamos que nos están esperando. –Responde aun más nervioso el pelinegro. Ambos chicos salieron rápidamente de la habitación.-

Todos fueron por fin al cine contentos.

¡Podemos comprar algo para comer antes de entrar al cine! –Insistía Harold-

Pero si adentro venden palomitas de maíz. –Le decía Helga-

Pero eso no llena nada, ¡vamos por favor! –Reclamaba el chico-

Ya vamos mejor –Dice Liam, así los chicos van a una tienda y comprar un par de cosas-

¡Este Harold se va a comer todo el almacén! –Decía Helga por lo que todos reían-

Una vez que pagaron fueron a ver qué películas había en cartelera, tres se encontraban disponibles, una romántica, otra de terror y una de comedia.

Yo quiero ver la romántica. –Dice Phoebe-

Yo… yo… yo igual –Dice levantando la mano Liam-

¿Una romántica? –Exclama Harold- Noooo, esas aburren mucho, mejor veamos la de comedia.

Yo igual quiero ver esa. –Dice Helga-

Yo igual prefiero esa. –Dice Lorenzo- Bien mayoría gana. –Dice el chico lanzando una risa-

Pagan sus boletos, y entran a la sala de cine, la película estaba por empezar pero aun así al pasar recibieron unas palomitas de maíz que algunos les tiraron, ya sentados se concentran en la película, la que provocaba mucho ruido por las risas de quienes la veían, pero Lorenzo ve algo extraño, ¿Gerald estaba ahí? Y ¿Con otra mujer?

¡Helga! –Le susurraba el pelinegro-

¿Qué? –Responde la chica, Lorenzo solo le muestra la escena que estaba viendo en ese momento, a lo que la rubia abre los ojos como platos. –Ese está muerto. –Dice enfurecida-

Oye Phoebe. –Le dice la rubia mostrándole sin más lo que estaban viendo.-

No puede ser… -Dice la oriental parándose de su asiento, luego corre saliendo de la sala de cine.-

¡Phoebe! –Dice Liam corriendo detrás de ella, Helga quiere seguir a la oriental pero Lorenzo la detiene-

Déjalos solos –Dice el pelinegro- Ya entenderás porque.

–Helga se sienta nuevamente- Ya entiendo, no creas que soy tan burra. –Dice lanzando una risa-

¡Phoebe! –Grita Liam corriendo detrás de la oriental, hasta que la chica se detiene y se da vuelta a mirarlo-

¿Esto es lo que no me querías decir cierto? –Le pregunta agitada-

Bien, si eso era, pero ¿Cómo te lo diría? No me creerías –Dijo intentando justificarse el chico-

Liam… yo solo quería una excusa para romper con Gerald, pero no lo hacía para no ser la mala de la historia. –Dice la chica acercándose al de pelo castaño- De verdad me gustas tú… -Dice mirando fijamente al chico, Liam solo se acerca a la chica, la mira a los ojos por unos instantes pero phoebe le da un beso…

Los chicos mientras veían entretenidos la película.

¡Uf! –Exclama Helga- Con el aire acondicionado me dio frio- Dice tiritando un poco-

Te pasare mi chaqueta. –Dice Lorenzo empezando a sacarse su chaqueta-

No, te dará frio a ti también –Le dice la rubia-

¿Entonces? No te preocupes por mí. –Pero la rubia se acerco al pelinegro y se acurruco entre sus brazos.-

Así mejor –Dice la chica- Ninguno tendrá frio. –El chico intentaba calmar los nervios, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, pero aun así el chico abraza bien a la rubia y siguen viendo la película-

¡Ah! –Exclama Helga- No me puedo concentrar en la estúpida película porque me paso viendo al estúpido de Gerald y me dan ganas de matarlo- Dice molesta-

Ya ve la película mejor deja de quejarte. –Dice lanzando una risa, la chica lo queda mirando fijamente-

No te enojes –Dice el pelinegro, comenzando a pellizcarle las mejillas-

¡Auch! –Se queja la rubia- Sabes que detesto eso- Dice quitando las manos del chico de su rostro-

Lorenzo solo la mira con ternura y comienza a acariciar sus mejillas. –Ya, ¿Ahí sí? –Le dice con tono sarcástico- Helga toma la mano del chico y Lorenzo sin aguantar más toma con delicadeza el rostro de la rubia acercándola a el, la chica en vez oponerse se acerca más todavía, se miraron a los ojos por un instante, y Helga se acerca un poco mas comenzando a rozar sus labios y sin más el chico la besa, pudiendo por fin sentir sus cálidos labios, fue un beso largo, tierno, apasionado, Lorenzo no quería que ese beso terminara, pero lentamente fueron separando sus labios aunque sus miradas no se despegaron ni un segundo, Lorenzo estaba a punto de decir lo que sentía.

Rhonda y Harold miraron boquiabiertos lo que sucedía, casi al lado de ellos.

Vaya y eso que no fuimos a ver la película romántica. –Decía Harold un poco fuerte para que los chicos le escucharan. Y efectivamente escucharon, haciendo que se separaran de golpe, poniéndose totalmente rojos, y dándose cuenta de que la película había terminado. De repente aparecen Liam y Phoebe muy contentos.

Chicos vamos. –Dijo un muy alegre Liam-

¿Y ustedes? –Dijo la rubia sorprendida al ver a los chicos tomados de la mano-

¿Eh? –Lanza una risita la oriental- Una pequeña historia – Dice mientras Liam la abrazaba-

¡Parece que nadie pierde el tiempo aquí! –Comenta Harold- Yo creo que ustedes –Refiriéndose a Liam y Phoebe- No serian los únicos contentos, Rhonda faltamos nosotros. –Dice el chico lanzando una mirada coqueta-

¡Harold! –Exclama la pelinegra- Ni en sueños-

Lorenzo con la cara colorada hace un ruido con la garganta y señala a donde se encontraba Gerald, al parecer los estaba observando –Chicos creo que viene hacia acá-

Así que esto es lo que querías –Dice Gerald mirando a Liam- Lo conseguiste, ahora se utilizado, que Phoebe te haya aceptado es por puro despecho. –Dice el moreno lanzando una risa-

¡No! –Dice la oriental- No es por despecho, solo no había roto contigo por no querer hacerte daño, pero fui una tonta.

Si –Aclara Gerald- Una tonta y puta, de seguro llevas mucho saliendo con este, no te hagas el angelito del cuento.

¡Imbécil! –Grita Liam perdiendo la paciencia- Atrévete a insultarla de nuevo. –Dice desafiando al moreno y acercándose a él dispuesto a propinarle un golpe-

¡Alto! –Grita la rubia- Liam cálmate este idiota no merece que te rebajes, si lo golpeas será pura energía mal gastada, no vale la pena que ni siquiera le hables, mejor vámonos. –Dice la chica-

Ella Helga G. Pataki. –Dice riéndose el moreno- ¿Desde cuando pretendes ser una dama? ¡Por favor! Apuesto a que sigues siendo esa machorra de siempre. –Terminando justo la frase, el moreno recibe un gran golpe en la cara de nadie más que de Lorenzo-

No vales la pena, pero vaya que se sintió bien callarte con ese golpe. –Dice Lorenzo dándole la espalda al moreno- Vámonos de aquí, los que trabajan en el cine están a punto de llamar a la policía- Dice apuntando hacia unas personas que usaban el uniforme del lugar que obviamente estaban observando todo. Todos quedaron congelados con la reacción del pelinegro-

Vaya primito… No conocía ese lado tuyo… -Dice Liam boquiabierto al igual todos-

Una vez que los chicos salieron del cine comenzaron a despedirse, Rhonda se fue a su casa al igual que Harold, Liam y Phoebe decidieron pasear un rato a solas, dejando a Helga y Lorenzo solos.

Ya es un poco tarde –Dice le pelinegro- ¿Te voy a dejar?

¿Uh? –Lo mira la chica como si estuviera esperando algo- Bueno –Le responde tímidamente.-

En el camino los chicos apenas cruzaron unas palabras hasta llegar a donde vivía la rubia.

Bien, nos vemos mañana. –Se despide la rubia-

Si, mañana paso por ti para ir a la escuela. –Dice el chico queriendo soltar los sentimientos que tenia- Adiós. –Se despide y decide caminar un rato, mientras que la chica entra a su habitación frustrada, se tira a la cama y su mente empieza a hacerle ruido recordando unas palabras que había recibido de su amiga cuando conversaban en su habitación mientras intentaban alcanzar el bolso de la rubia-

_¿Tú crees que pueda ser eso? –Dice una chica rubia pensativa-_

_Helga –Le dice Phoebe- Aclara tus sentimientos, Lorenzo puede salir lastimado, y el no merece eso._

_Si eso lo tengo muy claro amiga. –Comenta la rubia agachando la mirada-_

_Averigua dentro de ti si eso que sientes por Lorenzo es amor de verdad o solo te sientes así debido al cariño que le tienes por lo mucho que te ha ayudado…_

¿Podría ser que estuviera confundiendo sus sentimientos? –Se preguntaba la rubia-

-Por otro lado Lorenzo se regañaba a sí mismo- ¿Por qué me quedo callado? –Decía alborotándose los pelos- ¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que esto quede así, en este mismo momento voy y le digo todo a Helga! –El chico comienza a devolverse a donde vivía la rubia-

La rubia aun se encontraba tirada en su cama, cuando de repente siente el timbre.

¿Acaso podría ser? –Decía esperanzada la chica mientras bajaba rápidamente las escales, abre la puerta principal esperando que fuera el chico pelinegro-

¿Arnold? –Dice la rubia sorprendida-

Si, hola Helga, necesitaba hablar contigo. –Le comenta el rubio-

Claro, dime ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunta curiosa-

Helga me gustaría que intentáramos algo, de verdad me gustas. –Le confiesa el rubio-

Arnold yo… -La chica no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque el rubio le da un beso prácticamente forzado, justo momento donde aparece Lorenzo y los ve, el chico en silencio da media vuelta para que no notaran que estuvo ahí, sin más suelta unas lagrimas y se va del lugar…


	6. Capitulo VI: Un si dudoso

**Aquí**** sigo escribiendo inspirada XD, muchas gracias por los comentarios me emociona leerlos, amo saber que les esta gustando la historia! Espero no decepcionarlos , tengo la historia terminada ya, solo la estoy retocando así que no se preocupen por que si terminare de subir el fic, por mientras acá les dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten! :D  
**

**Capitulo VI: Un "si" dudoso**

Llega la mañana de día siguiente, Lorenzo pasó a recogerla como de costumbre, pero el camino a la escuela fue demasiado incomodo, ninguno de los dos chicos dijo una sola palabra.

¿Lorenzo? –Pregunta la rubia-

¿Uh? –Le dice el chico-

¿Pasa algo? No has dicho nada en todo el camino, estas muy serio. –Dice preocupada la chica-

No es nada importante. –Dice estacionando su auto. De esta forma los chicos entran a la escuela, pero el pelinegro se va donde su primo, la rubia pensativa en el por qué el chico se encontraba así, se dirigió al salón de clases que aun estaba vacío, se sentó y saco una pequeña foto que atesoraba de su madre, estuvo un buen rato contemplándola melancólica-

¿Helga? –Dice Arnold acercándose a ella-

¿Qué pasa? –Dice la chica guardando la foto y secándose un par de lágrimas que había derramado-

¿Por qué estás aquí sola y con esa cara de tristeza? –Le pregunta el rubio-

Nada -Le contesta- Solo recordaba algunas cosas nada más, permiso. –La chica se para de su asiento y se va al baño-

Vaya que te toco difícil. –Dice Harold acercándose al rubio- Tu, tienes que parar con esto. –Lo mira seriamente-

¿Por qué debería? – El rubio mira desafiante. Harold iba a responder, pero justo entraron Lorenzo y Liam al salón-

¡Hey! –Dice el rubio dirigiéndose al pelinegro- Tengo que hablar contigo-

-Lorenzo da un pesado suspiro- Bien, vamos. –Ambos chicos salen del salón-

Mira –Le dice Arnold- Te lo digo una vez, aléjate de Helga.

¿Qué? –Dice el pelinegro sorprendido-

Solo aléjate, no la busques, ojala ni le hables. –Dicho esto el rubio se da media vuelta y el pelinegro agacha la mirada.-

¿Qué paso? –Dice Liam saliendo del salón para saber que sucedía-

Dijo que me alejara de Helga. –Dice el chico con tono cabizbajo-

¿Y no le iras a hacer caso? –Le dice el pelo castaño-

¿Por qué no? Los vi besándose. –Comenta decepcionado-

¡Ah primito! Aquí hay algo raro, después de lo que pasó entre ustedes ¿Tú crees que Helga se besaría así como si nada con alguien más? –Dice pensativo- Dime Primo, ¿Tú crees que Helga es así? Tú qué crees conocerla tanto. Te doy un consejo, lucha por ella, no puedes, discúlpame la palabra, ser tan tonto y dejar las cosas así, yo estuviera en tu lugar lo primero que hubiera hecho es decirle todo lo que siento aunque me diga que no le interesa, y si te soy sincero dudo que ella esté interesada en ese –Refiriéndose a Arnold- Digo yo, ahora si quieres perderla allá tu. –Dice dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Lorenzo solo queda pensativo-

Paso todo el día y Lorenzo se encontraba distraído, pensativo, Helga también se encontraba de esa forma, hasta que termino el día escolar.

Helga. –Dice Arnold acercándose a la chica-

Dime. –Dice la chica cortante-

Por favor dame una oportunidad, concédeme una cita hoy. –Decía el rubio mirándola fijamente, mientras que por otro lado un pelinegro observaba lo que sucedía, sin aguantar más tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, la rubia lo vio irse y sin más desvía la mirada triste-

Está bien Arnold –Le responde la chica resignada-

De esta forma Arnold logro su cita con la rubia, conversaron, rieron, la chica pudo distraerse un rato.

Gracias Arnoldo. –Decía la chica una vez que el rubio la dejaba en donde vivía- Sinceramente lo pase bien.

Una chica pelinegra iba pasando por ahí y al ver a los rubios juntos abrió los ojos como platos y se escondió para ver lo que pasaba.

¿Por qué Arnold está con Helga? –Decía para sí misma mientras veía que el rubio tomo la mano de la chica- ¡Que rayos! ¿Este idiota que hace? ¿Acaso se le olvido que Lila es su novia? –Decía la pelinegra, obvio como la pelirroja era su amiga estaba enterada del secreto que escondían los dos. Así observo hasta cuando el rubio se despidió de la chica, una vez pasando eso la pelinegra corrió donde Helga-

¡Helga! –Le grita la pelinegra.-

¿Rhonda? –Dice sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso no importa, ¿Tu que hacías con Arnold? –Pregunta con euforia-

¿Eh? Solo salimos. –Le responde confundida-

Pero ¿Cómo amigos? –Sigue interrogando-

No sé, el me ha dicho que le gusto… -No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que la pelinegra la interrumpe-

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo. –Dice repetidamente-

¿Pero qué sucede? –Pregunta aun más confundida-

Ya te enteraras, pero amiga aléjate de él, te lo aconsejo. –Dice alejándose rápidamente, dejando a la rubia más que confundida-

Ya es un nuevo día para los chicos en la escuela, afortunadamente para todos el profesor no se presento a clases y no tenían reemplazo, eso significaba rato libre.

Bien Helga tranquila, solo acércate y pregúntale. –Decía una rubia preparándose mentalmente.- Bien, vamos. –Dicho esto se acerca a un pelinegro que conversaba con su primo-

Lorenzo… -Dice la chica llamando al pelinegro- ¿Podemos hablar?

Claro. –Dice el chico yendo hacia la rubia- ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué te sucede a ti? –Pregunta mirándolo fijamente- De un día a otro cambiaste completamente.

Por favor. –Le dice el chico- Solo déjalo así. –Al decir estas palabras sentía que se le apretaba el pecho por el dolor de dejarla ir y añade- Es lo mejor…

Helga no entiende, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Es lo mejor? La chica sin más le lanza una mirada y se da media vuelta caminado lejos del, el chico pelinegro estiro su mano queriendo detenerla.

No puedo. –Dice Lorenzo- Debo dejarla y no entrometerme más, ojala sea feliz. –Decía mientras miraba tristemente a la rubia alejarse.

Es un idiota. –Pensaba la rubia- Después de todo Lorenzo es igual a todos, para que rayos se acerco a mí, para que me beso, para que me buscaba –Decía mientras detenía el paso- ¿Sera que solo quería jugar con migo? –Se preguntaba- Claro se hizo pasar por un amigo para reírse de mí. – Pensaba con tristeza. Siguió caminado más rápido pero choco con alguien cayendo al suelo-

¡Lo siento Helga! –Dice Arnold ayudándola a pararse-

No te preocupes. –Dice la chica mientras se para- No veía por donde iba.

-Arnold quedo sorprendido con la reacción de la rubia, el esperaba que la chica lo insultara y se enojara- Vaya –Dice el chico- Esperaba otra reacción tuya- Lanza una risa pero ella no dijo nada, solo se notaba en su expresión que estaba triste-

Estas triste, se te nota ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta el rubio mirándola a los ojos. La rubia solo lo mira y decide hablarle-

Solo estoy decepcionada. –Responde con una suave voz melancólica-

Ya me imagino, se trata de Lorenzo –Dice mirándola intentando aguantar una sonrisa-

La verdad, si, de un día a otro cambio totalmente, ni siquiera me habla, soy una bruta. –Hablaba conteniendo una lágrima-

-Arnold estaba contento, de apoco lograba su objetivo, ya había separado a la rubia de Lorenzo, ahora solo faltaba hacerla suya para vengarse del engaño de Lila, después solo la dejaría- Helga yo te quiero y pienso luchar para que me des una oportunidad, solo déjame demostrártelo –Le dice el rubio tomándole la mano-

-La rubia lo mira por unos segundos.- Esta bien. –Le responde-

Ya veras, te demostrare que con migo estarás bien. –Le acaricia el rostro mirándola fijamente, pero la chica mueve la cara y desvía su mirada-

Mejor me voy. –Le dice la chica- Estoy cansada y el timbre de salida ya sonó, adiós-

Espera Helga –La detiene el rubio- No aguanto más, por favor se mi novia. –Le dice el chico sin percatarse de que Harold estaba escuchando lo que sucedía-

Arnold tu sabes que… -La interrumpe el rubio-

Si lo sé, ya me lo dijiste, y lo tengo claro pero, dime que si, así podre demostrarte mejor mi amor hacia ti. –La mira intentando convencerla- O por le menos piénsalo, piénsalo, no me digas nada ahora, respóndeme cuando quieras, pero no me digas que no, prométeme que lo pensaras.

-Helga solo lo mira- Vaya, de verdad quiere una oportunidad- Pensaba dentro de sí.-

Está bien lo pensare. –Responde resignada, se gira sin más y camina hacia la salida-

Este idiota. –Pensaba Harold- Debo hacer algo. –El chico sale corriendo en busca de un pelinegro pidiendo que no se haya marchado ya de la escuela y para su fortuna logra encontrarlo. - ¡Lorenzo! –Lo llama-

Dime ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta preocupado al ver que el chico estaba agitado-

Respóndeme algo, no quiero ser entrometido ni nada, pero aquí está pasando algo que puede dañar a Helga, ¿Sientes algo por ella de verdad o eso que vi en el cine el otro día solo fue un error? –Le pregunta mirándolo seriamente-

¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Por qué dices que Helga va a salir dañada? ¿De que rayos me hablas? –Dice alterándose un poco el pelinegro buscando una respuesta preocupado por la rubia-

El idiota de Arnold le pidió a Helga que fuera su novia. –Dice Harold-

¿Qué? –Dice bajando la voz con tristeza- ¿Pero eso que tiene? –Le pregunta intentando que los celos y la tristeza lo invadieran.-

Como no te das cuentas –Lo regaña- El solo está jugando con Helga.

¿De dónde sacas eso? –Pregunta incrédulo Lorenzo-

Si no me crees te lo mostrare, solo esperemos a que se dé la oportunidad y te lo demostrare. –Dice el chico lanzando una mirada molesta por la actitud del pelinegro, acto seguido se marcha-

¿Arnold está jugando con ella? –Pensaba preocupado el chico.- ¡Que soy idiota! –Gritaba dentro de sí al saber que estaba dejando ir a la chica que quería con alguien que tiene intenciones de dañarla-

Helga decidió dar una larga caminata para despejar su mente, mientras recordaba esos momentos alegres que vivió con Lorenzo.

_¿Sabes qué lugar me gusta visitar cuando estoy triste? –Le decía la rubia a un pelinegro-_

_Dime, no se cual. –La miraba con interés-_

_Ven conmigo. –Tomando al chico de la mano lo lleva hasta un puente-_

_¿Aquí te gusta venir? –Le pregunta sorprendido Lorenzo-_

_Sí, me gusta asomarme y ver el agua correr, me da paz, escuchar el ruido que hace el agua me relaja.- Le contaba alegre al chico mientras el solo la miraba con ternura-…_

Estos recuerdos venían a la mente de la rubia mientras llegaba a ese puente, y se asomaba para ver el agua correr.

Ojala el sonido del agua pudiera callar el ruido de mi cabeza. –Decía la rubia mientras pensaba- ¿Y si le digo que si a Arnold? Quizás el consigue conquistarme y me quite estos malos ratos que estoy pasando. -Sin pensar más la chica decide y emprende camino a la casa de huéspedes pero no alcanza a llegar porque se encuentra con el rubio en el camino-

Lorenzo por otro lado preocupado por lo que le había dicho Harold va en busca de Helga, llega a su departamento, pero para su desilusión no había nadie.

Arnold –Dice la rubia- Iba hacia tu casa pero no será necesario por lo que veo.

¿Para qué sería? –Pregunta el chico-

Sabes… -Le dice la rubia- Eh pensado un poco con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, y he decidido… -Toma aliento para dar su respuesta- Que si… acepto ser tu novia… -A la chica le había costado soltar esas últimas palabras-

Arnold dentro de sí decía "Lo lograste" y dándole una sonrisa a la rubia, toma su rostro y se acerca a ella dándole un beso… Un beso con el cual la rubia no sintió nada y la hizo cuestionarse sobre la decisión que estaba tomando…


	7. Capitulo VII: Sentimientos

**Capitulo VII: Sentimientos...**

El rubio fue a dejar a su departamento a la rubia, la cual se fue todo el camino en silencio.

Bien –Dice Arnold- Llegamos, ¿Te parece si mañana nos vamos juntos a la escuela? –Preguntaba a una rubia distraída- ¿Helga? –Intenta llamar su atención-

Ah, perdón, ¿Qué me decías? –Habla la rubia saliendo de su distracción-

Que si nos vamos juntos mañana a la escuela. –Repite el rubio-

Está bien –Le responde la chica. Ambos se despidieron y Arnold fue corriendo a casa de Gerald-

Viejo –Dice el chico abriendo la puerta de su casa y saliendo de ella- ¿Esa cara de felicidad? ¿Paso algo que debas contarme?

No tienes idea –Dice el rubio riéndose- ¡Helga acepto ser mi novia! –Lanza una gran carcajada-

¡No me digas! –Dice el chico riéndose fuerte- Y yo que pensé que no caería nunca, después de verla besándose con Lorenzo, pensé que perdías el tiempo.

¿Qué? –Pregunta el rubio- ¿Y eso cuando paso?

Ese día que te conté que iría al cine con Anna, allá los encontré. –Le contaba el moreno-

Ese fue el mismo día en el que yo le di un beso… -Pensaba en voz alta el chico-

-Gerald lanza una gran carcajada- Por eso saliste abofeteado entonces viejo.

Claro - Decía Arnold recordando lo que paso ese día.-

_Arnold yo… -La chica no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque el rubio le da un beso prácticamente forzado, por lo que la rubia lo empuja y le da una tremenda bofetada en la cara-_

_¡¿Pero qué rayos haces?! Idiota, que te quede algo bien claro, ¡Yo amo a Lorenzo! –Dicho esto la chica entra dando un tremendo portazo-_

Vaya –Decía el moreno- Pero ¿Qué habrá pasado que esos dos se alejaron?

La verdad no lo sé ni me interesa. –Explica el rubio- Solo sé que eso me ayudo bastante. –Lanza una risa, y ambos chicos comienzan a caminar mientras seguían conversando-

Mientras la rubia se encontraba tirada en su cama mirando fijamente el techo, solo pensaba y pensaba.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto está mal, yo no quiero a Arnold y aceptar ser su novia lo único que hago es jugar con él, debo conversar bien las cosas con él, quiero sentir que alguien que me quiere de verdad y quizá Arnold es esa persona, solo debo aprender a quererlo así como lo hacía cuando niña. –Se sienta y busca uno de sus libros rosas en los que escribía cuando niña, una vez que encontró uno lo abrió y comenzó a ver lo que contenía-

Vaya –Decía mientras leía lo que tenia escrito ese libro- De verdad estaba enamorada de él cabeza de balón a los nueve años, pero crecí las cosas cambiaron, me gustaría volver a ser esa niña inocente que creía en el amor perfecto –Cierra bruscamente el libro y mira la tapa del mismo- Como es este destino, el hace y deshace en las vidas, de un día para otro cambia todo lo que uno creía, cambia bruscamente de camino, aun así… -Dice la chica levantando la mirada- quisiera que una vez las cosas salieran bien…

Llego el dia siguiente y Arnold pasa a buscar a la rubia para ir a la escuela juntos. Helga antes de abrir la puerta da un gran suspiro y se anima a continuar con su día.

Hola Arnold –Saluda la rubia al chico.-

Hola ¿Cómo estás? –Dice acercándose a la chica para besarla, pero ella gira la cara evitándolo-

Lo siento pero no…

Tranquila si comprendo –La interrumpe el rubio- ¿Vamos?

Si, vamos –Le responde la chica mientras comienzan a caminar hacia la escuela-

Helga –Le habla el rubio- ¿Podemos mantener lo del noviazgo en secreto un tiempo? Creo que aun no es tiempo de que sepan los demás -Justifica el chico-

-Helga lo mira extrañada- Bien, como quieras –Responde fríamente-

Y otra cosa –Añade el rubio- Por favor aléjate de Lorenzo

¿Qué? –Dice la rubia sorprendida con la petición del chico-

Por favor, es que siento que él me va a separar de ti, además no quiero que él te haga daño. –Le explica Arnold-

No responderé eso. –Dice cortante la chica-

Por favor –Insiste el rubio-

-Helga mira a Arnold desconcertada con lo que le pedía, la chica pasa la mano por su rostro confundida- Esta bien –Responde débilmente-

Los chicos llegan a la escuela como si fueran dos amigos y a cierto pelinegro le llama la atención esto, pero el chico se concentra en ir a hablar con la rubia, rápidamente la alcanza y la toma del brazo.

Helga –Le habla el chico-

¿Lorenzo? –Dice sorprendida-

Tenemos que hablar –Le dice mirándola fijamente-

Dime, ¿Qué sucede? –Mira hacia el suelo-

Helga ¿Aceptaste ser la novia de Arnold? –Pregunta aun sosteniéndola del brazo-

¿Cómo sabes de eso? –Interroga al chico-

Eso no importa, dime sí o no. –Insiste Lorenzo-

-La chica lo mira, mientras sentía que el pecho se le apretaba- Eso no te importa –Responde soltándose del chico y alejándose de él-

Helga… -Dice débilmente el pelinegro viendo como la rubia se marcha-

Te dije que la dejaras –Dice un rubio acercándose al chico-

Olvídalo –Responde seriamente- Si piensas que te hare caso estas mal –Dicho esto el pelinegro sin siquiera mirar al rubio se va hacia el salón-

Las clases avanzaron y por fin terminaron, los chicos se ven alegres ya que llegaba el fin de semana.

Deberíamos reunirnos y hacer una fiesta –Propone Rhonda a sus compañeros– Los invito a todos hoy en la noche a mi casa.

¿Vamos primito? –Le pregunta Liam al pelinegro-

No lo sé –Responde cabizbajo-

¡Vamos! –Lo anima- Para que te diviertas un rato-

Está bien –Responde si hacerse de rogar, pensando en que podría tener una oportunidad ahí de hablar con la rubia-

Llego la noche y comenzaron a llegar los chicos a la casa de la pelinegra, juntos aparecieron Liam, Phoebe y Lorenzo, el pelinegro al entrar comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la rubia, hasta que la encontró conversando con Rhonda pero no pudo acercarse a ella.

Los chicos comenzaron la fiesta, unos se emborracharon otros estaban haciendo desorden, y unos jugaban a secreto o desafío.

Bien Lila escoge ahora –Le decía Rhonda-

Haber… -Pensaba la chica- Harold, secreto o desafío.

¡Desafío! –Dijo decidido-

Bien, debes salir a la calle y gritar, soy la reina del mundo –Le dijo la pelirroja-

Eso es sencillo –Dijo riéndose-

Espera –Lo interrumpió la chica- Debe ser con un vestido de Rhonda –Lanza una risa-

¿Qué estás loca? Me niego rotundamente –Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

Aquí tengo uno –Decía la pelinegra mostrando un vestido que fue a buscar- Toma póntelo y cumple, no seas poco hombre.

-El chico miro el vestido y luego miro a sus amigos- Como los odio –Susurro- Denme ese vestido- Se puso el vestido y cumplió, pero lo pillo su madre y de una oreja se lo llevo a su casa-

Rayos, ¿ahora quien seguirá si a Harold se lo llevaron? –Decía la pelinegra-

Giremos esta botella –Dijo Arnold mostrando una que llevaba en la mano-

Está bien –Dijo Rhonda – Yo comienzo –La chica tomo la botella y la giro, todos la seguían con la mirada esperando a que se detuviera y mostrara quien era el siguiente en ser desafiado, hasta que por fin paro apuntando hacia Lorenzo.-

Bien escoge –Le dijo la pelinegra-

Bien escojo secreto –Dijo el chico-

Bien cuéntanos ¿Quién de todos los que estamos aquí te cae mal o no soportas y por qué? –Todos esperan que responda, aunque muchos ya sabían su respuesta-

Bien –Dice el chico preparando su respuesta- Es más que obvia esa respuesta. –Dice el chico lanzando una mirada a cierto rubio- Permiso -El chico se levanta y se aleja del grupo, todos lo quedan mirando sorprendidos en especial la rubia, pero luego siguen jugando, al rato después se aburren y cada uno se va por su lado.-

Helga –La llama Arnold silenciosamente-

¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta yendo donde estaba el chico-

Ven, acompáñame –La toma de la mano y tambaleando un poco por el alcohol la lleva a un cuarto de la casa-

¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunta la chica inquieta-

Ven –Dice el chico acercándose a ella, tomándola de los hombros y dirigiéndola hacia una cama que había en la habitación-

¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –Dice la chica empujando al rubio-

Pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estar con uno más te incomoda? –Dice notándose su embriaguez-

Olvídalo, no puedo con esto, lo siento pero no seguiré siendo tu novia, no puedo, ni debo –Dice la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, mientras el rubio se queda dormido tirado en la cama-

La chica sale rápidamente de la fiesta, el pelinegro se percata de eso y sale tras ella.

¡Helga! –Le grita el chico, pero la rubia no para el paso, por eso Lorenzo corre hasta detenerla-

¿Qué quieres por favor? ¿Por qué me buscas después de que te alejaste de mí? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pretendes? –Le pregunta alterada la chica-

Es que, tu, bueno, yo, es que Arnold, es que lo que paso el otro día –Decía Lorenzo confundido, los nervios lo traicionaron y comenzó a lanzar palabras en desorden. De repente la rubia comienza de a poco a reírse hasta soltar carcajadas. El chico deja de hablar y la queda mirando extrañado-

¿Te estás riendo? –Dice mirándola-

¡Ay! Lo siento –Dice la rubia aun carcajeando y secándose las lágrimas que corrían por tanta risa- No pude evitarlo, hace tiempo no te escuchaba hablar puras tonterías a causa de tus nervios. –Le explica aun riéndose. El chico la mira con ternura, se acerca y le da un abrazo lo que hace que la chica deje de reírse-

Discúlpame brutita –Le dice tiernamente el pelinegro- Confundí las cosas, no quiero perder a mi amiga por estupideces, te quiero mucho para eso.

-La rubia al escuchar esas palabras abraza también al chico.- Pensé que no me volverías a hablar ¿Qué paso?

Bien –Dice el chico decidido a explicarle a la rubia- ¿Recuerdas ese día cuando fuimos al cine?

Si, si lo recuerdo –Dice la rubia sonrojándose ligeramente-

Después de que te fui a dejar, estuve pensando unas cosas y decidí volver a buscarte pero cuando llegue… bien… Te vi besándote con Arnold y no sé que me paso, soy un idiota jamás debí haber confundido las cosas, ni debí sentirme así con lo que vi, pero después Arnold se me acerco y me pidió que me alejara de ti y para que ustedes estuvieran bien, pues yo accedí, no quería entrometerme…

¿Verme besándome con Arnold? El me dio un beso a la fuerza y yo le di una bofetada y bueno le dije un par de cosas –Lo interrumpe la rubia- Tu eres mi amigo y sea cual sea la situación que se presente lo seguirás siendo –Le dice la chica mirándolo a los ojos- Arnold también me pidió que me alejara de ti y yo quise hacerlo pero solo porque tú te estabas alejando de mí, eso me hizo sentir mal.

¿Lo abofeteaste? ¿Y que le dijiste? Auch eso debió doler...–Le dice el pelinegro- Yo pensé que...

¿Que? ¿Que lo dejaría besarme? Si ni siquiera siento algo por el, accedí ser su novia pensando que... -Se detiene antes de soltar unas palabras-

¿Pensando que? -Le pregunta el chico-

Nada, solo tonteras -Responde la chica-

Prometamos no volver a distanciarnos pase lo que pase. -Le dice el pelinegro-

Está bien pero prométemelo por el meñique –Dice la rubia estirando el dedo-

-Lorenzo la queda mirando- No, eso es de niñas –Le responde-

-Helga hace un ruido con la garganta y vuelve a estirar el meñique- Vamos… -Dice esperando la rubia-

Está bien… –Dice vencido el chico dándole el meñique- No quiero ni imaginar lo ridículo que me veo haciendo esto.

Si lo sé –Dice la rubia riéndose- De hecho por eso lo hice, tu sabes que detesto esas cosas –Le lanza una risita-

¡Que eres hermosa, me encantas! –Dice el pelinegro tiernamente y sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, cuando lo hace abre los ojos como platos y se tapa la boca, la rubia lo solo lo quedo mirando sin saber que decir- Lo siento no quise decir eso, bueno si, pero no debí. ¡Ah! Helga no puedo más…

¿Qué? –Dice confundida la rubia- ¿A qué te refieres?

A... que te amo… y mucho… -Le dice el chico soltando por fin lo que guardaba hace mucho tiempo-


	8. Capitulo VIII: Por favor entra en razon

**Capitulo VIII: Por favor Entra en ****razón**

-La rubia sentía que el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, no sabía que responder- Lorenzo… -Dice la chica-

No digas nada por favor. –La interrumpe el pelinegro- Déjame hacer las cosas bien esta vez…

¿Pero a que te refieres con hacer las cosas bien? –Dice la rubia confundida-

Ya entenderás, solo tenme un poquito de paciencia, ¿te voy a dejar? Es un poco tarde ya –Le dice el pelinegro-

Está bien –Responde la rubia muy confundida-

El chico la va a dejar a su casa y sin agregar nada se despiden.

Llega la mañana del día siguiente y como es la costumbre de los sábados en la rubia, dormía hasta tarde, pero un golpe en su puerta la despertó más temprano que de costumbre, la chica se levanta y abre la puerta.

¿Si que necesita? –Le pregunta la rubia a un señor que estaba parado en su puerta-

Busco a la señorita Helga Pataki –Dice el caballero-

Soy yo –Responde-

Firme aquí por favor –Le dice pasándole un papel, la chica toma un lápiz y solo firma-

Bien, tome –Dice el señor entregándole un hermoso arreglo floral- Hasta luego –Se despide y retira, la rubia toma el arreglo y lo deja sobre la mesa, mientras lo observa sorprendida se da cuenta de que entremedio hay una tarjetita, la toma y lee lo que dice.-

_"Espero que te gusten. Y perdóname… No pude encontrar alguna flor que fuera igual de bella que tu, tampoco una que se acercara al menos a lo hermosa que eres…" _

La chica al terminar de leer da un gran suspiro y una gran sonrisa mientras miraba las bellas flores que le había mandado el autor de la nota quien no era nadie más que Lorenzo.

Llego la tarde y la chica se había puesto de acuerdo para reunirse con Phoebe en el centro comercial, se arregla y sale al encuentro de su amiga.

¡Por fin llegas! –Dice la oriental que llevaba un buen rato esperando-

Lo siento me retrase un poco, ¡pero aquí estoy! Vamos a ver el vestido que llevaras al baile de aniversario de la escuela, aunque aun ni lo anuncien –Dice burlándose de la chica-

Quizás aun no lo anuncian pero sabes que Rhonda es la que organiza todo y ya me dijo cuando seria, el lunes creo que se lo dirá a todo el salón. –Le comenta a la rubia-

Y que ¿Ya te invitaron al baile? –Pregunta sarcásticamente sabiendo la respuesta-

Es obvio que iré con Liam –Dice la chica- ¿Y tú?

Yo que –Intentando ignorar la pregunta-

Tu ¿Con quién iras? –Insiste la pelinegra-

Yo ni pienso en ir –Responde mirando hacia todos lados- Mira este vestido esta hermoso –Dice la rubia intentando evitar el tema pasándole un vestido corto, ajustado, de color violeta con detalles de flores al final de este- Pruébatelo seguro te quedara hermoso.

Así la chica logra desviar el tema y se concentran buscando un vestido para la oriental.

Deberías probarte uno. –Dice la pelinegra- Mira este es sencillo, pero lindo, toma. –Le pasa un vestido corto, ajustado, color blanco y con un detalle de cinturón negro por la cintura.

Está bien, dame eso, aunque no quiero ni pensar como me veré –La rubia entra al probador y se pone el vestido- Bien Pheebs aquí voy –Y sale la chica dejándose ver con el vestido puesto, la oriental queda boquiabierta, la figura de Helga era envidiable. –

Vaya Helga… ¡Te ves hermosa! –Grita Phoebe- Debes llevarte ese vestido ¡ahora ya!

¡Acaso te volviste loca! –Dice entrando al probador para cambiarse- No, no y no, y ahora si ya tienes tu vestido, vámonos. –La rubia deja el vestido en donde estaba y con la pelinegra salen de la tienda-

Oye –Dice la oriental mirando su celular- Liam me invito a ver una película a su casa y me dice que te invite ¿Vamos?

Está bien –Dice la rubia, pero recordó que Liam vive en la casa de Lorenzo, ya que no tenia donde quedarse porque sus padres pasan viajando y él quería estar en un lugar estable- Vamos –Dijo decidida-

Las chicas llegaron a la enorme casa, Liam las recibió y fueron a una habitación donde había un gran televisor y cómodos asientos, las chicas jugaban en los asientos ya que eran un poco extraños y era inevitable, mientras esperaban la película, y de repente entra un pelinegro a la habitación, lo que puso a la rubia muy nerviosa.

-Lanzando una risa- Helga acostumbra a jugar en estos asientos pero ¿Tu Phoebe? –Dijo mientras se sentaba y seguido entraba el pelo castaño-

¡Mi amor no se te peguen las costumbres de Helga! –Dijo Liam a la oriental riéndose-

Que gracioso –Dice la rubia acomodándose en el asiento- ¿Y qué película veremos?

Una de terror –Dijo Lorenzo mientras comenzaba la película-

Los chicos vieron la terrorífica película, Phoebe abrazada a Liam asustada.

Gracias –Le dice la rubia al pelinegro- Estaban muy lindas las flores. –Lo mira y le sonríe a lo que Lorenzo le responde con una sonrisa- Ven –Le dice la rubia al pelinegro parándose silenciosamente del asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta, el chico hace lo mismo, dejando solos a Liam y a Phoebe viendo la película-

¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta el chico-

Nada solo quiero caminar un rato –Salen de la casa y dan un paseo mientras conversan, pero de repente el pelinegro detiene a la rubia y la mira fijamente a los ojos-

Helga… Necesito preguntarte algo –Dice tomándole las manos, la chica solo lo mira nerviosa- Bueno… Aquí va –Dice dando un suspiro- Tu…

Bravo –Aparece Arnold aplaudiendo sarcásticamente interrumpiendo al pelinegro- Conseguiste lo que querías Lorenzo, hasta que estas logrando convencer a Helga de tus mentiras.

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Arnold? –Pregunta la rubia-

Cuéntale, a mi no me corresponde decirlo –Dice el rubio lanzando una risa. El estaba molesto por lo que paso en la fiesta, se sintió humillado con el rechazo de la rubia y por eso decidió inventar cosas para separar a los chicos-

¿Qué? ¿De qué estupidez hablas? Eso es una tremenda mentira –Se defiende el pelinegro-

Helga, ya te advertí –Continua Arnold- Si quieres creerme es asunto tuyo –Se da media vuelta y se va-

¿No vas a creerle? -Dice el pelinegro a lo que la rubia no contesta- Helga mírame.

-La chica lo mira y suelta unas palabras con tono de cansancio – Sabes, mejor me voy, ya es tarde.

Respóndeme por favor, no me digas que le creíste… -Dice el chico desilusionándose-

Ya no se qué creer… Lo siento –Dice la chica- Me voy Lorenzo, nos vemos el lunes en clase. –Se despide la chica caminado hacia su departamento-

El chico solo siente un vacio, ¿De verdad la rubia desconfía del?

El domingo la rubia no quiso salir y no lo hizo, estuvo en su departamento ordenado un par de cosas y limpiando, cuando de repente suena su celular, era un mensaje de Lorenzo.

_"Espero que estés bien, solo te escribo porque necesito que sepas que no dejo de pensar en ti y que eres lo mas importante en mi vida… que tengas un buen día"_

-La chica pone su cara entre sus manos angustiada, no desconfiaba del pelinegro pero sentía una culpa tremenda, sentía que solo había jugado con Arnold y ese pensamiento no la dejaba tranquila-Tengo miedo… -Dijo la chica sentándose en una silla mientras miraba fijamente su celular. La rubia tomo un abrigo y salió tomando camino hacia el cementerio, mientras intentaba despejarse, al llegar busca donde se encontraba su madre enterrada y se sienta al lado de ella-

Hola Miriam –Dice la chica abrazando sus rodillas- Sabes las cosas en mi vida están patas arriba –Le contaba- Creo que me iré de acá, tengo muchos malos recuerdos, pero obvió vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda, si –Dice la chica decidiéndose- Creo que debo irme de acá, supongo que me tendré que contactar con Olga, bien gracias por escucharme – Dice la rubia parándose y dejando una linda flor. La rubia se comunica con su hermana y se ponen de acuerdo para que la chica emprenda camino-

Bien –Dice melancólica- Supongo que me voy mañana en la tarde, igual iré a clases medio día para despedirme –Piensa mientras arregla sus cosas-

Llego el lunes y la vuelta a clases los chicos llegaban a sus salones para comenzar el día.

Bien muchachos -Dice el profesor entrando al salón- Hoy les dejo este rato libre para que se organicen para el baile, yo no podre acompañarlos pero los dejo a cargo del señor Harold. –Dicho esto el profesor se marcha-

Bien -Dice Harold pasando al frente- Hablemos de algo interesante, el baile, Rhonda ilústranos.

Bien chicos –Dice la pelinegra- El baile de aniversario será en dos semanas más, así que apúrense en encontrar pareja, el resto de los detalles se los hare saber en la semana. –Una vez dicho esto todos comenzaron a conversar nerviosos por encontrar pareja-

Bien, que interesante –Dice Harold sarcásticamente- Ahora hablemos de otro punto muy interesante, Arnold por favor ¿Podrías explicarnos como le haces para engañar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo? –Todo el salón quedo sorprendido con lo que decía el chico robusto-

¿De qué hablas? –Dice Lila levantándose de su asiento- ¿Por eso querías seguir ocultando que aun éramos novios? –Todo el salón lanza un ¡uhh! De sorpresa.-

¿Qué? –Dice Lorenzo aun mas sorprendido, y miro a la rubia esperando que se encontrara bien, pero se notaba en su rostro la decepción-

Este chico –Dice Harold- Quería conquistar a Helga para vengarse de Lila porque lo engaño. Lo siento, Lila, Helga, pero se tiene que acabar esto y he hablado un montón de veces con él para que se detenga, pero no lo hace.

Haber –Dice Arnold levantándose de su asiento- Primero, tu Lila me engañaste así que no tienes derecho a reclamar, y segundo la otra con la que estuve es una puta porque llegamos a la cama y después me deja porque según ella está enamorada de otro.

Todo el salón quedo boquiabierto y algunos criticaban a la rubia, pero algunos no le creían al rubio, Helga sin aguantar la impotencia y la rabia se levanta y se dirige a Arnold-

Helga…. –Dice Lorenzo viendo como la chica miraba con rabia al rubio-

No seas poco hombre y mentiroso, jamás llegamos a nada, y sabes –Dice la rubia mirando el piso- Jamás me lo espere de ti, eres un cualquiera. –Dicho eso sale del salón, no quería perder los estribos, pero tampoco resistió la pena de ser humillada de tal forma con tantas mentiras. La rubia camina derramando lagrimas y sin aguantar más se echa a correr, y justo Liam, quien venía del baño, la vio.

¡Helga! –Grita y sale corriendo detrás de ella-

En el salón los chicos seguían sorprendidos, Lila quien no aguanto, se puso a llorar ahí mismo.

Lorenzo que escuchaba todo cada vez estaba más furioso e intentaba controlarse pero no pudo y levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose al rubio, Sid y Harold intentan calmarlo.

¿Qué? ¿Te molesto que hablara de Helga? –Dijo burlescamente el rubio, y sin más el pelinegro va hacia él y lo golpea, provocando el grito de algunas chicas-

¡Imbécil! –Gritaba el pelinegro con mucha rabia-Como deje que le hicieras eso a Helga… -Decía angustiado y sintiéndose culpable pasándose las manos por la cara y buscando a la rubia- ¿Y Helga? –Preguntaba –

Ella salió hace un buen rato del salón –Le responde Harold, el chico sale corriendo en busca de la chica-

¡Helga! –Decía Liam deteniendo a la rubia, la que había corrido hasta el puente- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así? –Pregunta preocupado-

Ya no puedo mas –Dice la chica débilmente- Todo esto es una estupidez, pero yo me voy de acá hoy

¡Que! –Exclamo Liam- ¿Para donde te vas?

Me voy a Inglaterra –Le responde la chica, tomando un autobús-

Cielos –Dice Liam sin entender que paso.-

-Por otro lado en la escuela el pelinegro buscaba a la rubia pero no la encontraba. Hasta que sintió algo extraño, de repente lo invadió una angustia tremenda. – El puente… -Dijo corriendo hacia ese lugar-

¡Hey chico! –Lo detiene un auxiliar de la escuela- Ya van dos chicos que se arrancaron de la escuela ¿Tu también?

Lo siento pero es una emergencia –Dice el pelinegro sin detenerse-

Pero que –Dice el señor rascándose la cabeza- ¿Qué sucede que aquí que todos llegan y se van como si nada?...

En el salón Arnold estaba sentado pensativo y se le acerca Harold.

¿Tú no que me ibas a ayudar? ¿Qué te paso? –Le pregunto el rubio.-

Leí algo en unos de los diarios de Helga y de verdad me sentí culpable, intente contártelo pero tú nunca parabas de hablar –Le cuenta el chico-

¿De qué trataba? –Pregunta Arnold-

Su padre, mato a su madre quien luego intento de dañarla, y también leí –Dice agachando la cabeza- Que Helga cayó en depresión, muchas veces intento quitarse la vida… -Le explica cabizbajo-

¡¿Qué?! –Dice sorprendido el rubio-

Si, lo que escuchas, y sabes al seguir leyendo, era increíble como Lorenzo la ayudo, bueno, lo que ella escribía eran puras cosas agradeciéndole a él –Sigue contando Harold- Al parecer el la saco de todo eso… Y nosotros queríamos hacerle más daño aun…

No puedo creerlo… -Dice el rubio sintiéndose culpable. Gira la cabeza y ve a Lila llorando, ve a sus compañeros alterados- ¿Qué hice? –Se preguntaba. Decidido se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la pelirroja. –

Lo siento Lila, perdí la cabeza, nosotros debimos terminar hace tiempo –Dice mirándola seriamente-

Si –Le responde la chica- Esto es el adiós definitivo… -La chica se levanta y sale del salón-

Debo hacer algo ahora, Helga tiene que estar terrible, y para qué decir de Lorenzo, bien dado el golpe que me dio –Decía el rubio sobándose la cara- Debo pedir disculpas, sé que eso no arreglara totalmente las cosas pero aunque sea algo debo hacer.

Si amigo –Le dice Harold mirándolo-

Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón, aunque haya sido un poco tarde –Le dice el rubio-

Tranquilo amigo –Ambos chicos se dan un amistoso abrazo y Arnold sale corriendo en busca de la rubia o del pelinegro a quien encontrara primero-

-Lorenzo llega al puente y ahí encuentra a su primo.- ¡Liam! –Le grita-

¡Primito! –Le responde- Me imagino que andas buscando a Helga –Le dice-

Claro que si, ¿La has visto? –Le pregunta agitado pero escucha que alguien lo llama-

¡Lorenzo! –Grita un rubio-

¿Qué quiere este idiota ahora? –Dice perdiendo la paciencia-

Tranquilo –Le dice Arnold- Solo quiero disculparme, Harold me hiso entender todo, de verdad lo siento.

-El pelinegro y Liam quedaron asombrados con el cambio del rubio, pero Liam inquieto cambia el tema-

Después se disculpan, Lorenzo –Dice mirando al chico- Helga me dijo que se va a Inglaterra de vuelta, ¡se va ahora!

¿Qué? –Dice el pelinegro abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿La voy a perder…?


	9. Capitulo IX: ¿Dónde estas?

**Capitulo IX: ¿Donde estas?**

Vamos a buscarla –Propone Liam- Debió ir a buscar sus cosas a su departamento, no creo que se haya ido así nada mas…

Tienes razón –Dice el pelinegro- Voy a ver si está ahí –Dicho esto el chico se va hacia su auto, se sube y emprende rápidamente el camino hacia el departamento de la rubia. El chico al llegar sube corriendo las escaleras que dan hacia el departamento de la chica, y golpea la puerta, pero nadie sale, pensando que hacer, toma su celular y empieza a marcar el numero de la rubia pero daba el tono de apagado, baja y sube nuevamente al auto, dirigiéndose al aeropuerto, al llegar se acerca rápidamente a informaciones.-

Disculpe –Dice el pelinegro- Quisiera saber si el vuelo a Inglaterra ya salió.

Haber -Dice el joven revisando una computadora- Si, el último vuelo que salió fue hace diez minutos.

-El chico sin más, mira hacia abajo sintiendo un vacio tremendo-

Vaya… Lo siento –Dice Liam quien logro alcanzarlo y pudo escuchar la mala notica- Pero primo –Dice teniendo una idea- Tal vez este no es el vuelo que Helga debía tomar ¿Por qué no le preguntas al tipo ese? –Dice señalando que fuera de nuevo a informaciones-

Puede ser… -Dice esperanzado- Voy a preguntarle, espero que me pueda responder. –El chico camina de nuevo hacia el mesón y se acerca al mismo joven que le atendió.-

Discúlpeme de nuevo –Le dice- Me podrías hacer un favor.

¿Cuál sería? –Responde el muchacho-

Quisiera saber si una chica tomo ese vuelo, por favor –Lo mira intentando convencerlo-

No sé por qué, pero lo hare, por favor no comente esto o me regañaran –Dice el chico buscando en su computador-

Tranquilo no lo hare y muchas gracias –Le responde Lorenzo-

Bien, ¿Cómo se llama la chica? –Le pregunta el joven-

Helga Pataki –Responde el pelinegro-

Haber… -Dice buscando- Aquí sale que la chica compro un pasaje para el vuelo que ya salió –Dice mientras observa la pantalla, el pelinegro al escuchar eso sintió un profundo desaire y tristeza- Pero… -Añade el muchacho haciendo que Lorenzo preste atención nuevamente- Aquí dice que ella no abordo el vuelo, no esta registrado su ingreso al avión-

¿Qué? –Dice el chico mostrándose más esperanzado- Muchas gracias –Dice y comienza a caminar fuera del aeropuerto- Quizás esta en su departamento- Pensando eso rápidamente se devuelve al departamento, golpea varias veces pero no sale nadie, vuelve a marcar a el celular de la rubia pero suena en tono apagado-

Chico –Le dice una señora que iba pasando por fuera del departamento de la rubia- ¿Buscas a alguien ahí? -Le pregunta-

Si. Busco a la chica que vive aquí –Responde-

Pero muchacho, la chica que vivía ahí se fue hoy, pero sabes dejo sus cosas abajo –Le dice extrañada la señora- Ella fue hoy a hacer el retiro, me conto que se iba a Inglaterra si mal no recuerdo, pero cuando volví de ir a buscar el libro donde anoto los retiros, la chica no estaba pero sus cosas seguían ahí, espere a que volviera por ellas pero nunca apareció así que las guarde en un armario, no sé si quieras llevarlas tu por si la vez –Le explica la señora-

¿Qué? –Dice confundido el chico- Esta bien yo llevo las cosas –Respondió pensando en que podría pasar con la rubia. La señora le entrego las cosas y el la hecho en su auto.- Que estará pasando… -Se preguntaba. Tomo su celular y intento llamar de nuevo, pero aun estaba apagado-

Liam –Le dice el pelinegro a su primo quien lo esperaba afuera- Helga no está pero sus cosas están aquí, que significara esto. –Dice preocupado-

Vaya, que extraño –Responde el chico- Puede que esté en algún lado por ahí y simplemente olvido sus cosas –Dice optimista-

Si, tienes razón, por mientras guardare yo sus cosas porque la señora no tenía ni la más mínima intención en tenerlas ahí. –Los chicos se van a su casa, pero el pelinegro estaba muy inquieto, no entendía que estaba pasando ¿Dónde estará Helga?, se preguntaba cada segundo sin evitar preocuparse.-

Paso la tarde y el Lorenzo intento una y otra vez comunicarse con la rubia, pero no tuvo éxito.

¡Lorenzo! –Grita Liam muy alterado y agitado-

¿Qué pasa? –Dice el pelinegro-

Iba caminando por la calle… -Decía intentando tomas aliento- Habían unos policías y mira me entregaron esto –Le dice pasándole un papel, el cual el pelinegro leyó y su cara demostró su preocupación-

¿Bob Pataki se escapo de la cárcel? –Decía apretando el papel, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado con la chica-

Cuando lo vi –Le comenta el pelo castaño- Lo primero que pensé fue y Dios espero estar equivocado…

Que él tiene que ver con la desaparición de Helga… -Lo interrumpe el pelinegro-

Primo no pensemos lo peor, tal vez esta por ahí caminando o quizá en donde pero está bien –Dice Liam- Pero sabes, de todas formas deberíamos avisar, ya sabes a la policía –Intentaba decir con sutileza para que el pelinegro no cayera en la desesperación-

Vamos ahora –Responde Lorenzo dando un gran suspiro pesado, tragando saliva e intentando tomar valor-

Los chicos llegaron a hasta una estación policial donde explicaron la situación a un oficial.

Debemos iniciar una búsqueda, he visto casos así y no terminan bien –Dice el policía pesimista como eran de costumbre-

-El pelinegro no emitía sonido alguno, se encontraba como en shock, no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, pero el ruido de su celular lo interrumpe, lo toma y ve que es la rubia.-

¡Es ella! –Dice inquieto y contesta- ¡Helga! –Dice respondiendo la llamada, pero no contesta nadie, solo se escuchaban unos ruidos como de un reloj- ¡¿Hola?! –Vuelve a decir intentando que le respondan, pero se escucha un fuerte ruido como si hubieran roto un vidrio y se corta la llamada, Lorenzo comienza a temblar y se dispone a llamar de vuelta pero le interrumpe el oficial-

¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunta al chico-

No, no dijo nada solo se escucharon unos ruidos y se corto la llamada. –Responde nervioso-

Ni se te ocurra llamar de vuelta –Le advierte el oficial-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunta inquieto el chico-

Entiende –Le explica el policía- Piensa que si ha ella la secuestraron o algo así y la llamas de vuelta puedes provocar que la descubran y termine mal.

No… ¡No ella tiene que estar bien! –Dice alterado el chico- Tengo que saber algo de ella –Dice tomando el celular-

¡Tranquilo! –Le grita Liam- Yo tampoco quiero pensar lo peor, pero entiende lo que te dice el oficial, si la llamas puedes provocar algo peor. –Dice el pelo castaño tomándolo por los hombros, pero el pelinegro se quiebra y cae en la silla tomando su cabeza entre sus manos-

Esto no puede estar pasando –Dice el chico mientras se soltaban algunas lágrimas, pero su celular vuelve a sonar, Lorenzo lo toma rápidamente pero sus manos temblaban. –Está llamando de nuevo –Avisa el chico-

Tranquilízate –Le dice el oficial- Yo te daré algunas instrucciones, síguelas al pie de la letra, primero vamos a intentar localizar de donde viene la llamada para eso tienes que hablar con ella unos minutos, ahora contesta. –Le indica el policía, a lo que Lorenzo hace caso y contesta la llamada-

¿Bueno? –Dice el chico temblando-

Lorenzo… -Se escucha la rubia hablándole muy bajo-

¡Helga dime que pasa! –Le responde alterándose un poco-

Por favor necesito ayuda, me tienen encerrada en no sé donde –Dice la chica escuchándose su angustia-

¿Qué te dice? –Pregunta el oficial-

Que la tienen encerrada –Responde débilmente el pelinegro-

Pregúntale que es lo que ve a su alrededor, yo tomare nota –Le indica-

Helga, dime ¿Qué vez? –Dice intentando calmar su voz para que la chica le entendiera-

No hay nada, no se ve nada –Dice la chica notándose su llanto- Solo hay un enorme reloj muy extraño. –El policía mientras iba anotando ya que el celular estaba en altavoz por lo que escuchaba todo-

Dile que te describa ese reloj –Le indica el oficial-

Por favor Hel, describe el reloj –Le dice el chico-

No sé, solo veo que tiene varios colores, creo que tiene rojo, azul, y naranjo, creo. –Le dice la chica-

Bien –Dice el oficial- Pregúntale que paso, y como se encuentra, ya falta poco para poder saber de dónde viene la llamada.

¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le pregunta el pelinegro- Dime como te sientes, ¿Qué te paso?

No sé, no recuerdo nada, creo que tengo una herida, por favor ¡Sáquenme de aquí! –Dice angustiada la chica, pero de repente se corta la llamada.-

¿Helga? –Habla el chico- Se corto la llamada –Dice alterado-

Tranquilo chico haremos lo posible por hallar a la muchacha, por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas, pueden retirarse –Les indica el oficial-

¡¿Qué?! –Dice alterando el pelinegro- ¡Como que no pueden hacer nada mas, puede que después sea tarde! –Grita el chico mientras temblaba de la rabia e impotencia que sentía por no poder hacer nada-

Vamos Lorenzo –Le dice Liam- Tranquilo haremos algo, pero tranquilo –Intenta calmarlo mientras salían de la estación policial-

¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? –Decía soltando unas inevitables lagrimas- ¡Es obvio que no está bien, hay que hacer algo!

¡Si lo sé! –Le responde fuerte el pelo castaño.- ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer? …

Esa noche fue eterna para el pelinegro, no pudo dormir nada, y pasaba mirando su celular cada minuto esperando que la chica lo volviera a llamar, luchaba con la tentación de llamarla, quería ayudarla, estar con ella, escucharla y saber que estaba bien, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, eso la pondría en riesgo, pero su desesperación era tremenda, intentando calmarse salió de su habitación y se dio una vuelta por su casa, mientras Liam en su cuarto se encontraba fijo mirando un mural donde tenía muchas fotos, pensando que seria de la rubia y como ayudar.

Al día siguiente Liam se prepara para ir a la escuela, pero el pelinegro pretende quedarse en su casa esperando alguna señal, de repente suena el celular y contestan rápidamente.

¿Bueno? –Contesta Liam-

Buenos días, soy el oficial John y necesito que vengan a la estación de policías ahora. –Le dice el policía-

Bien, vamos enseguida –Dice Liam y colgando la llamada le cuenta a Lorenzo y rápidamente llegan a la estación-

¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta agitado y preocupado Lorenzo al oficial-

Buenos días chicos –Les saluda el oficial- Hemos encontrado al señor Bob –Les cuenta-

¿De verdad? ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Helga donde esta? –Pregunta Lorenzo mirando hacia todos lados esperando encontrar a la rubia-

Lamento decirlo, pero después de investigar e interrogar a este señor, nos dimos cuenta de que el no es quien secuestro a la señorita. No hemos podido dar con el paradero de la chica aun, pero seguimos trabajando, les informaremos de cualquier pista. –Les dice el oficial, Lorenzo queda helado, si no fue Bob ¿Quién lo hizo?...


	10. Capitulo X: El reloj

**Capitulo X: El reloj**

Los chicos frustrados y sin saber que hacer vuelven a su casa, tristemente comenzaron a hacer volantes y afiches para poder repartir por las calles, y nuevamente Liam estaba congelado mirando el mural con fotos de su cuarto, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle…

La rubia se encontraba débil, encerrada no sabía dónde, tampoco sabía quien la tenia ahí, intento muchas veces derribar una puerta, la cual separaba a la chica de el exterior, no habían ventanas, solo una lámpara la iluminaba, estaba sola, asustada, no sabía que pasaría ni por qué se estaba ahí, su celular estaba apagado sin batería, con mucho miedo la rubia abrazaba sus rodillas esperando lo peor. De repente alguien entra a la habitación, Helga intenta ver de quien se trataba, pero estaba tan débil que no pudo enfocar.

Tranquila chica –Dice una voz femenina riéndose- Pronto terminara todo esto, solo relájate, tienes que estar contenta, veras como se quema una casa, ah –Dice dando una risa- pero desde adentro… Bye niña –Dice la mujer alejándose-

¿Por qué? –Pregunta la rubia my débil-

-La mujer observa a la chica- ¿Para qué quieres saber? –Da una risa- Para dónde vas no necesitas esa información, pero si quieres saber, yo –Habla la mujer acercándose a la rubia- Soy la amante de tu querido padre, ¡al cual mandaste a la cárcel! –Dice comenzando a gritar-

El mato a Miriam –Dice la chica aun débil-

¿Miriam? ¿Así le dices a tu madre? –Mira fijamente la mujer- Se merecía morir chiquita inocente, al igual que tu –Lanza una sonrisa- Bien eso es lo que querías saber, yo me largo de aquí. –La mujer sale del lugar, dejando a la rubia sola encerrada en la habitación-

Bien –Dice la mujer ya afuera, a su acompañante- Termina con esto –Dicho eso el sujeto vacía un bidón de gasolina por las orillas de la casa en la que se encontraba la rubia y deja caer un fosforo, lo que provoca que el lugar comience a arder en llamas-

¿Nos vamos? –Le pregunta el sujeto a la mujer-

No, quiero ver como se carboniza la pobrecita. –Dice mirando hacia la casa que estaba quemándose de a poco-

La rubia miro un segundo para todos lados, de repente comienza a sentir olor a quemado y se da cuenta de que la mujer efectivamente la quería quemar, desesperada comienza a golpear la puerta intentando derribarla, mientras gritaba ayuda, pero cansada de intentarlo cae al suelo llorando.

¡Lorenzo! –Grita Liam al chico- El…el… el… -Intentaba hablar pero no le salían las palabras- ¡El reloj!

¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? –Le pregunta el pelinegro-

¡Mira! –Dice Liam sacando una de las fotos de su mural y mostrándosela a Lorenzo-

¡Este reloj! –Continúa intentando explicar mostrándole un extraño reloj que se veía en la foto-

¿Qué tiene el reloj? –Dice observando el reloj- Vaya que es extraño –Dice desanimado-

¡Pero como no te das cuenta! –Dice Liam perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Ese es el mismo reloj que describió Helga! ¿Te acuerdas que era mío y yo lo vendí? –Explica el chico inquieto. El pelinegro abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que era el mismo reloj que describió la rubia-

¡Claro! –Dice inquieto el pelinegro- Es imposible que exista otro reloj de esos porque tu lo mandaste a personalizar. –Comenta el chico-

¡Sí! ¡No recuerdo como se llamaba la mujer que lo compro pero si me acuerdo donde vivía! –Dice Liam –

Entonces que esperamos ¡Vamos ya!- Dice Lorenzo desesperado con la ilusión de que encontraría a Helga. Los chicos se suben al auto y parten rápidamente, mientras Liam le iba indicando donde ir.

¿Pero qué? –Dice Lorenzo bajándose del auto y viendo una casa quemándose-

Aquí se supone que era ¿O me habré equivocado? –Se pregunta Liam-

Deberíamos llamar a los bomberos –Sugiere el pelinegro-

Está bien, yo los llamo –Dice el pelo castaño-

Yo me daré una vuelta por fuera de la casa –Habla el pelinegro y comienza a mirar por los alrededores-

Vaya –Dice una mujer escondida observando la llegada de los chicos- ¿Sera que esta se va a salvar? –Lanza una risa- Tiene suerte… Por ahora –Se sube a su auto y se va del lugar-

¡Primo! –Grita Liam- Vámonos, los bomberos ya vienen-

¿Qué? –Dice la chica rubia al escuchar el grito- Ese era… -Al sentir que había gente por el lugar la chica comienza a sacar la poca fuerza que le quedaba y grita mas fuerte pidiendo ayuda-

Escuche algo… -Dice el pelinegro en voz baja-

¿Qué dices? –Le pregunta curioso acercándose a el pelo castaño-

¡Escuche un grito! –Dice Lorenzo alterándose-

¡Que! Pero ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quién estará ahí dentro? –Preguntaba el chico, pero el pelinegro no lo escucho, ya que corriendo comenzó a intentar entrar a la casa-

¡Lorenzo que rayos haces! –Le grita su primo preocupado de que le pasara algo-

El chico se adentro entre las llamas de la casa y cada vez escuchaba más de cerca un llamado de ayuda, hasta que con dificultad por el humo vio una gran puerta de la cual se sentían unos golpes, el chico rápidamente se acerco.

¡Ayuda! –Se sentía el grito desde el otro lado de la puerta-

Tranquila, te voy a sacar de aquí –Dice el pelinegro sin darse cuenta aun de que era la rubia la que se encontraba del otro lado-

¿Lorenzo? –Grita la chica-

He… ¿Helga? ¡Tranquila, por favor! –Decía el chico mientras intentaba echar abajo la puerta, hasta que con un fuerte golpe logro botarla.-

¡Helga! –Gritaba mientras entraba con dificultad a la habitación, tomo a la chica y comenzó a salir rápidamente. Para su suerte la salida de la casa no fue complicada, y justo estaban llegando los bomberos y junto a ellos venia una ambulancia la que se encargo de la chica por la intoxicación del humo, por suerte no sufrió daño, solo tenía una herida en una de sus piernas, aun así la internaron ya que la rubia tanta emoción cayo desmayada.-

En el cuarto del hospital el pelinegro le hacía compañía a Helga, esperando que despertara-

Por ese reloj… -Pensaba el chico- Por ese reloj la encontramos… -Se decía para sí mismo mientras miraba a la rubia que aun dormía- Y yo que estaba en contra de que ese reloj se vendiera… -Decía pasando sus manos por su cabeza- No puedo creerlo… -De repente la chica de un golpe despierta sentándose en la cama-

¡No! –Grita la rubia, pero comienza a mirar por todos lados y ve que estaba en el hospital-

Helga… -Dice el pelinegro acercándose a ella, casi soltando un par de lagrimas. Al estar cerca de ella la rubia lo abraza con tanta fuerza y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente-

Casi… -Dice la rubia- Casi muero… -Lloraba con más fuerza, el chico la abrazo mientras acariciaba su pelo. El chico tomo con suavidad el rostro de la rubia, la miro por unos segundos y volvió a abrazarla-

Ya está todo bien, ya paso, yo no dejare que nada malo te pase. –Le hablaba mientras la abrazaba-

Despertaste chica –Dice una enfermera que entraba a la habitación - ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntaba mientras acomodaba unas cosas-

Mejor –Responde la rubia-

Qué bien –Dice entregando una sonrisa- Bien tengo que revisarte para ver que todo esté bien ¿Bueno? Así que con permiso muchacho, pero debes salir de la habitación.

No se preocupe –Dice el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta sin quitar la vista de la rubia, hasta que sale.-

Buenas tardes muchacho –Le dice el oficial quien acababa de llegar- ¿Cómo se encuentra la chica?

Esta mejor –Responde el pelinegro- ¿Usted que hace aquí? –Le pregunta curioso.-

Debo hacerle unas preguntas a la muchacha, es importante que se las haga lo más pronto posible –Dice el oficial entrando a la habitación, y Lorenzo lo sigue-

Permiso enfermera –Le dice a la mujer-

No se preocupe oficial, ya termine pase sin cuidado –Le indica la chica mientras tomaba unas cosas y salía de la habitación, el oficial se dirige a la rubia la cual se encontraba comiendo-

Bien muchacha, necesito que me respondas unas cosas, por favor intenta recordar todo lo más detallado posible ¿Puedes? –Le dice a la rubia-

Lo intentare… -Responde-

Bien, Primero, ¿Qué hacías ese día antes de que te secuestraran? –Preguntaba con una grabadora en la mano para tener registro de la conversación-

Por lo que me acuerdo, tenía unos pasajes a Inglaterra, así que fui a buscar mis cosas al lugar donde arrendaba un departamento, hice mi retiro, y… solo sé que una mujer llego preguntando por algún departamento disponible, esa misma mujer fue la que me encerró, pero no me acuerdo más… -Dice la chica tomándose la cabeza angustiada-

¿Puedes describirla? –Le pregunta el oficial-

Bien, tenía pelo negro corto, usaba una chaqueta larga negra, creo que usaba vestido largo… No se mas… -Dijo la rubia- Pero…Menciono que era la amante de Bob… -Decía recordando esas palabras-

¿Cómo? –Dice el oficial- Debemos interrogar a este sujeto, el debe saber algo. Bien chica muchas gracias, estaremos en contacto contigo porque necesitaremos más información. –Dicho esto el oficial se despide y sale de la habitación-

No puedo creer lo que está pasando… -Dice la chica tomándose la cabeza –

-Lorenzo se acerca a ella, y le acaricia el rostro. – Tranquila ya paso, de verdad no dejare que te suceda nada, no sabría que hacer sin ti…-Dicho esto la rubia lo mira por unos instantes-

Gracias –Le dice abrazando al chico, el cual solo cierra los ojos y la abraza fuertemente-

Esa noche la chica tuvo que pasarla en el hospital, Lorenzo se quedo con ella sin poder pegar pestaña mientras la chica dormía profundamente producto del cansancio, en su mente daban vuelta las cosas que habían sucedido, y si, en el fondo sentía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

Bien muchacha –Le dice la enfermera entrando a la habitación de la rubia en la mañana- Ya te puedes ir, pero cualquier cosa que sientas debes venir inmediatamente ¿De acuerdo?

Está bien –Responde Lorenzo por ella- Cualquier cosa la traigo sin chistar.

¿Ves? –Dice la enfermera- Tienes un novio que se preocupa de ti. –Le da una sonrisa a la rubia y sale de la habitación-

¿Novio? –Se pregunta la rubia- Ella pensó…

-Lorenzo la queda mirando y sin más toma las cosas de la chica.- Vamos –Le da una sonrisa-

Pero donde voy, si entregue el departamento. –Dice la rubia mirando al pelinegro-

De eso no te preocupes –Le responde el chico- Te quedaras en mi casa.

¿Qué? , se te ocurre, por ultimo busco algo pero no me voy a tu casa. –Dice la chica asiendo un berrinche, Lorenzo se acerca serio, la mira por unos segundos por lo que la rubia se puso nerviosa.-

Tú te vienes a mi casa, estás loca si crees que voy a arriesgarte dejándote sola por ahí, alega todo lo que quieras, de todas formas yo tengo tus cosas. –Dice el chico dando media vuelta, la rubia lo mira sorprendida y solo lo sigue, pero al caminar sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho que la dejo sin respiración unos segundos, una vez que se le paso siguió caminando sin darle importancia…


	11. Capitulo XI: Una inquietud

**Capitulo XI: Una inquietud**

Bien –Dice el pelinegro llegando a la casa- Te voy a mostrar tu habitación, acompáñame.

¿Pero para que tengo que quedarme aquí? –Pregunta la rubia- Puedo perfectamente alquilar cualquier departamento, mejor devuélveme mis cosas. –Añade-

No. –Dice el chico-

¡Sí! –Contesta la chica-

Nooooo… nooo y haber déjame pensar, ¡No! – Le dice sacándole la lengua, pero después se detiene y la expresión de su rostro cambia poniéndose serio- Por lo menos hasta que las cosas pasen, tú te quedaras aquí, si estás sola te puede pasar cualquier cosa. –Le explica Lorenzo mirando a la chica fijamente, luego se da vuelta y abre una puerta señalándole a la rubia que entre- Bien aquí te puedes quedar –Le dice mostrándole una enorme habitación-

Vaya… -Dice la rubia mirando por todos lados el enorme cuarto, el que tenía desde una cómoda cama, hasta un baño propio- Bien, gracias, pero insisto en que no debería estar aquí. –Dice la chica sentándose en la cama cruzándose de brazos, el chico la mira y comienza a reír.-

Acomodemos tus cosas mejor, niña chica. –Le dice aun riéndose-

¿Eh? ¿Cómo que niña chica? –Le habla indignada la rubia, tomando una almohada y tirándosela fuertemente al pelinegro, cayéndole en la cara-

Lo que tengo que hacer por Dios… -Susurra el chico- Tendré que aceptar el sacrificio…

¿Sacrificio? ¡Ja! –Dice la rubia lanzando una carcajada- El sacrificio es mío… -Hablaba mientras sacaba sus cosas para acomodarlas-

Acomodemos tus cosas mejor para que puedas descansar. –Le dice tirándole la almohada de vuelta y lanzando una risa al ver la cara de molestia que puso la rubia. Los chicos guardaron las cosas de la rubia y una vez que terminaron el chico presento a Helga a todas las personas que trabajan en la casa. Ya desocupada la chica solo se va a su nueva habitación, muy cansada, se sienta en la cama y se queda fijamente mirando el piso mientras pasaban por su mente un montón de cosas.-

Helga… -La llama el pelinegro golpeando la puerta del cuarto-

Pasa –Le dice la chica notándose un poco cabizbaja-

¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta el chico sentándose al lado de ella-

Si, tranquilo, estoy bien –Dice levantando la mirada y dando una pequeña sonrisa-

¿Segura? Tus ojos me dicen otra cosa. –Le dice Lorenzo buscando la mirada de la chica-

Si segura –Responde- Solo es que tengo miedo… -Comenta la chica bajando la mirada. El chico no sabía que decirle, era obvio que tendría miedo, después de todo lo que ha pasado, así que decide solo abrazarla en silencio-

Entiendo que tengas miedo –Habla el pelinegro- Pero ten animo y fuerza ¿Ya? –Dice alejándola suavemente del, tomándole los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.- Ahora debes descansar. –Añade el chico parándose y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, luego salió de la habitación, y la rubia se preparo para dormir.-

Al día siguiente la chica se levanto decidida a ir a la escuela, preparándose mentalmente para el bombardeo de preguntas de parte de sus compañeros. Al llegar dio un gran suspiro y junto al pelinegro entraron a la escuela, para su sorpresa no se encontró con nadie, pero al entrar al salón ve a sus compañeros, quienes la quedaron mirando y le dieron una afectuosa bienvenida que hizo que la rubia se tranquilizara.

¿Cómo estas Helga? –Le preguntaban todos inquietos-

Ah… Bien - Contesta la rubia confundida, intentando de escuchar todo lo que le decían sus compañeros-

Qué bien. –Dice un chico rubio dando una risa- Oye… -Le habla acercándose- Quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice.

¿Ah? –Dice sorprendida la chica-Tranquilo –Decide responder- Ya todo está olvidado -Da una sonrisa, y al ver llegar al ver llegar al profesor procede a tomar asiento-

El día pasó, la rubia se sentía cada vez mejor, el hecho de volver a su vida de siempre la tranquilizaba…

¡Oye Helga! –La llamaba Rhonda al ver a la rubia salir caminado de la escuela.-

Dime –Responde la rubia dirigiéndose a la pelinegra quien estaba con otros compañeros-

Cuéntame… -Le dice Rhonda- ¿Con quién iras al baile? –Le da codazos mientras le pregunta-

No sé si iré realmente –Responde riéndose la rubia-

Vaya… -Le dice Rhonda.- ¡Vamos! Tienes que ir, será entretenido. –La anima-

Bueno, si tengo con quien ir, si –Añade la rubia dando una sonrisa-

Helga… –La llama un chico rubio- ¿Podemos hablar? –Le pregunta-

Claro Arnold –Le responde la chica- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta apartándose de sus compañeros con el chico-

De verdad discúlpame por todo lo que hice, no te he podido explicar nada de lo que paso… –Le dice nuevamente el rubio-

Otra vez Arnoldo –Dice rodando los ojos- Tranquilo. Si ya te dije que estaba olvidado, además Lorenzo me conto un poco las cosas. –Le lanza una risa-

Ah… Ya entiendo el te conto, era obvio –Dice riéndose- Pero… ¿De verdad? ¿Segura que está olvidado? Por lo menos déjame explicarte…–Dice el chico-

Si, de verdad –Insiste la chica- Y no es necesario que me expliques nada. –Dice marcando una bella sonrisa-

Entonces… ¿Amigos? –Dice estirando la mano-

Claro que si –Le da la mano- Amigos.

Helga… -La llama Lorenzo acercándose- Te tengo que contar algo…

Claro –Responde la rubia- Eh…Bien Arnold hablamos después. –Le dice la rubia mirando al chico-

Bien, después hablamos –Dice el rubio despidiéndose y alejándose de los chicos-

Dime ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta la rubia, mientras comenzaban a caminar-

Me llamo el oficial… -Le cuenta el chico.- Interrogaron a tu padre y lograron que dijera algo sobre la mujer que te encerró, ahora la andan buscando…

¿De verdad? –Dice la chica dejando de caminar sorprendida y de apoco mostrando alegría - ¡Esto es una gran noticia! –Gritaba notándose el alivio que le provocaba saber eso-

Si lo sé, espero que la encuentren luego. –Dice mirando a la chica con ternura y contento por verla alegre.-

Por fin esto está terminando –Dice con esperanza la chica, mientras el pelinegro solo la observa e intenta contener esas ganas de darle un abrazo y besarla-

Helga… -Le habla por fin, mirándola fijamente-

Dime… -Le dice la rubia quedándose quieta al ver la cara tan seria que había puesto el chico y mirándolo extrañada-

Debo preguntarte algo… -Le dice tomándole las manos, por lo que la chica se puso nerviosa-

¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta curiosa la rubia-

Bien… Pues… Bueno… -Decía sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba- Helga… Ya no soporto más y debo preguntarte aunque me tengas que abofetear…

¡Pero dime de una vez! –Lo interrumpe la chica-

-Primero da un gran respiro y decide preguntar- ¿Quieres… ser mi novia?

-La rubia abre los ojos como platos, hace mucho que quería escuchar eso, y sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte da una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acerca al pelinegro, pasa sus brazos por el cuello del chico y le da un beso, luego se separa ligeramente de él para hablarle.-

Por supuesto que si… -Le dice y Lorenzo la abraza fuertemente, y le da un pequeño beso-

¡Hasta que por fin! –Gritaba Harold interrumpiendo la escena mientras los chicos que estaban con el aplaudían. Lorenzo y Helga al escucharlos sus caras se enrojecieron totalmente y voltearon a ver a sus amigos-

¡Bien! ¡Ahora tengo una prima! -Gritaba Liam, y todos comenzaron a reír, incluyendo a la rubia y al pelinegro-

Los chicos después de ese momento vergonzoso delante de sus compañeros, comenzaron a caminar, Lorenzo llevaba abrazada a la rubia mientras ella tomaba su mano.

Vaya, que extraño es esto –Dice la chica dando una risa-

Puede que sí –Dice el pelinegro abrazándola y besándola- Pero me encanta, no tienes idea como tenía ganas de poder decirte lo que siento, y ahora puedo decirte mil veces que ¡Te amo! –Le decía mientras la abrazaba-

Yo también te amo –Le dice la chica tomando el rostro del pelinegro y dándole un beso lleno de amor - ¿Te parece si vemos una película? –Le propone la rubia-

Está bien –Le dice el chico pasando su brazo por el cuello de la chica, y caminando nuevamente. Los chicos por el camino conversaron y rieron hasta llegar a la casa, prepararon unos bocadillos y se acomodaron en la habitación del chico a ver una película de comedia pero antes de comenzar la rubia se acurruco bien entre los brazos del pelinegro, el chico le dio un beso en la frente y fijaron su vista en la pantalla. De repente la rubia mueve su mano provocando cosquillas en el pelinegro.-

¿Uh? así que eres cosquilloso mm…. –Dice la chica comenzando a provocar más cosquillas en el chico-

¡Basta Helga! –Pedía el pelinegro mientras se reía- Te recuerdo que tú también eres muy cosquillosa –Dijo el chico comenzando a devolverle las cosquillas a la rubia. Los chicos no paraban esta guerra de risas cuando de repente la rubia y el chico caen del sofá en el que estaban sentados, quedando la rubia en la suave alfombra que cubría el suelo y encima de ella estaba el pelinegro. Ambos agitados se miraron por unos segundos hasta que ella se acerco suavemente a los labios del chico y los rozo, el se acerco un poco mas sintiendo la suave respiración de Helga para de apoco comenzar a besarla mientras acariciaba su pelo, la rubia se dejaba llevar por el momento y se apegaba mas al chico, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y se apretaba mas a ella lo que provoco pequeños suspiros de parte de la rubia, que lo volvían loco. De esta forma ambos se dejaron llevar por una pasión que llevaba mucho tiempo escondida, pasaron la noche juntos, haciendo el amor más de una vez, dejando salir los deseos, sintiéndose piel con piel…

Al amanecer Lorenzo despierta y lo primero que ve es a la mujer de su vida abrazada a él, la contemplo dormida por un largo rato mientras acariciaba su rostro, hasta que de apoco la rubia comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo miro tiernamente dándole un beso de buenos días.

¿Cómo despertaste? –Le pregunta el chico mirándola mientras seguía acariciando su rostro-

Feliz –Responde la rubia abrazando el cuerpo aun desnudo del pelinegro- ¿Cómo puedo estar si despierto al lado del hombre que amo?

Te amo mi niña hermosa –Le dice Lorenzo dándole un cálido beso-

¿Te puedo confesar algo? –Comenta la chica con voz baja-

Dime ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta abrazándola-

Bien… -Dice sonrojándose un poco y escondiendo su cara en el chico- Es que yo… No había estado con nadie antes.

-El chico la queda mirando y abrazándola muy fuerte le habla- Pues… ¿Sabes algo? Yo tampoco –Le dice mirándola a los ojos-

¿De verdad? –Pregunta sorprendida la rubia-

¿Por qué te sorprendes? –Dice el chico- Es más, diría que eres la primera y quiero que única novia… -Helga lo mira y le da un tierno beso-

Los chicos, sin ganas, tuvieron que levantarse para ir a la escuela. Al llegar, obviamente entrando de la mano, fueron objeto de las miradas, muchos se acercaron a felicitarlos, mientras otros solo decían que ya era tiempo, la mayoría se lo esperaba.

Paso el tiempo y los chicos eran felices juntos, pero a medida que pasaban los días la rubia comenzó a sentirse inquieta.

¡Phoebe!-Le dice la rubia llamando a la oriental en la sala de clases-

Dime –Le responde la chica acercándose –

Necesito pedirte un enorme favor –Dice notándose su nerviosismo-

¿Cuál sería? –Pregunta curiosa-

Que a la salida m acompañes, no me preguntes donde, ya sabrás, pero si pregunta Lorenzo, nosotras vamos, no sé… -Piensa la rubia- ¡Al centro comercial!

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Dice extrañada-

Ya vas a saber, solo hazme ese favor. –Insiste la chica-

Está bien, pero ya estamos por… -No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sonó el timbre de salida- Bien, ya debemos irnos. –Dice la oriental-

-La rubia da un gran suspiro y se levanta de su asiento tomando sus cosas- Bien… -Dice tomando aliento- Vamos. –Phoebe sin decir nada la sigue confundida por la actitud de la rubia-

¿Y bien? –Pregunta la oriental mientras caminaban-

¿Qué? –Dice la rubia intentando evadir el tema-

Cuéntame, que pasa – Dice mirando a la chica intentando conseguir una respuesta-

Bien –Dice la rubia deteniendo el paso- Espérame aquí afuera, yo voy y vuelvo –Dijo Helga entrando a una farmacia-

¿Y qué le pasara? Tan rara que anda –Pensaba la oriental- ¿Por qué no habrá querido que entrara con ella? –Se preguntaba, hasta que después de pensar un rato cae en lo que podría estar pasando, y abre los ojos como platos. –No puede ser… -Susurra la chica viendo como Helga salía por fin de la farmacia-

¡Helga tu…! –Grita la pelinegra tapándose la boca-

Phoebe cállate –Le dice la rubia- No lo sé, por eso es que vine a comprar esta cosa.

Oh Dios… -Comenta la oriental- ¡Vámonos ahora ya a mí casa! –Toma a la rubia del brazo y se van lo más rápido posible hasta que llegan a la casa de la pelinegra-

Bien Helga, ya estamos aquí –Dice Phoebe haciéndola pasar a su casa- Ahora ve al baño y te haces ese test de embarazo ¡Ya! –Le habla inquieta Phoebe-

¡Tranquilízate mujer! –Le dice la rubia- Ni que fueras tú la que está con la duda, ves que así me pones más nerviosa.

Lo siento Helga –Dice la pelinegra- ¡Pero ve de una vez! –Dice casi lanzando una risa-

Ya, ya, ya –Dice la rubia moviendo las manos y entrando al baño- Bien… -Se dice así misma la chica- Esto no es tan difícil, haber… -Toma el instructivo que traía la caja donde venia el test- Ya, entonces una rayita es no, y dos son si… Aquí vamos. –Dice la chica dando un gran suspiro antes de proceder a realizarse el test, una vez que termina, sale del baño y con cuidado llevaba el test en sus manos.-

¿Y bien? –Pregunta Phoebe al verla salir-

No sé, hay que esperar un rato –Dice la rubia tapando el test con las manos para no ver el resultado-

Pero ve lo que sale, saca tu mano –Reclama la oriental-

¡No puedo! –Dice la rubia nerviosa-

¡Ve esa cosa de una vez! –Insiste la oriental-

Está bien… -La rubia comienza de apoco a sacar la mano para poder observar el resultado- ¡No puedo! –Dice volviendo a poner la mano- Bien ahora sí, lo hare rápido, así de simple… -Saca rápidamente la mano pero cierra los ojos, pero comienza a abrirlos lentamente hasta que pudo ver el resultado, Helga solo mira a Phoebe con una pequeña sonrisa…


	12. Capitulo XII: Una verdad

**Capitulo XII: Una verdad que no quiere salir**

¿Y bien? –Pregunta ansiosa la oriental-

Phoebe, salió negativo –Dice la rubia-

Ah… Vaya que nervios –Añade la oriental lanzando un suspiro de relajo-

No, es mentira… Si estoy embarazada –Dice la chica lanzando una risa por haber mentido-

¡Aaaaaah! –Lanza un grito la pelinegra abrazando a la rubia-

¿Y eso que fue? –Pregunta sorprendida la rubia, se esperaba un ambiente más triste después de la noticia-

¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya estas embarazada, no sacas nada con lamentarte –Dice lanzando unas risitas-

Mmmmm… -Piensa la rubia entristeciéndose- ¿Cómo le diré a Lorenzo?

Debes ir a contarle –Le sugiere la pelinegra.- Pero ve ya, el tiene derecho a saberlo…

Tienes razón, creo que iré a decirle –Dice decidida Helga-

Bien ve entonces, pero me cuentas como te va… -Le dice Phoebe. Las chicas se despiden y la rubia emprende camino hacia la casa de Lorenzo, pensando en todo el trayecto como es que le dará la noticia e imaginándose las posibles reacciones su novio.-

Quizás se enoje… -Pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba- ¿Cómo se lo diré? Me da susto, dudo mucho que salte de alegría, al contrario, con esto se arruinara su futuro… -Seguía pensando hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a la casa, abrió la puerta entro lo mas silenciosa posible y emprendió camino hacia su cuarto.-

¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunta curioso Lorenzo al verla entrar tan misteriosamente.-

¿Eh? –Dice la chica girando la cabeza para darse cuenta de que el chico estaba mirando todo lo que hacía, por lo cual se puso nerviosa.- No… No nada… ¿Por qué esa pregunta? –Dice Helga soltando una nerviosa risa. –

-El pelinegro la mira extrañado.- ¿Segura? –Dice acercándose a la chica y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Te ves distinta –Le dice- No sé que es, pero algo en ti se ve diferente ¿Te hiciste algo? –Pregunta curioso.-

¿Eh?... ¡No nada! –Exclama la rubia, pero de repente comienza a oler algo extraño y se tapa la nariz- ¿Qué es ese olor? –Pregunta la chica sintiéndose mal.-

¿Qué olor? –Pregunta Lorenzo oliendo por todos lados.- No siento ningún olor. –Añade confundido.-

Permiso… -Dice la rubia antes de salir corriendo hasta el baño más cercano ya que las nauseas no las podía controlar.

El pelinegro preocupado la sigue, quedándose afuera del baño esperando a la rubia.- ¿Estás bien? –Le gritaba a través de la puerta.-

Si estoy bien –Le grita de vuelta.-

Llamare a un doctor –Le avisa el chico.-

¡No! –Grita la rubia saliendo del baño rápidamente, ya que el doctor la delataría.- Solo estoy algo cansada, creo que iré a mi cuarto a dormir.- Dice la rubia aun nerviosa-

¿A dormir? –Pregunta el pelinegro confundido.- Si son las 7 recién ¿Estás segura de que estas bien? –Insiste pasando su mano por la mejilla de la rubia.-

Si, si, si tranquilo solo necesito dormir –La chica da un falso bostezo, se acerca al pelinegro para darle un beso y después se va rápidamente a su habitación. El chico solo queda mirando toda esa escena confundido.-

¡Ah! –Grita la rubia cerrando fuertemente la puerta del cuarto.- No pude decírselo… -Decía regañándose a sí misma mientras se tiraba en la cama.- ¿Por qué me pasan a mi estas cosas…? –Decía mientras se tocaba la cara sintiéndose un poco mareada.- Uy estos mareos me tienen harta… -Alegaba mientras de a poco caía en cansancio y se dormía.-

A la mañana siguiente la rubia no despertó con los mejores ánimos, para su suerte su cuarto tenia baño propio así que pudo desahogar sus nauseas sin llamar la atención. Luego bajo a desayunar como siempre con la excepción de que se encontraba pálida y no fue capaza de probar un bocado de su comida.

Tú no estás bien –Le dice Lorenzo al verla tan pálida.- Iremos al doctor. –Dice acercándose para abrazar a la rubia, pero ella al sentir el olor del perfume del pelinegro, sus nauseas regresaron fuertemente, provocando que la chica se aleje bruscamente del pelinegro y asiéndola correr a un baño. –

Vaya –Dice suspirando el pelinegro a Liam quien se encontraba mirando la escena.- Helga no está bien, pero la orgullosa no quiere ir a medico. –El pelo castaño solo se queda pensando sin responder nada.-

La rubia al estar lista, salen camino a la escuela, obviamente Liam pasa a buscar a Phoebe primero y como era de costumbre la oriental iría con su novio y Helga con Lorenzo, pero esta vez las dos chicas iban caminando juntas rápidamente mientras conversaban.-

¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a estas mujeres? –Preguntaba Liam mientras junto al pelinegro observaban a las chicas conversar fuertemente.-

No tengo idea… -Respondía el pelinegro confundido, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.- Solo sé que Helga está muy rara y debo saber que le pasa –Dice decidido el chico.-

¡Como que no le has dicho! –Regañaba Phoebe a la rubia mientras caminaban a la escuela.-

¡No puedo! Simplemente no puedo –Exclama Helga.-

¡Pero el debe saber! Como tan inmadura… -Decía la oriental.-

¡Como que inmadura! –Reclama la rubia-

Si, eres inmadura, claro a ti y a Lorenzo no les costó nada hacer ese bebe y ahora no eres capaz de aceptar lo que está pasando y decir las cosas como corresponden –Hablaba indignada la chica.-

Ya, si se lo diré, tampoco puedo esconderlo ya que se irá notando –Dice tocándose y mirándose la barriga.-

Vaya… -Dice Phoebe sorprendida-

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta curiosa al percatarse de la forma en que la miraba la pelinegra.-

Te brillan los ojos… -Dice mirando fijamente a la rubia.-

Por favor Pheebs de que hablas. –Dice la rubia desviando la mirada.-

Te estás ilusionando, eso es bueno por lo menos lo estas tomado bien. –Dice la pelinegra soltando una risa.-

Los chicos llegan a la escuela, pero Helga de nuevo debe correr al baño, oportunidad que toman Liam y Lorenzo para interrogar a Phoebe.

Bien… -Dice Liam abrazando a Phoebe la que lo mira extrañada.- ¿Algo que contar?

¿Eh? De que hablas… -Dice la oriental nerviosa ya que sabía que los chicos intentaban saber por medio de ella que le sucedía a Helga.-

Tú sabes… -Agrega Lorenzo.- Helga debió contarte a ti que le pasa, hoy amaneció muy mal y se niega ir a ver a un doctor… -Le cuenta el chico.- Y de verdad me está preocupando…

¿Qué? No… -Responde nerviosa Phoebe.- No tengo la menor idea… Tu sabes cómo es Helga de orgullosa, si no te cuenta a ti Lorenzo menos a mi… -Hablaba notablemente nerviosa.-

Mmmmm… -Dice el pelinegro cuando justo sale la rubia del baño.-

¿Vamos a clase? –Dice la chica intentando evadir cualquier pregunta que obviamente le haría su novio.-

¡Si vamos! –Dice la pelinegra eufóricamente y tomando a Helga del brazo se fueron rápidamente al salón. Ambos chicos quedaron mirando extrañados y sin otra opción caminaron hacia el salón.-

¿Qué les pasara a estas mujeres? –Dice Liam moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.-

No lo sé, pero no se puede quedar así… -Dice el pelinegro sintiendo que la curiosidad ya le estaba ganando.-

Ya sé que haremos primito. –Habla Liam tomando el hombro de Lorenzo.-

¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes en mente? –Pregunta el pelinegro mirando al chico.-

Simple… -Dice el pelo castaño.- ¡Espiarlas! Si escuchamos lo que conversan sabremos qué pasa…

Estás loco –Lo interrumpe Lorenzo mientras entraban al salón.-

Pues si tienes otra idea dímela –Le decía el chico sentándose.-

Después vemos eso mira que ya llego el profesor. –El pelinegro toma asiento al igual que sus compañeros mientras el profesor entraba.-

Como era de costumbre el profesor ingreso al salón, dio el típico buenos días y recibió la típica respuesta de sus alumnos, impartió normalmente su clase, pero cierto pelinegro no se podía concentrar, cada cierto rato desviaba su mirada del pizarrón para observar a la rubia la cual evidentemente no se notaba tranquila, estaba preocupado, y dentro de sí sentía algo extraño, como si supiera de que se trataba pero a la vez no tenía idea de nada, miraba a su novia y se dio cuenta de que la encontraba distinta, más bella, bueno para el siempre Helga ha sido la mujer más bella de todas, pero en esta ocasión vislumbraba una belleza diferente…

Rayos… -Se decía para sí mismo el chico.- ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que dijo Liam? –Se preguntaba pensando que no tenía otra opción y que la curiosidad lo estaba matando.- Pero eso no está bien… -Susurro muy despacio mientras jugaba con su lápiz.-

Por fin era hora de descanso y todos los alumnos salieron disparatados del salón, unos fueron a comer alguna golosina, mientras otros solo fueron al patio a disfrutar un poco de la ventisca fresca de ese hermoso día. Helga junto a la oriental decidieron conversar un rato en el patio, mientras un par de chicos discutía referente a lo que estaban o no a punto de hacer.

Vamos ya primo –Le dice Liam a Lorenzo intentando convencerlo.-

No estoy seguro… ¿Y si nos pillan? Vaya los problemas que tendremos –Le responde pensativo el pelinegro.-

Cobarde –Le dice burlescamente Liam- Lo que es yo, iré de inmediato o si no perderemos la oportunidad, después no me andes preguntando que paso, porque no te diré nada –Dicho esto el chico comienza a caminar rápidamente para alcanzar a las chicas y así lograr escuchar lo que conversen, el pelinegro se queda quieto un rato, pasa su mano por su cara da un gran suspiro y se dispone a alcanzar a su primo.-

Bien primo, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido –Dice el pelinegro al alcanzar a Liam quien solo suelta una pequeña carcajada.-

Los chicos llegaron al patio de la escuela y se percataron que sus novias estaban sentadas conversando, Liam divisa un basurero detrás del cual ellos podrían esconderse y escuchar la conversación que sostenían las chicas, por esto le da un codazo al pelinegro y una vez que capto su atención le señalo donde podrían esconderse, Lorenzo asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se acomodaron detrás del basurero intentando no llamar la atención para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta, ambos ya acomodados, comienzan a poner atención a la conversación de las chicas.

¡Ah! Pheebs no sé lo que hare –Exclamaba la rubia cuando de repente sintió un particular perfume cerca de ella.-

Ya sabes… -La pelinegra no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Helga la hiso callar.-

Espera… -Dijo, como la chica estaba embarazada su sensibilidad ante los olores era mucha, y gracias a esto sospecho la posibilidad de que su novio la estaría escuchando, así que tomo su celular y escribió una nota, después le entrego el aparato a la oriental indicando que leyera, Phoebe la miro confundida y luego fijo su mirada en la pantalla del celular.-

_"Pheebs parece que nos están espiando, sígueme la corriente" _–Decía la nota, la oriental levanto su mirada e hiso una señal de aprobación dándole a entender a Helga que había captado el plan.-

¿Qué sucederá? –Decía inquieto Liam.- No se escucha nada. –El pelinegro levanto los hombros indicándole que no sabía, así que los chicos intentaron acercarse un poco más para escuchar.-

Ya sabes Helga… -Continuo Phoebe siguiendo el plan de la rubia.-

Pero sabes Pheebs deberías aceptar la invitación de… -Se quedo un rato pensando un nombre para engañar a los chicos.- Derek, total si Liam no tiene porque enterarse. –Dijo y las chicas se miraron e intentaron contener la risa.-

¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo molesto Liam mientras Lorenzo lanzaba una silenciosa risa.-

Tú querías espiarlas ahora no te quejes –Le comento para luego seguir poniendo atención a las chicas.-

Puede que acepte, si al final solo será una salida con el nada mas… Y… Tu Helga ¿Te ha llamado ese chico que conociste el otro día? –Decía tapándose la boca divertida.-

Lorenzo al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como platos y Liam en son de venganza le lanzo una burla.

Bien, parece que no soy el único molesto aquí –Dice el pelo castaño lanzando una carcajada.-

¿Llamarla? ¿Quién? ¿Pero que idiota conoció Helga? –Murmuraba el pelinegro notándose su enfado pero quería seguir escuchando.-

Si, ¿Por qué crees que ando tan inquieta? –Dice la rubia.-

Así que por eso tu novia andaba así… -Comenta Liam y lanzando una risa se dirige hacia el pelinegro, y le da unas palmadas en el hombro.- Rayos primito, somos unos cuernudos parece. –Dice con rabia.-

-Lorenzo piensa un rato y luego da una pequeña sonrisa.- Liam las chicas saben que las estamos… -Gira la cabeza para terminar la frase pero se da cuenta de que su primo ya no estaba ahí.- No puedo creerlo, ay Liam pero que idiota. –Dice el pelinegro asomándose un poco para buscar a su primo y como temía, el chico fue a encarar furioso a las chicas.-

¡Phoebe! Eres una traidora –Reclama Liam a su novia casi llorando.- No puedo creerlo ¿Pero que hice? –Preguntaba inquieto el chico.-

¡Así que de verdad nos espiaban! –Exclama la rubia apuntando hacia el pelo castaño.-

¿Qué? –Dice Liam confundido.-

¿Y Lorenzo donde esta? –Pregunta la rubia enfadada.- No creo que estés solo aquí. ¡Lorenzo! –Grita la rubia buscándolo. El chico golpeo su frente con una de sus manos y lentamente salió de su escondite.-

Fue idea de Liam –Dice el pelinegro apuntando al chico.-

¿Qué? ¿Tú también? ¡Traidor! Me hechas todo el muerto a mi… -Alegaba el chico.-

¡Pero como tan idiota hombre, como no darte cuenta de que las chicas inventaron todo porque sabían que estábamos aquí! –Le reclamaba Lorenzo.- ¿Supongo que si era mentira? –Pregunta a la rubia girando su cabeza para mirarla.-

Obvio que era mentira –Habla Phoebe.-

¿Por qué rayos nos espiaban? –Pregunta la rubia a los chicos.-

Es que este hombre que está al lado mío –Dice Liam refiriéndose al pelinegro.- ¡Esta preocupado y me tiene harto con que pregunta a cada rato y se queda como bobo mirando al espacio pensando en que rayos te pasa a ti! –Dice enfadado el pelo castaño.-

¡Pero esa no es excusa para espiarnos! –Alegaba la rubia.-

¡Ya basta! –Grita Phoebe, dejando a los chicos en silencio.- Helga esto es culpa tuya –Le dice molesta.- Lorenzo… -Dice la chica dirigiéndose al muchacho.- Esta señorita tiene algo muy importante que decirte y no te lo quiere decir…

¿Qué? –Dice el pelinegro confundido.- Helga de que se trata –Mira a la rubia seriamente esperando una respuesta.-

¡Phoebe! –Alega la rubia.-

¡Nada que Phoebe! ¡O le dices de una vez a este hombre lo que está pasando o le digo yo! –Dice la pelinegra muy molesta regañando a la rubia, pero justo sonó el timbre que indicaba que debían regresar a clases.- Bien… -Agrega la chica.- A la salida de la escuela le dirás si o si –Le indica a la rubia.- Y tu Lorenzo… Si no te cuenta nada me dices para regañarla. –Dicho esto se dirige hacia el salón de clases muy molesta.- Ay, estos cuando van a madurar… -Murmuraba entre dientes.-

Vaya… -Dice sorprendida Helga- Liam, mejor no la hagas enfadar nunca o pobre de ti –Lanza una risa. Luego se dirige hacia Lorenzo.- Tiene razón Phoebe, cuando terminen hoy las clases conversamos ¿Ya?

Está bien… -Dice el chico dándole un beso en la frente a la rubia, para luego encaminarse hacia el salón.-

El resto de las clases pasaron y el chico pelinegro estaba ansioso, no podía imaginarse de que se trataba el tema que debía hablar con Helga, dentro del surgieron muchos pensamientos incluso llego a pensar que la chica estaba enferma, era la opción más lógica, pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio si es así? A eso no le encontraba explicación, solo le quedaba esperar…

Bien chicos –Decía el profesor.- Terminaron las clases de hoy nos vemos. –Dicho esto sale del salón, y los alumnos rápidamente toman sus cosas y comienzan a salir.-

Bien primo –Dice Liam al pelinegro.- Tienes que conversar con Helga… ¿De qué crees que se trate?

No tengo la menor idea… Espero que no sea algo malo, solo eso… -Responde el chico, sintiéndose claramente nervioso.-

Liam –Llama la oriental al chico.- ¿Vamos? Mira que estos dos tienen que quedarse solos. –Le dice tomándole el brazo.-

¿De verdad? Yo quiero saber que pasa… -Alegaba el chico, pero Phoebe le lanza una mirada amenazante.- ¿Pero para que quiero saber? –Dice el chico cambiando de opinión.- ¿Vámonos mi amor? –El chico toma de la mano a la oriental y caminan hacia la salida.- Adiós chicos –Se despiden antes de perderse por la puerta.-

Vaya, esa Phoebe es de temer cuando está molesta –Dice el pelinegro acercándose a la rubia quien aun se encontraba guardando sus cosas, la chica estaba tan nerviosa que apenas tomo atención de lo que le dijo Lorenzo, dándose cuenta de esto el chico la abrazo.-

¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer? –Le pregunta el pelinegro.- ¿Quieres caminar o tienes hambre?

-La rubia lo que menos tenia era hambre, no aguantaba nada en el estomago y menos ahora que los nervios la invadían.- Caminemos un rato. –Le propone la chica.-

Está bien ¿Vamos? –Dice tomando la mano de la chica.-

¡Uy! Par de tortolos –Les grita Harold quien pasaba justo por al lado de los chicos.- Mejor me voy o tal vez vomite con esta escena –Dice riéndose.-

No los molestes Harold –Lo regaña Stinky- Ves que interrumpes el momento, hiciste que perdieran la inspiración.

Cállense par de tontos –Dice divertida Helga mientras salían de la escuela.-

Bien… -Dice Lorenzo mirando a la chica.- ¿Qué sucede?

-La rubia estaba tan nerviosa que no podía soltar las palabras, sentía el estomago apretado y un nudo en la garganta. El pelinegro la detuvo, tomo con delicadeza el rostro de la chica y la mira fijamente a los ojos.-

Dime qué pasa, me estas preocupando ¿Es algo malo? –Pregunta el chico.-

No… Bueno tal vez si… Ay no se… -Dice la chica mirando al pelinegro aguantando las lagrimas.-

Cuéntame, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes –Dice mirándola con ternura acariciando sus manos.-

Bien aquí va… -La chica de un gran suspiro y se decide contar la verdad.- Es que… Hace poco me entere… -Hace una pausa.-

¿Te enteraste de qué? –Pregunta muy curioso.-

Bien, es que este tiempo no me he sentido bien… -Intenta explicar la chica.-

Sí, me he dado cuenta ¿Estas enferma o algo así? –La mira preocupado.-

Bueno, no es tan así, todos esos malestares que he tenido tienen explicación –Continua diciendo la chica.-

¿Y qué pasa? –Insiste el chico.-

Tenía una duda por eso el otro día fui con Phoebe, le pedí que me acompañara, a la farmacia –Hablaba mirando al suelo.- Compre una de esas cosas… -Decía moviendo las manos.-

¿Qué cosa? Un jarabe, alguna pastilla, ¿Qué? –Preguntaba inquieto.-

¡No Lorenzo! ¡Un test de embarazo! Y me salió positivo… -Dice escondiendo la mirada del chico.- Lorenzo estoy embarazada…

¿Qué? –Dice el chico boquiabierto y quedando con la mirada congelada hacia la nada…


	13. Capitulo XIII: Un hermoso regalo

**Quiero dar primero que todo, las gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad a mi esta historia me gusta mucho, hace un tiempo la tenia escrita, es mas, esta terminada ya pero obvio, no la publicare toda de una vez XD... En serio muchas gracias, supieran la cara que pongo cuando veo un review jejejejejejejejeje, bien con esto les dejo el nuevo capitulo ojala lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios! :'D**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII: Un hermoso regalo**

¡Ya eso era! Pero dime algo… -Dice inquieta la rubia. Pero el chico seguía congelado.- ¡Lorenzo di algo por favor! –Grita la rubia pensando en lo peor y al borde de las lágrimas.-

Pero Helga… -Habla por fin Lorenzo.-

¿Pero Helga qué? –Dice casi desesperada la chica.-

¿Por qué decías que podía ser algo malo? –Dice el chico saliendo de su estado y formando una sonrisa en la cara.-

¿Qué? –Dice confundida la rubia.-

Eso quiere decir que seré papá… -Dice en un tono bajo.- ¡Seré papá! –Dice eufórico el pelinegro.- ¡Pero por qué me querías ocultar esta hermosa noticia Helga! No lo puedo creer… -Dice mirando a la chica y en un salto de alegría del pelinegro la abraza fuertemente.-

Vaya… -Dice Helga sorprendida.- No me esperaba esta reacción… -Dice mirando al chico, que no escondía la felicidad que le produjo la noticia.-

Pero ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? Debemos ir a medico para que vean que todo esté bien… -Hablaba y hablaba el chico, la rubia solo lo miraba con ternura, hasta que se acerca a él y lo silencia con un beso.-

Pensé que esta noticia seria un problema para ti… -Dice la chica separando sus labios del pelinegro.-

¿Problema? ¡Jamás! –Responde el chico abrazándola fuertemente. El no sabía cómo expresar la felicidad que sentía.- Te prometo… –Habla tomando el rostro de la rubia suavemente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Que a ninguno de los dos les faltara nada…

Pero Lorenzo –Dice sorprendida la chica.- ¿No estás molesto o decepcionado? –Pregunta ya que no podía creer la reacción de su novio, lo observaba y veía que lo estaba tomando tan bien.-

No hagas esas preguntas –Dice mostrándose un poco serio.- Vamos, debes ir a un doctor, quiero saber que todo esté bien.

¿Qué, ahora? –Pregunta Helga.-

Claro que si, ahora –Le responde el chico tomándola de la mano.- Llamare a James para que nos venga a buscar, no puedo creer que tu estando así me hallas insistido en caminar a la escuela. –Dice sacando su teléfono y tecleando un número.-

Ay que exagerado –Se burla la rubia.- No me voy a morir por caminar un poco…

Después de unos minutos llega el chofer y se lleva a los chicos hasta una consulta, en donde los atiende primero una secretaria y luego esperan un momento a que los llame la doctora. Pasado un momento la doctora saludo amablemente a los chicos y los invito a pasar.

Bien muchachos cuéntenme ¿Por qué vienen? –Dice la doctora.-

Bien… -Dice la rubia un poco nerviosa.- Estoy embarazada –Le contesta.-

Haber –Habla la doctora.- Debo revisar si en verdad estas embarazada, podría hacer que te hagan unos exámenes, pero necesito saber cómo te has sentido, así podremos ver la opción de realizarte unas revisiones en este momento, pero… -Agrega la mujer.- Discúlpeme muchacho temo que tendrá que esperar afuera un momento, yo lo llamare cuando pueda. –Dice mirando al pelinegro.-

Ah… -Dice el pelinegro un poco decepcionado ya que estaba ansioso por saber cómo está el embarazo.- Bueno… -Agrega sin más saliendo a la sala de espera.-

La doctora comienza a preguntar un par de cosas a la rubia mientras le realiza unos exámenes de sangre, la rubia cuenta sus malestares y desde cuando se sentía así…

Bien chica –Comenta la doctora después de largo rato hablando con la rubia aconsejándole y hablándole sobre los cambios que tendrá su cuerpo.- Aquí están los resultados de los exámenes, llegaron rápido –Añade.- Dile a tu novio que pase. –Le indica la doctora, la rubia se levanta del asiento y se asoma por la puerta buscando al pelinegro, cuando lo ve le hace una señal mostrándole que debía entrar, el chico rápidamente ingresa de nuevo a la consulta ansioso por los resultados.- Haber muchachos –Habla la doctora.- Estoy leyendo los resultados, y bien está todo bien en Helga, efectivamente está embarazada y ¡Vaya niña! –Agrega.- Tienes 7 semanas y 4 días –La mujer mira a los muchachos, Lorenzo estaba emocionado y apretaba fuertemente la mano de la rubia.- ¡Felicidades! –Les dice sin más.-

Doctora… -Habla el pelinegro intentando hacer una pregunta pero la mujer lo interrumpe.-

Tranquilo chico, cuídala mucho, que tenga cuidado con tomar cosas muy pesadas, y que coma sano. Le recetare a Helga unas vitaminas que previenen que se debilite, cualquier síntoma que encuentres fuera de lo común tienes que venir urgentemente ¿Ya? También te citare todos los meses para que vayamos controlando el desarrollo del embarazo. Por ahora es solo eso chicos, el siguiente mes recuerden venir, ya que podrán ver por primea vez a su hijo o hija. –Le dice la doctora entregándoles una sonrisa. Luego de esto los chicos se despiden y dan las gracias, se retiran de la consulta y toman camino a casa.-

Creo que me iré a descansar –Dice la rubia al entrar a la casa.-

Ve, descansa –Le responde el pelinegro.- Si necesitas algo llámame ¿Ya?

Si, tranquilo –Dice la chica. El pelinegro le da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.-

Gracias por el lindo regalo que me estás dando. –Le susurra el chico.- Ya anda a descansar –Le dice y le da una pequeña y traviesa palmada en el trasero.-

¡Oye! –Exclama la chica soltando una risa.- ¿¡Que haces!?

Eh… Nada… -Dice el pelinegro mirando para todos lados lanzando unas risitas.- No sé por qué, no pude evitarlo… -Confiesa.-

Quizás podrías hacerme compañía en la noche… -Dice coquetamente la rubia mientras cerraba un ojo.-

Bu…Bu…Bu… bueno -Tartamudeaba el pelinegro nervioso cayendo en la provocación de la chica.- Pe…Pero… ¡Rayos!... Debo hacer un par de cosas… -Dice un poco ansioso.-

Ve… -Le dice la chica sonriendo.- Te espero… -Se da media vuelta y se va a su habitación, el chico queda como bobo mirándola mientras caminaba.-

Vaya… -Se dice el pelinegro a si mismo.- Esta chica me tiene loco… -Da una suave risa y se dirige a la cocina.-

Marie… -Dice el pelinegro buscando a una de las sirvientas de la casa.-

Dígame. –Responde la mujer-

Necesito un enorme favor tuyo, quiero que te encargues de Helga, de que coma bien. –Explica el chico.-

¿A qué se refiere? –Pregunta sin entender la mujer.-

Es que ella está embarazada, y bueno quiero que se cuide, que coma bien.

No le puedo creer… -Dice la mujer sorprendida.- ¡Patroncito va a ser papá! Bueno –Dice corrigiendo.- Disculpe, supongo que es suyo, porque ella es su novia… -Intenta explicarse.-

Si, voy a ser papá. –Afirma el pelinegro.-

¡¿Qué?! –Se escucha un grito de sorpresa.- ¡Estas bromeando primo! –Dice Liam entrando a la cocina.-

¡Como se te ocurre! –Lo regaña.- No bromearía con eso… y… ¡Sorpresa primo! –Dice lanzando una risa.- No era la idea de que te enteraras así, pero en fin…

¡Ven con migo tenemos que conversar! –Dice el pelo castaño sacando a Lorenzo de la cocina.-

¿Escuchaste eso Bernard? –Dice Marie al cocinero.-

Vaya… -Dice el hombre.- Como irán a estar de contentos los padres del chico.

¿Tú crees? –Dice incrédula la mujer.-

Los conozco hace años, es obvio que estarán felices, además problemas no tendrán ya que a esa familia se le arranca el dinero de los bolsillos…. –Dice lanzando una risa.-

¿Y qué quieres conversar? –Dice confundido el pelinegro.-

¡Primo felicidades! –Dice Liam abrazándolo.- Así que ese era el asuntito tan misterioso que tenia escondida Helga… Oye y ¿Cómo lo estas tomando? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a mis tíos?

¿Qué? –Dice el pelinegro.- ¡Debo llamar a mis padres! –Rápidamente el chico toma el teléfono y llama a su padre.- ¡No, rayos! –Exclama alejando el teléfono.- ¡¿Cómo les digo?!

Tranquilo hombre, solo diles y punto… -Dice Liam divertido al ver lo nervioso que estaba Lorenzo.-

¿Qué pasa? –Dice una rubia que bajaba la escalera, curiosa por tanto grito.-

¡Prima, felicidades! –Dice el chico pelo castaño acercándose para abrazar a la rubia.-

Gracias Liam… ¡Pero no me digas prima! –Responde la chica un poco molesta.- Y… ¿Qué le pasa a Lorenzo?

Es que esta entre que llama y no llama a sus padres para contarle… -Comenta mientras ambos miraban al pelinegro. La rubia se dirige hacia el confundido chico y le quita el teléfono.-

¿Eh…? –Dice Lorenzo confundido.-

Dime ¿Cuál es el número de tus padres? –Pregunta la chica.- No, no me digas aquí está guardado…

¿Qué vas a hacer? … -Piensa unos segundos.-

¿Bueno? –Dice la rubia a la persona que le contesta.-

_Buenas tardes… –Responde una señora.- ¿Con quién hablo? _

Hola señora, disculpe, usted habla con la novia de Lorenzo, no sé si él le ha hablado de mi…

_¡Hola linda¡ Por supuesto que sí, que bueno escucharte…_

¡Helga que estás haciendo! –Exclama el pelinegro moviendo las manos, mientras ve como la chica hablaba tranquilamente por teléfono.- ¡Cuelga eso!

-Liam lanza una carcajada.- Vaya, no me imagine que Helga sería capaz, está haciendo lo que tu deberías. –Dice dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.-

La llamaba por algo… -Continua hablando Helga.-

_Claro, dime te escucho… _

Es que su hijo tiene algo que decirle y no quiere, es más, está al lado mío en este momento… -Dice mientras el pelinegro movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba muy nervioso para hablar.-

_¿De qué trata? –Dice la mamá del chico curiosa.-_

Aquí le paso a su hijo… -Dicho esto la rubia pone el altavoz, y le entrega el teléfono a Lorenzo, el chico solo la mira y lentamente toma el aparato.-

¿Mamá? –Dice el chico nervioso.-

_Hijo, tu novia dice que me tienes que decir algo… Ya pues dígame…_

¡Liam deja de reírte! –Regaña la rubia al chico, luego hace una seña para que el pelinegro continúe.- Dile tranquilo… -Le dice.-

Bien, es que… -Hace una pausa.- Van a ser abuelos… -Dice por fin el chico. Se escucha un silencio por unos segundos cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se pusiera más nervioso.-

_¡No puedo creerlo! –Grita la mujer.- Que hermosa noticia hijo… Ya quiero ver la expresión de tu padre cuando sepa… -Dice lanzando una risa.- _

-El pelinegro da un relajado suspiro y deja salir una sonrisa.-

_Iremos a Hillwood uno de estos días porque ¡debemos celebrarlo! No puedo creerlo, un integrante más a la familia, esto no sucede todos los días…Hijo después te llamo, debo ir a contarle a tu papá, adiós…_

Dicho eso la mujer colgó de improviso la llamada, el pelinegro solo quedo mirando el teléfono confundido pero feliz.

¿Ves? –Dice la rubia.- Eso era todo y tu Liam, mas te vale que no digas nada en la escuela, aun no es tiempo ¿Bueno? –Advierte al chico porque sabía lo hablador que era.-

¡Oye! –Reclama Liam.- Yo no sé por qué me dices eso –Dice desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.-

¿Seguro? –Añade Lorenzo.- Recuerda bien mejor.

¿Eh? –Dice el pelo castaño recordando…

_Así que ella es… -Dice un chico de pelo castaño, cuando por fin conocía a la amiga de su primo.-La famosa Helga…_

_¿Eh? –Dice la rubia confundida.- _

_Así que tú eres la chica que le gusta a mi primo… -No alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque un golpe de parte de Lorenzo lo callo.-_

_Liam… Me haces un favor… ¡Cállate! – Lo regaña el pelinegro mientras la rubia miraba extrañada.-…_

_Recordó luego otra ocasión el salón tuvo que crear tres preguntas a cualquier compañero…_

_Bien Liam. –Lo llama el profesor.- Es tu turno, pasa adelante y expone tus preguntas._

_Está bien… -Responde el chico levantándose y caminando hacia el pizarrón.- Bien mis preguntas son para Phoebe…_

_¿Qué? –Dice la oriental levantando la mirada.-_

_Pregunta numero uno… -Comienza el chico.- Me gustaría saber si estas ciega…_

_¿De qué hablas? –Pregunta la chica confundida.-_

_Liam. –Le dice el profesor.- Haz tus preguntas como corresponden…_

_Bien aquí van…-Dice tomando su cuaderno y procediendo a leer.- Uno: ¿Qué se siente estar de novia con un idiota? Dos: ¿Qué acaso no ves ese estúpido peinado? Y tres: ¿Cómo le haces para salir con él, le pones una bolsa en la cabeza?_

_Hay no puede ser… -Dice Lorenzo azotando su cabeza contra el escritorio.-_

_Pero qué te pasa imbécil –Dice Gerald levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.-_

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso no toleras la verdad? –Dice mostrándole el puño.-_

_¡Ya basta! –Los regaña el profesor.- Liam sale del salón, después de clases te quedaras castigado. –El chico sin más sale del salón mientras todos reían.-…_

_En otra ocasión Liam y Lorenzo observaban a Helga conversando con Arnold, vez en la que el rubio estaba disculpándose con ella…_

_Vaya primo… -Dice Liam.- Mas que seguro el ahora le está pidiendo disculpas y ella se enamorara de nuevo del, y tu como eres de idiota la dejaras, y seguirás sin pedirle que sea tu novia y quedaras como el buen amiguito, y para variar, solo…_

_Liam… -Dice el pelinegro enfadado.-_

_¿Cuál es el problema? Si es cierto lo que te digo no te enfades… _

_Ese no es el punto… -Dice frunciendo el seño.- _

_¿Eh? ¿Entonces? –Pregunta extrañado.-_

_¡Era necesario que lo dijeras en voz alta y frente a los chicos! –Le grita mientras el chico de pelo castaño se da cuenta de que con ellos se encontraban más personas.-_

_Liam tiene razón –Dice Stinky divertido.- Tu deberías ir de una vez y pedirle que sea tu novia o vas a perder…_

_Eso si no quieres quedar para variar solo. –Dice Sid enfatizando el "solo" y riéndose a carcajadas.-_

_Deberías ir e interrumpirlos de una buena vez, tienes que luchar por ella… -Le aconseja Sheena.- ¡Y ustedes dejen de reírse! -Grita regañando a los chicos.-_

_Si… -Dice riéndose Curly.- Dejen de reírse, no ven que el chico está enamorado… -Dicho eso suelta unas fuertes carcajadas.-_

_Ups –Dice Liam.- Lo siento primito…_

_"Lo siento primito"… Si claro… -Dice Lorenzo refunfuñando entre dientes.- Esto me saco por tener de familiar a un tarado… -Comienza a caminar y se aleja de los chicos.-…_

_En otra oportunidad el chico debía hacer un trabajo en clases con Lila y Brainy…_

_Bien chicos… -Dice el pelo castaño.- Debemos trabajar y… Brainy ¿Ya le dijiste a Lila que te gusta?_

_¿Qué? –Dice la pelirroja mirando a los chicos.-_

_Liam cállate… -Dice el chico de lentes un poco sonrojado.-_

_Ah… Entonces no le has dicho, bueno debe ser difícil, sabiendo que le gusta a el cabeza de balón…_

_¡Liam! –Exclama Lila.- _

_-El chico suelta una carcajada.- Cabeza de balón… ¿Quién le puso así? –Pregunta el pelo castaño.-_

_Si no recuerdo mal… Helga cuando niña le decía así, ahora muchos de la clase tomaron la costumbre de llamarlo así –Le responde la pelirroja.- _

_Así que Helga… Esa es la chica con la que habla mi primo. –El comentario fue casualmente escuchado por un pelinegro.-_

_¿Lorenzo habla con Helga? –Pregunta Lila sorprendida.- Vaya, yo hace años que no sé nada de ella._

_Lo vieras –Dice lanzando una carcajada.- Llega todos los días de la escuela y se lanza como loco al computador esperando a hablar con ella, al pobrecito se le cae la baba por ella…-Hablaba mientras siente a alguien detrás del.- Rayos… ¿Está detrás mío cierto?_

_Si. –Responde Lila riéndose.-_

_Primo mío… -Dice Lorenzo abrazando al chico del cuello.-_

_¡Oye...! –Exclama con dificultad.- Me estas ahorcando –Dice mientras intenta zafarse del pelinegro.-…_

_También recordó una de las tantas veces que ha abrazado a Phoebe, tenía la costumbre de levantarla cada vez que la veía…_

_Hola mi amor… -Dice la pelinegra abrazando al chico.-_

_Te extrañaba… -Le dice Liam tomándola en brazos.-_

_¡Oye no hagas eso! –Reclama la oriental, pero el chico quedo pensativo un rato y comenzó a bajar y a tomar nuevamente en brazos a la chica.- ¿Qué haces? -  
Pregunta ya un poco mareada la chica.-_

_Oye… Estas mas pesadita… -Dice riéndose.- ¿Acaso subiste de peso?..._

Vaya… -Dice Liam saliendo de sus recuerdos.- Tienen razón, bien prometo no decir nada –Dice levantando la mano izquierda y poniendo la derecha en el lado del corazón.-

Más te vale… -Amenaza la rubia.- Y tú tienes algo pendiente con migo – Dice señalando a Lorenzo, quien sabiendo de que se trataba, se puso totalmente rojo.-

Yo aquí no me meto –Dice Liam levantando las manos.- Mejor los dejo solos –Suelta unas risas y se va a su habitación. Luego la Rubia toma de la mano al pelinegro y lo lleva con ella a su habitación para que pasaran la noche juntos…

Pasaron unas semanas y llego el ansiado día, los chicos podrían ver por primera vez a su hijo o hija, llegaron a la consulta y la doctora le realizo a la rubia una ecografía, en una pantalla Lorenzo y Helga pudieron ver al aun pequeñito bebe que media apenas un poco mas de 5 centímetros, la chica tenía ya 10 semanas de embarazo y todo iba muy bien, el pelinegro al ver esas imágenes se encanto y la ilusión que dejo mostrar conmovió a la rubia. Una vez que salieron de la consulta fueron a reunirse con sus amigos como habían acordado, en un nuevo centro comercial que, por insistencia de Rhonda van a conocer.

¡Hey chicos! –Dice Liam saludando a la rubia y al pelinegro al verlos llegar en el auto.- Cómo les fue con lo del be…

Liam cállate –Lo regaña Phoebe interrumpiéndolo.-

Lo siento –Dice el chico recordando su promesa.-

Te ves contento Lorenzo –Le dice Stinky mientras se saludaban.-

Bien, bien dice Rhonda, vamos que ¡necesito ver unas cosas! –Dice la chica emocionada.-

Que lindas tiendas –Dice Phoebe mirando por todos lados.- ¿Vamos a ver esa de allá?

¡Si vamos! Acompáñanos Helga –Decía Rhonda tomando a la rubia del brazo.-

Está bien –Responde la chica yéndose con ellas e ingresando a una tienda.-

¡Miren chicos! –Grita Sid.-

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –Dice Arnold acercándose a él junto a los demás chicos.-

¡Una tienda de video juegos! –Grita emocionado pegándose a la ventana del local.-

¿Y Lorenzo? –Se pregunta a si mismo Liam buscándolo con la mirada hasta que lo encuentra mirando la vitrina de una tienda de ropa para bebes. Curioso va hasta donde el.-

Mírenlo el ilusionado, vamos a jugar, la tienda que encontró Sid se ve buena. –Le dice el chico.-

Ve tú, yo quiero ver un par de cosas. –Dice riéndose sin despegar la mirada de la vitrina.-

Vaya que recibimiento es este. –Reclamaba una mujer que se paseaba por el nuevo centro comercial.- Llego de mis lindas vacaciones y me encuentro con que la policía me está buscando, ¡ahora debo usar esta estúpida peluca!

Es una pena señora Stacy. –Le decía un hombre que la acompañaba y cargaba las compras de la mujer.-

¡Detente! -Ordena la mujer observando a unos chicos que conversaban fuera de una tienda.- A esos dos yo los he visto en algún lado. –Comenta Stacy.-

No lo sé señora, yo no los recuerdo. –Dice el hombre cuando ambos observan a una rubia acercándose a los chicos.-

Esos dos son los que llegaron al incendio… -Dice recordando la mujer.- Y por lo que veo la mocosa se salvo…

¡Chicos! –Dice Helga corriendo.-

¿Uh? ¿Qué paso? No estabas con las chicas viendo ropa… -Le pregunta Liam.-

¡No sabes cómo moría de aburrimiento! Así que apenas pude me arranque y justo los vi aquí… ¿Y qué le pasa a Lorenzo? –Dice mirando al chico.-

No sé, quiere ver unas cosas lo que es yo me voy a los videojuegos –Dicho esto se va dejando a los chicos solos.-

Acompáñame –Dice el pelinegro a la rubia.-

¿Quieres entrar a la tienda?... Vamos –Le responde la chica tomándolo de la mano, entrando al local.-

¡Están entrando a la tienda! –Dice inquieta Stacy.- Ve a ver de qué hablan –Le ordena al hombre que la acompaña.-

Está bien señora. –El hombre ingresa a la tienda y finge ver unas cosas procurando estar cerca de los chicos para escuchar lo que hablaban, pero cierto pelinegro miro al tipo.-

¿Fred? –Pregunta el chico llamando al hombre.-

¿Qué? ¿Sabe mi nombre? –Se dice a si mismo sorprendido.-

Ho… Hola… Disculpa no te conozco ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Pregunta nervioso el tipo.-

¿Cómo que no? Soy yo Lorenzo…

¡Lorenzo! –Repite con sorpresa Fred.-

¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces? –Pregunta curiosa la rubia.-

Si, el era mi chofer cuando era niño, no sé si te acuerdas, me llevaba y me iba a buscar todos los días a la escuela.

Lorenzo eres tu… -Dice cada vez mas sorprendido el hombre.- No te había visto en años, no te reconocí… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Negocios, escuela, familia como siempre… -Responde el pelinegro.- Bueno ella es novia, se llama Helga –Dice presentándole a la chica la cual hace un gesto de saludo.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?

Bien, yo ahora trabajo para una señora. Ella me hace encargos. –Responde el tipo.- ¿Qué hacen en una tienda como esta? Me da curiosidad verte aquí.

Bueno… -Dice Lorenzo sonrojándose un poco.- Que crees tú, seré papa. –Dice abrazando a la rubia.-

Oh… Vaya… -Dice Fred sintiéndose extrañamente mal.- Sabes me tengo ir, nos vemos cualquier día por ahí, adiós chicos y felicidades.

Adiós Fred –Se despide el pelinegro mientras lo ve desaparecer de la tienda.-

¿Bien? ¿Qué averiguaste Fred? –Pregunta Stacy al ver al hombre llegar corriendo.-

Bueno, el chico de pelo negro es novio de Helga, y ella está embarazada –Le cuenta a la mujer agachando la mirada.-

Que interesante… -Dice la mujer pensativa.- Llegue en el momento justo, esa niña ha tenido mucho descanso, bien vámonos de este lugar, no vaya a ser que tanto contacto de cerca con los plebes se me pegue alguna enfermedad o algo… -Exclama comenzando a caminar mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.-

Señora, ¿Tiene que hacer esto? –Pregunta culpable Fred.-

¿Qué te importa a ti entrometido? Yo te pago para que hagas lo que te diga nada más, así que cierra esa boca mejor…

-El hombre agacha la cabeza sintiéndose mal por ayudar a la mujer, Fred le debía mucho a la familia de Lorenzo, ya que lo ayudaron cuando prácticamente estaba en la calle, cuando no tenía nada, el padre de Lorenzo le dio un trabajo, le dio techo, le dio comida, le dio algo por lo que vivir…- No puedo creer esto –Se quejaba de si mismo sintiendo su pecho apretado por la culpa de lo que aun no sucedía. El solo hecho de pensar en tramar algo en contra del chico lo removía completamente.-

Bien Fred, esto es lo que harás… -Dice la mujer una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento dándole la orden que el hombre debía seguir.-


	14. Capitulo XIV: Accidente

**Capitulo XIV: Accidente**

¡¿Dónde rayos esta Helga?! –Gritaba Rhonda furiosa entrando al salón de videojuegos junto a Phoebe.-

¿Eh? ¿Y por qué creerías que está aquí? –Pregunta Sid dirigiéndose hacia las chicas.-

¡Es que es obvio que se arranco! Yo quería que se probara esto… -Reclamaba la pelinegra moviendo de un lado a otro un vestido.-

Ah… Esta con Lorenzo… -Responde Liam mientras jugaba concentrado.-

¿Y donde están? –Pregunta Phoebe mirando por todos lados.- Aquí no se ven…

Si… -Dice Harold.- Esos dos se perdieron. –Lanza una risa.-

Es que se quedaron viendo ropa de bebe, ven que Helga ahora que está embarazada… -Decía como si nada Liam hasta que se quedo pensando unos segundos dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho recién, al percatarse se tapa la boca con ambas manos y se golpea la cabeza.- ¡Rayos! –Exclama.- Eso no le debía decir… -Dice lanzando una risa.-

¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron todos juntos abriendo los ojos como platos y quedando boquiabiertos.-

¡Ah! –Grito una pelinegra.- ¡Como se atreven a ocultar eso! –Decía indignada Rhonda.- Podríamos estar viendo ropita chiquitita a la moda, obvio, Helga necesita mi asesoría ¡Dios mío!

¡Liam! Te van a regañar… -Dice Phoebe.- No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho…

¡Wuao! –Decía Harold sorprendido, cuando de repente ingresan al lugar dos chicos, quienes conversaban alegremente. Automáticamente todos los chicos posan sus miradas en quienes venían entrando, los chicos al notar esto se miran entre si y vuelven la mirada hacia sus amigos.-

¿Eh? –Suelta la rubia al sentir la tensión del lugar.-

¡Cómo no me dijiste! –Habla por fin Rhonda.-

¿Qué? ¿Decirte qué? –Preguntaba confundida Helga.-

Se lo tenían bien guardado, par de traviesos –Dice burlón Harold.-

¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablan? –Dice Lorenzo.-

Felicidades por ese hijo o hija –Finalmente les dice Arnold.-

¡Que! –Grita la rubia y el pelinegro al mismo tiempo.- Liam… -Dicen convencidos.-

¡Donde está el bocón de Liam! –Decía la rubia frunciendo el ceño notablemente y sin evitar mostrar su furia.-

El está jugando ahí… -Les contesta Phoebe, pero al girar la cabeza para ver a chico notaron que había desaparecido.- ¿Dónde se metió? –Se preguntaba la oriental.-

Me van a matar, me van a matar… -Decía Liam escondido entre los parlantes de un juego.-

Vaya que tienes razón… -Se escucho la voz de una chica que estaba observándolo. El chico quedo congelado y de a poco movió su cabeza para ver quien estaba con el.-

Hola primita… -Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo soltar el pelo castaño, junto a una risa nerviosa.-

Primito… -Responde la rubia mientras tirándolo de la oreja lo obliga a levantarse.-

¡Me dijiste primo! –Dice emocionado el chico. Pero la rubia solo le lanza una mirada furiosa.- Ya, ya entendí… -Dice agachando la cabeza.- Fue sarcásticamente…

Liam –Le habla Lorenzo.- Aguantaste mucho… -Dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.-

Lo siento, se me salió… -Responde lanzando una pequeña risa culpable.-

¡Buf! –Refunfuña la rubia cruzando de brazos.-

Ah, que tiene si ni modo, tenían que saber todos tarde o temprano ¿No? –Intenta defenderse el chico de pelo castaño.-

Bueno, tienes un poco de razón… -Dice resignada la rubia.-

¡Oye cuéntame! –Habla Rhonda mientras toma a la rubia del brazo y se la lleva del salón de videojuegos.-

Y ya se la llevo Rhonda… -Dice divertido Harold.- Pero tenemos a Lorenzo aquí, así que… -Dice lanzando una mirada al pelinegro.- Hay alguien a quien interrogar.

¿Eh? –Mira el chico a sus amigos quienes estaban preparándose para lanzar preguntas.- Ni lo piensen… -Dice.- Ya se enteraron de que voy a ser papá… ¿Qué más quieren saber?

Como lo estas tomando… -Pregunta Arnold seriamente.-

Si es por eso –Se entromete Liam.- Lo puedo responder yo. Este hombre necesita babero, con eso les digo todo…

Todos lanzaron una risa mientras el pelinegro se sonrojaba levemente…Hasta que paso la tarde, y los chicos tuvieron que irse a sus casas…

Al otro lado de la cuidad una mujer llegaba alegremente a su enorme casa…

¿Qué sucede señora? –Pregunta Fred.- La veo que está muy feliz.-

Como no tienes idea… -Responde sonriendo.- ¿Te acuerdas de Anthony? Ese hombre que conocí hace un tiempo…

Claro señora, si lo recuerdo…

Bien, hoy Salí con él y me pidió que fuera su novia –Dice caminando coquetamente y alegre.-

Vaya, la felicito –Le dice el hombre.-

Pero eso no es todo… Sabes, olvídate de lo que te dije en el centro comercial, encontré una forma más entretenida de fastidiar a esa mocosa que estar malgastando tiempo en atropellarla como lo estábamos pensando… -Lanza una sonrisa hacia el lado.-

No le entiendo… -Dice Fred confundido.-

Pues queridito, el es nada más y nada menos que tío del noviecito de Helga, y este fin de semana van a celebrar que la chica está embarazada en una casa que tienen a las afueras de la cuidad, y me invitaron a quedarme ahí por esos días.

Discúlpeme pero… ¿Eso no es riesgoso para usted? –Advierte el hombre.-

Descuida Fred, esta vez teñiré mi pelo para que no descubran que uso peluca además les di un nombre falso, ellos piensan que me llamo Madeleine, no soy tan estúpida… - Decía la mujer mientras sonreía satisfecha.-

…

¡Vaya que día! –Exclamaba una rubia bajándose del auto de su novio.-

¿Todavía estas molesta? –Pregunta Liam culpable.-

Que saco con molestarme si hablaste igual… -Decía resignada. Pero Liam y Helga quedaron viendo a Lorenzo que se quedo parado en la puerta de la casa mirando sorprendido hacia adentro.-

¿Mamá? –Dice soltando una sonrisa.-

¡Llegaron los tíos! –Dice alegre Liam entrando apresuradamente a la casa empujando al pelinegro.-

Hola –Saluda dulcemente la madre del pelinegro.- ¿Ustedes donde se metieron? Nosotros llegamos hace un buen rato. –Dice mirando por todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo.-

Salimos a pasear ¿Y dónde está el tío? –Pregunta Liam.-

¡Hola muchachos! -Grita un hombre de pelo negro mientras bajaba las escaleras.-

¿Y bien? –Pregunta la madre del pelinegro aun mirando hacia todos lados.-

¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Lorenzo mirándola.-

¿Dónde está pues? …Tu novia… -Dice mirando al chico.-

Estaba con nosotros recién… -Responde confundido buscando a la rubia con la mirada. La madre del pelinegro se asoma un poco por la puerta y ve a la chica afuera apoyada en una muralla, silenciosamente camina hasta ella.-

¡Qué vergüenza! –Exclamaba la rubia para sí misma.- No puedo entrar ahí así como si nada… ¿Qué dirán de mi?

Pues que podemos decir de ti si no te conocemos aun… -Dice una voz suave. La rubia al escuchar mueve la cabeza solo para encontrarse con la madre de Lorenzo.-

Ho… Hola… -Saluda nerviosamente.-

Eres tímida por lo que veo –Dice entregándole una sonrisa a la rubia.- Ven, pasa tranquila si sabemos que estas quedándote aquí, es mas yo le di la idea a Lorenzo.

¿En verdad? –Decía la rubia sorprendida.- Vaya, nunca me lo imagine…

Aunque con mi esposo pasemos viajando intento de contactarme lo mas que pueda con mi hijo, y él me cuenta todo, o bueno eso creo… -Lanza una risita.- Supe todo lo que estas pasando así que tranquila hija, esta es tu casa también, no hay problema…

Muchas gracias –Dice la rubia mostrando un gran alivio y una enorme sonrisa.-

…

Y bien hijo ¡Quiero conocer a tu novia pues! –Reclamaba el padre de Lorenzo.-

Aquí la traigo –Se escucha la voz de la madre del pelinegro que entraba a la casa.- La chiquilla es muy tímida y se quedo afuera. –Dice riéndose.-

Buenas tardes señor… -Saluda la chica. El hombre la queda mirando unos segundos, por lo que la rubia se puso nerviosa.-

Vaya… -Habla finalmente.- Así que tu serás la futura madre de mi nieto, ¡bien hijo! No te fallo el gusto – Dice lanzando una risa y levantando el pulgar.-

¡Papá! –Exclamaba el pelinegro. Helga al estar más relajada se acomodo y dio un gran suspiro, el chico al verla se acerco a ella y la abrazo.- ¿Tranquila ahora? –Pregunta acariciando las mejillas de la chica.-

¡Buf! Estaba nerviosa… -Confiesa la rubia abrazando al chico.-

¡Tío! ¿Qué se siente estar tan viejo? Va a ser abuelo ya… -Habla Liam burlescamente.-

Cállate o te devuelvo con tus papás… Y no estoy viejo… -Responde el hombre.-

Para que se enoja, si acéptelo, esta viejo, en un tiempo mas andará un niño corriendo por aquí diciéndole abuelo… -El comentario de Liam dejo a todos en silencio pensando.-

Vaya… -Dice el hombre imaginándose la escena.-

Bien –Dice la madre del pelinegro interrumpiendo.- Mejor hay que descansar porque mañana nos vamos a la casa de campo.

¿Cómo? –Pregunta curioso Lorenzo.-

Casi olvido decirlo, pero pasaremos el fin de semana en la casa de campo para relajarnos un rato y festejar el regalito que viene en camino. –Dice mirando sonriente a la rubia.-

Y no tienes idea quien ira y nos presentara a su nueva novia… -Dice el padre del chico lazando una risa.- Nada más y nada menos que mi hermano…

¿El tío Anthony? –Dice sorprendido el pelinegro.-

Si –Responde la madre del chico.- Se llama Madeleine si mal no recuerdo, bueno mañana la conocerán, ahora a descansar que tienen que levantarse temprano, sus cosas las arreglaron mientras no estaban así que está todo listo.

Con esa orden prácticamente, todos fueron a descansar. Pasando rápidamente las horas llego el momento en el que debían salir. Al llegar a la casa de campo, Helga no pudo evitar mirarla, era enorme, hermosa, tenía un gigantesco patio. La chica no pudo contener un "Wuao" de sorpresa.

Me encanta este lugar –Dice Lorenzo dando un profundo respiro mientras bajaban del auto.-

Que hermoso lugar… -Dice aun sorprendida la rubia.-

Vaya aun no llega el tío Anthony… -Comenta el pelinegro mirando hacia todos lados.-

¿Me buscabas sobrino? –Dice el tipo apareciendo atrás de los chicos.-

¡Vaya! Tanto tiempo tío…-Lo saluda.-

¿Ella es tu novia? –Pregunta mirando a la rubia.-

Eh… Si ella es Helga tío… -Dice el pelinegro presentando a la chica.-

Un gusto señorita. –Saluda el tipo tomando la mano de la chica.- Vaya… Es muy linda sobrino. –Dice en tono bajo para que solo Lorenzo escuchara.-

¡Hermano! –Dice saludando el padre del pelinegro.-

Cuñadito… -Saluda la madre de Lorenzo.-

–Responde el saludo.- ¡Hola! Les presento a mi novia Madeleine… -Se presenta una mujer de pelo castaño, ondulado, con un notable vestido fino y de su cuello y muñecas colgaban un sin número de joyas.-

Buenos días a todos. –Saluda la mujer mirando especialmente a Helga. Todos luego de saludar a la mujer, pasean y conversan un rato, luego llego la hora del almuerzo, y como es costumbre de la madre de Lorenzo se dirigió a la cocina para preguntar si todo estaba listo, en esta oportunidad la acompaño "Madeleine".-

Oye… -Habla Madeleine a la mujer una vez que quedaron solas en la cocina.- ¿Cómo puedes permitir esto?

¿De qué hablas? –Pregunta la mujer confundida.-

Me refiero a la noviecita de tu hijo –Comenta "Madeleine".- Acaso tú crees que ella por accidente se embarazo…

No te entiendo… -Dice la madre del pelinegro poniéndose totalmente seria.-

Pues es obvio querida… Ustedes son de una familia respetable, adinerada… No te has puesto a pensar que Helga se embarazo para amarrar a tu hijo, por dinero obvio… -Comentaba intentando hacer dudar a la mujer.-

¿Por qué tendría que pensar eso? Helga es una buena chica y mi hijo la quiere, mientras el este bien yo no tendré ningún problema… -Responde secamente la mujer.-

No seas ciega querida… -Insiste la mujer.-

Sabes, tengo un par de cosas que hacer… -Dice molesta y sin más sale rápidamente de la cocina.-

Esto será divertido. –Dice sonriendo "Madeleine" mientras miraba a la mujer salir de la cocina.-

Mamá ¿pasa algo? –Pregunta inquieto Lorenzo al ver a su madre caminar molesta y seria.-

Hijo… -Dice mirando al chico fijamente a la cara.- No nada… - Debo hacer un par de cosas.

¿Te ayudo? –Pregunta el chico.-

Claro, acompáñame… Pero ¿Helga donde esta?

Está recorriendo la casa –Dice el chico sonriendo.-

Bien, vamos-Afirma la mujer y salen de la casa. Mientras la rubia recorría sola la casona impresionada de lo bella que era, hasta que se encuentra con "Madeleine".-

¿Te impresiona tanto lujo? –Pregunta la mujer mirando a la rubia.-

La verdad es que es todo bello, nunca había estado en un lugar así… -Comentaba.-

Tú no deberías estar aquí… -Dice secamente la mujer, la rubia mira confundida.-

¿Cómo? –Pregunta intentando corroborar lo que acaba de escuchar.-

Que tú no deberías estar aquí, este no es tu ambiente. –Continua.- ¿Tú piensas que soy tonta? Sé que te embarazaste para amarrarte a esta familia, pero no te preocupes no diré nada.

¿Por qué piensa eso? –Dice indignada la chica.- Eso no es así…

Pero bueno aunque no haya sido así, no pienses que podrás encajar aquí, yo que tu estaría pensando en detener ese embarazo…-Comenta apuntando al estomago de la chica.- Yo conozco este mundo linda, y créeme tu novio pasando un tiempo comenzara a engañarte, a salir con otras mujeres, así son los hombres adinerados. Si quieres puedes detener ese embarazo, yo te ayudo…

-La rubia queda en silencio unos segundos.- Discúlpeme, pero no hable tonteras… Y si fuera así ese no es motivo para hacer lo que me está proponiendo…

¡No seas bruta mujer! –Exclama.- Te vas a arrepentir de eso…

Permiso… -Dice Helga y se aleja de la mujer.- Pero que mujer más horrible… -Pensaba en el camino. Cuando siente que alguien la abraza por atrás.-

¿Cómo te sientes? –Dice el pelinegro dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

Ah… Bien –Responde un poco seria.-

¿Paso algo? ¿Estás molesta? Dime… -Preguntaba el chico. La rubia lo miro un momento.-

¿Me quieres de verdad? –Le pregunta. El pelinegro la miro a los ojos extrañado por la actitud de la rubia.-

No… -Dice el chico.- Yo te amo… Y mucho… ¿Pasa algo?

No nada –Responde la chica dándole un suave beso en los labios a Lorenzo.- Sabes se me olvido contarte algo…

¿Qué es? –Pregunta curioso.-

Me llamo Olga anoche y me dijo que después de pelear un tiempo, consiguió quedarse con la casa que teníamos cuando éramos niñas. Ni me preguntes que es lo que tuvo que pelear porque no tengo idea, el asunto es que cuando volvamos debo ocupar esa casa o si no se la quitaran a Olga… No sé que es pero son cosas legales, cuando venga me va a explicar… Bueno le pediré que me explique bien porque en la llamada no le entendí mucho… -Le cuenta la rubia soltando una risa.-

Ah… -Dice Lorenzo.- Es decir que tendrás que irte… -Agacha la mirada.-

Sí, tengo que hacerlo… Aun no entiendo bien por qué… Pero yo creo que debería ser así, además no tengo por qué estar viviendo contigo. –Mira al chico.-

Si entiendo… -Dice asiendo un puchero.- Cuando volvamos te ayudo para que me dejes… -Gira la cabeza. La rubia solo lo mira y se ríe.-

¿Eso es un berrinche? -Dice Helga buscando la mirada del chico.-

Que esperabas… -Responde, pero luego la mira y le da un beso en la frente.- Tranquila solo jugaba…

¡Mírenlos! –Decía burlescamente Liam entrando a la casona.- La tía dijo que nos fuéramos a sentar a la mesa.

Los chicos hicieron caso y fueron a sentarse, una vez todos en la mesa sirvieron el almuerzo y mientras comían conversaban algunos.

Y bien… -Dice "Madeleine".- Helga ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Le pregunta.-

¿Qué pienso hacer de qué? –Pregunta sin entender la rubia.-

Bueno, tu madre murió, tu padre está en la cárcel, tu hermana a kilómetros de Hillwood, ósea, estás sola, mas encima embarazada…

Detente por favor. –Habla la madre de Lorenzo, mientras Helga callada agachaba la mirada controlando los impulsos de gritarle a la mujer.- No es momento de hablar de esas cosas.

¿Por qué no? –Continuaba.- Ella tiene que saber que va a hacer…

Hermano detén a tu novia… -Interrumpe el padre del pelinegro, Lorenzo solo miraba con rabia intentando controlarse.-

Por favor linda no hables de esas cosas… -Le dice Anthony.-

Está bien –Dice sonriendo.- Solo fue un comentario…

Todos quedaron en silencio, el ambiente se volvió tenso, la rubia intentaba contener un par de lágrimas mientras el pelinegro la miraba preocupado. Siguieron así hasta terminar el almuerzo, luego para calmar el ambiente acordaron ir a pasear por el enorme lugar pero "Madeleine" no quiso y se quedo sola en la casona. Sin más salieron, pero Helga sintió frio así que se devolvió a buscar un abrigo mientras la esperaban afuera.

Mejor busco algo con que abrigarme… -Decía para sí misma Helga mientras subía las escaleras. Pero ya casi llegando al final una mujer la detuvo.-

¡Ay chica eres muy porfiada! –Le dice.-

Por favor quiero pasar. –Dice la rubia evitándola e intentando subir el último escalón, pero "Madeleine" no la dejo.-

¡Ups! Lo siento… -Dice la mujer.-

¿Qué? – Dice Helga confundida. Pero no alcanza a decir nada más porque la mujer la empuja fuertemente haciendo que la rubia cayera escalera abajo, azotando en el suelo inconsciente. La mujer solo la mira mientras bajaba lentamente con una sonrisa en su cara.-

Bien… -Dice "Madeleine".- Pon cara de angustia y evita reírte. –Se dice a sí misma. Respiro profundo y puso cara de desesperación y comenzó a gritar.- ¡Helga! –Decía fuertemente hasta que de afuera la escucharon.-

¿Se escucho un grito?-Dice Lorenzo poniendo atención hacia la casa.-

Si escuche un grito… -Dice al pelinegro. Pero de repente vieron a "Madeleine" corriendo fuera de la casa.-

¿Qué paso? –Pregunta Liam a la mujer al verla agitada.-

Helga… -Intentaba decir.- Helga cayo de la escalera… Intente ayudarla pero…

¡Que! –Grita Lorenzo inquieto, y sin más corre entrando a la casa para ver a la rubia tirada en el piso inconsciente.- ¡Helga! -Dice angustiado acercándose a la chica, su respiración se agito en sobremanera al verla así. Detrás llega Liam para ver que sucedía.-

No puede ser… -Dice el castaño pasando sus manos por la cara.- Pero que paso…

¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital! Ayúdame Liam para llevarla al auto. –Pide inquieto el pelinegro mientras intentaba tomarla en brazos.-

Tranquilo primo yo te ayudo. –Dice Liam ayudando a cargar a la rubia hasta el auto.-

¡Hijo que paso! –Dice preocupada la madre del pelinegro al ver que llevaban a la rubia en brazos.-

¡Cayo de las escaleras! –Explica "Madeleine" fingiendo angustia.-

¿Qué? ¡Vamos rápido entonces! –Dice la mujer ayudando a los chicos a subir a la rubia al auto y una vez todos arriba fueron rápidamente a un hospital, los demás los alcanzaron en otro auto hasta allá.-

-Llegaron y rápidamente la chica fue atendida, Lorenzo preocupado esperaba a que dieran noticias, mientras su madre y su primo intentaban calmarlo. Unos minutos después llegaron los demás preocupados queriendo saber cómo estaba la chica. De repente apareció un doctor, el pelinegro al percatarse se acerco rápidamente hacia el.-

¿Cómo esta? –Pregunta inquieto y angustiado el chico.-

Espero que esa mocosa este muerta o por lo menos en coma… -Pensaba la responsable de la caída de la rubia.- Si está bien va a delatarme y ahí sí que estoy frita… -Se decía preocupada.-

Bien –Habla el doctor.- La chica está bien, solo fueron un par de golpes, nada grave. –Lorenzo da un gran respiro de alivio al escuchar eso.- Pero… -Continúa el doctor.- Tendrá que quedarse unos día aquí, la chica no recuerda lo que pasó y lamentablemente sufrió un aborto lo siento… Con permiso. –Si decir más el doctor se retira. Todos quedan mirando al pelinegro, mientras el soltó un par de lagrimas.-

Hijo… -Dice la madre mirándolo con tristeza y acercándose para darle un abrazo.- Lo siento mucho hijo…

Paso la tarde y por fin el chico pudo pasar a ver a Helga, entro silenciosamente a la habitación y miro por unos segundos a su novia, ella al percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro levanto la mirada.

¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunta el chico sentándose a una orilla de la cama.-

No lo sé… -Responde agachando la mirada.- ¿Y tú?

Me alegra que estés bien… -Dice en un tono evidentemente triste.-Lo siento... Es que estaba ilusionado con ese bebe… -Confiesa.-

-La chica lo mira fijamente y derramando una lágrima se acerca y lo abraza.- No puedo entender lo que paso…

¿Recuerdas como te caíste? –Pregunta Lorenzo.-

No. No recuerdo nada de ese momento… -Se toma la cabeza con las dos manos.-

Tranquila… -Dice el pelinegro acariciando su rostro.-

¿Hasta cuándo estaré aquí? –Pregunta la rubia.-

Creo que 3 días tienes que pasar aquí… -Dice dándole una sonrisa.-

Ah… No puede ser, moriré de aburrimiento… -Dice estirándose en la cama.-

…

-Llego la noche y no podían quedarse en el hospital así que Lorenzo junto a sus padres y Liam se iban a descansar. El chico iba notablemente cabizbajo mirando hacia el piso.-

¡Lorenzo! –Lo llama una voz femenina antes de irse.- Necesito decirte unas cosas…

Ah… Bueno… -Responde el chico apartándose de los demás para conversar con la mujer.-

…

-Al día siguiente el pelinegro fue temprano a ver a Helga.-

Llegaste temprano… -Dice la rubia al ver al chico entrar a la habitación.-

Si. –Responde secamente el chico acercándose a la rubia y dándole un beso.-

Oye… ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –Pregunta la chica.-

Dime –Dice el chico poniendo atención.-

Es que después de salir de aquí quiero ir a mi casa, ¿Puedes llevar mis cosas? Por favor… -Le pide la rubia.- Te pasare las llaves para que puedas entrar… -El pelinegro la mira en silencio un rato.-

No hay problema –Responde por fin.- Pero, ¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres pasar unos días más allá en mi casa?

Debo cumplir con lo que me pidió Olga, además ya estoy bien… -Dice segura y sonriente.-

Está bien… -Dice el chico serio.-

¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo? Estas muy serio… -Pregunta la chica al mirar la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro. El chico la mira un momento y la abraza.-

Por favor nunca dudes ni olvides que te amo… ¿Bueno? –Le dice abrazándola fuertemente. La rubia lo mira extrañada.-

A ti te pasa algo… -Dice preocupada la chica.- Te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo… -El pelinegro queda en silencio un rato y se pudo ver una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos, pero el chico paso sus manos por la cara, dio un profundo suspiro y miro nuevamente a la rubia tomándola de las manos.-

No tranquila, no es nada… -Responde, pero la chica lo mira incrédula y quedando pensativa…-

…

Llego el día en el que la rubia por fin saldría del hospital, Lorenzo como prometió llevo las cosas de la chica a su casa el día anterior, y ya llegando la hora el pelinegro fue a buscarla…

¡Buf! Por fin salgo de aquí… -Exclama la rubia para sí misma, esperando a su novio lista para irse. De repente siente a alguien entrar a la habitación y cuando ve que es Lorenzo se acerca a él para abrazarlo pero el chico la separo de él…-

Vamos… -Dice seriamente y tomando las cosas de la chica sale sin más del lugar, la rubia confundida lo sigue.-

¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunta inquieta y preocupada por la actitud del chico. –

Después conversamos… -Dice sin parar de caminar. Llegaron al auto y ambos chicos se subieron, el pelinegro condujo hasta la casa de la chica y la ayudo a bajar las cosas que traía del hospital, todo sin decir una sola palabra, la rubia solo lo miraba buscando alguna explicación pero el chico no tomaba atención.-

Bien… -Dice la rubia.- Aquí estoy –Mira para todos lados melancólica.- La casa de mi niñez –Agrega.-

Helga… -Habla por fin Lorenzo.-

¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta la rubia inquieta. El chico la mira unos segundos y da un suspiro como si no pudiera soltar una sola palabra. Traga saliva, mira para todos lados y decide hablar.-

Helga… -Dice en tono serio.- Nosotros… -Intenta decir desviando la mirada. Luego da un respiro y sigue.- Debemos terminar… Ya no quiero estar contigo…


	15. Capitulo XV: Una triste mentira

**Capitulo XV: Una triste mentira**

¿Qué?... –La rubia quedo mirando al chico, confundida e incrédula.- Ya… No bromees con eso, que me asustaste… -Lanza una risita la rubia, pero el chico la mira fijamente.-

Helga no es broma… No creo que debamos seguir juntos… -La rubia se pone seria y mira al pelinegro mientras sentía que sus ojos se inundaban. Lorenzo al ver la expresión de ella sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta para evitar mirarla.- Lo siento… -Dice finalmente y se dispone a salir por la puerta pero Helga lo detiene.-

No entiendo… -Dice la chica aguantando sus lagrimas mientras lo afirmaba de la mano.- ¿Por qué haces esto? –A Lorenzo le tiritaban los labios, y sin poder controlar soltó una lágrima que de inmediato se limpio, movió ligeramente su mano sintiendo el calor de la mano de la rubia, quería apretarla con fuerza, pero en vez de hacer eso la soltó, dándole aun la espalda.-

Ahora no hay nada por lo que tenga que estar contigo, no hay nada que nos amarre… -Dice el chico. La rubia al escuchar esas palabras sintió como si le echaran encima un balde de hielo, sintió rabia, angustia, dolor, todo mezclado, sintió que se le apretaba el estomago.-

Ya no me quieres… -Dice con dificultad la rubia mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.- ¿Es eso?

No, ya no… -Responde el pelinegro sin mirar a la chica.-

Mírame y dímelo de nuevo… -Pide Helga. Pero el chico no es capaza de voltearse a mirar a la rubia.-Para que me dijiste tantas cosas, tan solo hace un par de días me dijiste que me amabas… No entiendo… -Dice la rubia con fuerza y se pone a llorar descontroladamente con angustia.-

Solo estaba fingiendo, estabas en el hospital… -Dice el chico volteándose levemente para mirar a la chica, cuando termina de hacerlo recibe una fuerte bofetada de parte de ella.-

Vete de aquí idiota… -Dice la rubia secándose las lágrimas, pero aun así seguían cayendo, lanzo una mirada de rabia hacia el chico. El pelinegro se toca la cara sorprendido, y sin decir nada agacha la cabeza y sale de la casa. Helga quería detenerlo pero al ver cerrarse la puerta sintió que junto al golpe de esta se rompía su corazón, con mucha pena cae al suelo llorando amargamente – Acaso hice algo mal… -Se cuestionaba.- Pensé que eras distinto –Susurraba débilmente. Dando un gran, pesado y doloroso suspiro se levanta y decide salir a caminar para despejarse un poco.-

Lorenzo sube a su auto y arranca, pero de un momento a otro detiene el vehículo y sin poder evitarlo comienza a llorar con mucha rabia por tener que dejar ir de esa forma a la mujer que ama, solo quería volver y abrazarla, decirle la verdad.- Ya la estoy extrañando… -Decía sin asimilar lo que acababa de hacer.-

…

¿Es Helga? –Se preguntaba Liam, quien vio a la rubia caminando.- Si es ella… -Dijo seguro y corrió hasta ella.- ¡Helga! –La llamaba. La rubia escucho su nombre y vio que era el pelo castaño.- ¿Y tú? –Pregunta curioso al verla sola.-

Yo… Solo caminaba un poco… -Dice con un evidente tono cabizbajo.-

¿Estás bien? –Pregunta el chico al notar su voz.-

Si –Dice secamente la rubia intentando evitar el tema.- ¿Y tú qué haces?

Yo vengo de la casa de Phoebe –Dice poniéndose triste, la rubia lo mira curiosa por la reacción del chico.-

¿Por qué estas triste? –Pregunta.-

Phoebe tuvo un problema familiar y debe irse mañana a San Diego–Dice Liam.-

Los abuelos de nuevo… -Comenta la chica.-

Si…Y al parecer vuelve en unos meses… Creo… -Dice cabizbajo.- No podre ir con ella al baile de graduación.

Vaya… –Responde con tristeza la chica.-

¿Y Lorenzo? –Pregunta Liam, la chica no pudo evitar quebrantarse con la pregunta, comenzando a derramar nuevamente lágrimas.- ¿Qué, que paso? –Pregunta el chico al verla llorando, pero la rubia no responde.- ¿Pelearon? –Insiste.-

No. –Habla la chica.- Terminamos… -Dice desviando la mirada.-

¡¿Qué?! –Grita sorprendido.- Esto es una broma… -Helga miraba el piso mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas.- Vaya… Parece que no es una broma… ¿Pero, por qué?

Dijo que ya no me quería… -Apenas le salía la voz.- Que ya no había nada que nos amarrara, es obvio a lo que se refería… - Decía mientras por su mente pasaba esa dolorosa escena. Liam estaba boquiabierto, no creía lo que la rubia le decía.-

No puede ser, mi primo no sería capaz de decir esas cosas… -Dice aun sorprendido y pensativo.-

Cree lo que quieras… -Dice la rubia dándose media vuelta y caminando nuevamente aguantándose el llanto.- Nos vemos después.

- Liam solo queda mirando a la chica mientras pensaba.- Esto tiene que tener una explicación…

…

Un pelinegro entraba a su casa cabizbajo, mirando para todos lados, se detuvo a pensar, todo le recordaba a Helga, recorría su casa con tristeza, con melancolía, deseaba tanto que nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo, sentía unas ganas enormes de correr de vuelta a la casa de ella para abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, decirle que todo fue una gran mentira, que él jamás dejaría de amarla, pero dando un pesado suspiro intento sumergirse en la resignación. De repente el sonido de la puerta lo hizo despertar del mar de pensamientos en el que estaba ahogado, levanto levemente la mirada deseando en su interior que fuera la rubia entrando como muchas veces sucedió, esas veces en las que él la tuvo ahí mismo, ahí en su casa, pero desecho la posibilidad lentamente, sintiendo que se le apretaba el pecho del dolor, sabía que eso era casi imposible. Por fin decidió ver quien entraba a la casa y no alcanzo a decir nada porque un fuerte golpe recibió en pleno rostro…

¡Auch! –Exclamo el pelinegro tocándose la cara.- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Creo que me rompiste la cara!

Lo siento primo creo que se me paso la mano… -Dice Liam culpable.- ¡Pero es que no te entiendo!

¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Auch! ¡Me golpeaste fuerte! –Se quejaba.-

Mira… Yo no tengo la menor idea de por qué terminaste con Helga, pero no encuentro razón para que le hayas dicho cosas tan feas, yo no te conocí así… -Mostraba una cara de decepción.-

Pero ¿No me pudiste preguntar primero antes de golpearme? –Exclamaba adolorido.-

Creo que tienes razón… -Lanza una risa.- Bueno cuéntame entonces, sabía que había alguna explicación para esto… -Dice convencido.-

No. –Responde secamente el pelinegro.- Pensándolo bien no es muy buena idea contarte…

¿Qué? No puedes ser así… -Dice Liam indignado y curioso.- ¡Te prometo que no digo nada!

-Lorenzo lo quedo mirando unos segundos y rendido decidió hablar.- Bien, te voy a contar pero quédate callado y te lo estoy diciendo en serio… -Dice seriamente.-

Bien… -Dice sumiso el chico pelo castaño.- Controlare mi boca… ¡Pero cuenta de una vez! –Comenzaba a desesperarse de la curiosidad.-

¿Recuerdas a la novia del tío Anthony? –Dice bajando ligeramente el tono y mostrándose furioso.-

Claro… -Responde el chico.-

Ella converso con migo… -Continuaba hablando.- Me dijo que ella fue la que empujo a Helga para que cayera de las escaleras… -Dice empuñando las manos con rabia y sintiendo como un par de lagrimas caían de sus ojos.-

¡Pero debiste decir algo! ¡Llamar a la policía, no sé! ¡Cómo demonios te quedas callado!-Gritaba con rabia e indignación Liam.-

Eso no es todo… -Continua Lorenzo recordando lo que sucedió ese día…-

_¡Lorenzo! –Lo llama una voz femenina antes de irse.- Necesito decirte unas cosas… _

_ Ah… Bueno… -Responde el chico apartándose de los demás para conversar con la mujer.- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta curioso.-_

_Bien muchacho… Debo hacer algo antes de que tu noviecita recuerde lo que paso… -Comenta la mujer notándose ligeramente preocupada.-_

_No entiendo… -Dice el pelinegro confundido.-_

_Bien, escúchame y no interrumpas o te puede salir caro. –Amenaza la mujer.- Yo empuje a tu noviecita por las escaleras… -Dice en tono de burla y sonriendo levemente, el pelinegro abre los ojos como platos e intenta decir algo pero la mujer no lo deja y continua.- Yo fui quien la quiso quemar viva, y no pienso detenerme hasta verla muerta… -Dice fríamente.-_

_No… -Dice enfurecido el chico caminado en reversa dispuesto a salir corriendo de ahí para denunciarla, sentía mucha rabia, desesperación, estaba temblando, quería hacer algo, pero intentaba controlarse sabia que cualquier cosa que hiciera mal podría terminar mal.-_

_Tranquilo chico… -Dice riéndose la mujer.- Vaya que te desarmaste al escuchar eso, pero sabes tengo una proposición y si aceptas la dejo en paz para siempre, pero te advierto, no puedes decir nada, olvídate de la policía y esas estupideces, recuerda que ahora entre a tu familia, conozco a tus padres, a tu primo, a todos los tengo cerca y si llego a saber que dijiste algo, algo malo les pasara, por lo menos tendré el tiempo suficiente para hacerles algo antes de que me encuentren, en cambio si sigues las reglas que te mencionare no pasara nada ni nadie estará en riesgo. Es así de simple…_

_-El chico se quedo mudo un momento mirando a la mujer con rabia, empuñando las manos, las piernas le temblaban, se sentía sin opción, la mujer lo tenía entre la espada y la pared, el miedo y la furia mescladas no lo estaban dejando pensar bien y con los labios tiritándole decide hablar.- De que trata…_

_Simple… Termina con tu noviecita… -Dice riéndose.- Es preferible que sufran por eso a que sufran porque algo le paso ¿No crees? Haces eso y los dejo en paz y para que veas que no soy tan mala te dejo que termines con ella después de que salga del hospital, así la pobrecita no queda tan sola en estos momentos…_

_¿La dejaras en paz? –Pregunta el chico.-_

_Claro que si… -Responde riéndose la mujer.-_

_Está bien… -Dice finalmente el pelinegro en un tono desalentador. La mujer solo ríe y se va del lugar dejando solo al chico el cual golpea con rabia una pandereta que estaba cerca para luego débilmente caer sentado al piso…-_

_…_

Vaya… -Es lo único que pudo decir Liam boquiabierto.-

¿Ahora entiendes? Tenía que hacerlo, así ella estará tranquila… -Decía el pelinegro mientras miraba el piso triste.-

Aun así… -Dice Liam en un tono serio, algo poco común en el lo que hiso que Lorenzo levantara la mirada y pusiera atención.- No debiste decirle esas cosas, yo pienso que fue innecesario…

No. No fue innecesario, ahora ella debe estar odiándome, de esa forma se propondrá olvidarse de mí, yo creo que así es más fácil… No querrá acercarse más a mí… -Sentía que al decir eso el pecho se le apretara dificultándose el respirar, la angustia lo estaba ahogando.-

Yo en tu lugar hubiera conversado con ella, le hubiera contado eso que te dijo esa tipa. –El chico miraba seriamente al pelinegro.- Pudiste haber llegado a algún arreglo con ella, ¡Como no te funcionan las neuronas primo! –Dijo eufórico.-

-Lorenzo se quedo pensando.- Puede que tengas razón… Pero no. Las cosas pasaron así y punto…

¡No seas bruto! Aun estas a tiempo de hablar con ella… -Insistía Liam pero el pelinegro solo quedo pensativo.-

No Liam… Ya no… -Dijo soltando de a poco un par de lagrimas que intento contener.-

…

La rubia camino hasta el puente donde solía despejarse y reflexionar, se detuvo a mirar el agua, cerró los ojos y por su mente pasaron un sinfín de recuerdos junto a su ahora ex novio, siempre él estuvo con ella, la cuido, le aconsejo, fue su amigo, luego su novio, para ella, el era todo lo que tenia, sin más las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

¿Por qué? –Su voz temblaba por el llanto.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso con migo Lorenzo? ¿Hice algo mal? -Se preguntaba mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos.-

¿Helga? –Se escucho la voz de un chico, ella destapo su cara y levanto la mirada para ver quien la llamaba.-

Que haces aquí Arnold… -Dijo la rubia débilmente.-

Anda buscando unas cosas que me encargaron y te vi aquí, solo quería saludarte pero vi que no estás bien y me preocupe… -Explica acercándose.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta mirando a la chica quien aun se secaba las lágrimas.-

No, nada importante… -Intenta desviar el tema, solo quería estar sola.-

Sé que hice algo mal, entiendo porque no confías en mí, pero solo quiero ayudarte… -Dice el rubio entregando una sonrisa.-

-Helga lo mira unos segundos.- Bien… -Decide desahogarse.- Te lo voy a decir más que nada para evitar preguntas porque no estoy en ánimos para responder…

Está bien… -Dice confundido pero atento el rubio.- Estabas llorando ¿cierto?

Si… -Confiesa la rubia.- Es que Lorenzo y yo terminamos…

-Arnold queda boquiabierto con lo que le dijo la rubia.- ¿Pero tú no estabas embarazada? –Pregunta impulsivamente.-

Bien dicho. –La rubia miraba el piso.- Estaba… Este fin de semana caí por las escaleras accidentalmente, bueno no recuerdo como rayos caí, pero ahí lo perdí…

Cielos… -Dice sorprendido el rubio.- Lo lamento… -Posa su mano en el hombro de la rubia intentando consolarla.-

¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Dice la chica dando un pesado suspiro.-

Claro, dime. –Responde atento.-

¿Puedes decirles a los chicos lo que te acabo de decir? No quiero llegar a clases y soportar -Da un suspiro.- Las preguntas, ni tener que dar explicaciones… -La chica siente el pecho apretado y no deja de derramar lagrimas las cuales se va secando.-

Claro, no te preocupes yo hablare con ellos… -Preocupado mira a la chica.-

Bien, eso era… Yo mejor me voy… Nos vemos… -Dice despidiéndose del rubio.-

Espera… -La detiene.- Tú no estás bien, no puedo dejarte sola estando así. Acompáñame, debo ir a buscar unas cosas para la casa y después podemos hacer algo para que te distraigas. –Propone Arnold.-

No es necesario… -Se niega la chica.-

Vamos. –Insiste. La rubia lo mira unos segundos y piensa que podría ser una buena idea, necesitaba distraerse ya que el dolor la estaba matando y sabía que estando sola no iba a poder controlarse con los recuerdos ni dejar de cuestionarse el por qué Lorenzo la dejo así como si nada…-

Está bien. –Responde por fin.-

Helga acompaño al chico a recoger unos encargos, pero la rubia no emitió ni un sonido en todo el camino, solo miraba el piso y cuando Arnold le decía algo ella no escuchaba o se veía desatenta. Cuando terminaron, el rubio la llevo a una feria con la esperanza de que la chica se animara un poco, pero cuando llegaron Arnold se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí Rhonda, Sheena, Nadine, Sid y Harold paseando así que aprovecho un momento en que la rubia estaba distraída y corriendo fue a hablar con ellos.

¡Hey chicos! –Llama la atención de los chicos.-

Arnold… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Pregunta Harold.-

Estoy con Helga y necesito pedirles un favor. –Los chicos se quedan mirando entre si y luego con la cabeza asienten.- Ella ya no está embarazada, lo perdió en un accidente y para colmo termino con Lorenzo así que les pido que no le hagan ninguna pregunta.

¿Qué? –Exclama sorprendida Rhonda.- ¿Pero qué paso?

No lo sé, pero ella esta triste por favor no le vayan a hacer ningún comentario ni preguntar nada. –Insiste el rubio.-

Claro. No te preocupes que no diremos nada. –Dice Rhonda en nombre de todos los chicos, quienes afirman lo que dice con la cabeza. Arnold se relaja al escuchar eso.-

¡Helga! –Grita Rhonda corriendo hacia la rubia hasta llegar y tomándole el brazo la lleva a recorrer la feria.-

…

El pelinegro estaba sentado en la sala principal de su casa mirando por todos lados, estaba solo ya que sus padres se fueron nuevamente de viaje, se sentía mal y analizaba lo que le había dicho su primo, tal vez era una buena idea contarle a Helga lo que había pasado realmente pero tenía miedo, solo quería que todo eso acabara, era fácil pensar en ir a la policía y decir todo, pero claramente como dijo ella, tendría por lo menos un tiempo para hacer algo, sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente, recordaba a la rubia, intentaba controlar las ganas que sentía de abrazarla, sabía que sería difícil todo ya que tendría que verla en la escuela, la tendría cerca pero lejos a la vez, y lo que más le daba impotencia era que no había terminado con ella porque ya no la quisiera si no que por una cruel amenaza…

La noche para ambos chicos paso lentamente, Helga se preguntaba sobre que haría en la escuela, tendría que verlo por lo menos en lo que les queda de clases y sabia que eso le dolería. Por otro lado Lorenzo miraba su celular a cada segundo pensando en llamarla…

…

Helga al día siguiente se levanto con muy pocas ganas, se arreglo y emprendió camino a la escuela pero al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Arnold.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Pregunta curiosa al ver al chico parado fuera de su casa.-

Ah… Hola Helga… -Responde el rubio.- Solo quise pasar a ver como estabas.

¿Se te olvida con quien hablas? Yo soy Helga G. Pataki cabeza de balón… -Decía con un falso entusiasmo la chica intentando hacerse la fuerte.-

Ah… Entonces vamos a la escuela mejor… -Dijo comenzando a caminar.-

¿Y quien dijo que iría contigo hasta la escuela? –Dice cruzándose de brazos.-

Bueno, no vine hasta acá para solo preguntarte como estabas, al fin y al cabo vamos al mismo lugar…-Suelta una risa. La rubia lo queda mirando y resignada se va con él a la escuela.-

…

El pelinegro llego muy temprano a la escuela, y como no había nadie aun se quedo un rato en el auto pensativo, hasta que comenzaron a llegar de apoco los estudiantes, vio que Liam estaba llegando y se bajo de su auto para alcanzarlo, entraron a la escuela y esperaron fuera del salón a que comenzaran las clases, pero algo en particular llamo la atención del pelinegro en especial…

¿Helga llego con Arnold? –Dijo en voz baja pero no lo suficiente ya que Liam lo escucho.-

Uh… -Es lo único que dijo el chico de pelo castaño y preocupado miro a Lorenzo quien no escondió su angustia.-

-La rubia iba caminando hasta el salón de clases junto a Arnold pero al llegar su mirada se cruzo con la del pelinegro quien fijamente y sin disimular la observaba, la chica sintió que temblaba, se puso totalmente nerviosa.-

Hola… -Fue lo que dijo la chica bajando la mirada.-

¡Hola Helga! Hola Arnold… –Saludo alegremente Liam. Todos miraban a Lorenzo esperando que saludara también pero el chico agacho la cabeza y sin decir nada entro al salón de clases. La rubia sin levantar la mirada entro también intentando controlar la pena tomo asiento.-

-Arnold se la pasó toda la clase mirando a la rubia.- ¿Tanto significa Lorenzo para ella? –Se preguntaba. Hasta que sintió un cosquilleo que le hiso darse cuenta de algo, cuando se percato abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡No! –Exclamo para sí mismo.- No, no, no, no… -Se insistía.- No puede ser… -Dice mirando a la rubia.- No puede ser que me este gustando… ¿O sí? … -Dijo finalmente sonriendo levemente.- …

* * *

**Bien aqui esta otro capitulo :) Muchas gracias por los que están siguiendo la historia y se dan un tiempito para comentar de verdad gracias muchaaaaaass! :`D**


	16. Capitulo XVI: Una triste mentira 2parte

**Capitulo XVI: Una triste mentira. (Parte 2)**

Se escucho el timbre que indicaba que por fin terminaba el día escolar, y antes de cualquier cosa rápidamente el rubio se paró de su asiento y sin siquiera tomar sus cosas se dirigió hacia la rubia.

Helga. –Le hablo Arnold.-

¿Uh?... –Lo mira extrañada.- ¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón? –Dice soltando una risa.

-El chico se puso ligeramente nervioso sin darse cuenta que desde el otro lado del salón había un pelinegro que observaba, serio, toda la escena…-

¿Estarás ocupada ahora en la tarde? –Pregunta sonriendo. La chica piensa un instante y da un suspiro.-

No. ¿Por qué? – Mira al chico esperando la respuesta.-

¿Te parece si vamos a pasear? -Propone esperanzado.-

Ah… Claro… Pero debo ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca. ¿Me esperas? –Dice la rubia parándose de su asiento.-

Mejor te acompaño… -Dice el rubio sonriendo.-

Está bien. –Dicho eso los chicos salen del salón.-

- Lorenzo se preguntaba que tanto conversaron los rubios, por qué él se está acercando tanto a ella. De apoco los celos y el miedo de perder a la rubia crecían dentro del y no podía evitar sentirse molesto al verlos juntos. Pero el pelinegro se percato de que se le estaba haciendo tarde, debía ir a una de sus tantas reuniones de negocios así que sin más tuvo que irse rápidamente.-

…

Llego sin ánimos a la reunión, no hablo nada, ni puso atención, su cabeza en esos momentos no daba para más, y sin darse cuenta la reunión había finalizado.-

Vaya que se te vio distraído Lorenzo. –Habla una chica acercándose al pelinegro. Era trigueña, alta, pelo negro que le llegaba hasta el hombro, de ojos verdes, una mujer de rasgos muy finos.- Se nota que tu mente está en otro lado.

Ah…Hola Amanda… Son un par de preocupaciones, nada más… -Dice levantándose de su asiento.-

¿Qué ya te vas? Vaya… ¿Por qué siempre eres tan esquivo? Vamos por un café ¿Si?–Pregunta cruzándose de brazos la chica.-

No… Ahora no, yo solo debo irme… -Dice el pelinegro despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo del edificio donde se realizaba la reunión-

Y sigues insistiendo con Lorenzo ¿Eh? –Dice un tipo que se acercaba a la chica.-

Cállate Joan…Me acabo de enterar por ahí que el ya no está con su novia –Dice riendo la chica. El tipo la abraza por la espalda.-

Por qué no mejor vamos… Tu sabes donde… -Dice el hombre guiñando un ojo. La chica solo da una risa.-

¡No! Ahora no… -Dice la chica soltándose del tipo y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.- Aunque si me pasas a buscar a la noche puede que si… -Lanza una mirada coqueta y luego corre saliendo del lugar.-

¡Lorenzo! -Grita la chica intentando alcanzar al pelinegro.-

¿Uh? –El chico se da vuelta para ver a Amanda corriendo detrás del. Se detiene y la espera.- ¿Qué pasa?

Oye no seas así, vamos… -Sigue insistiendo.-

No puedo… Debo hacer un par de cosas… -Responde un poco cansado.-

Te acompaño entonces. –Dice segura, comenzando a caminar junto al pelinegro tomándolo del brazo.- Pero… ¿Vas a pie?

Si. Quería caminar un rato, además no debo ir muy lejos… No es necesario que me acompañes… -Intenta convencerla.-

No importa, quiero acompañarte… -Lanza una risita, mientras el pelinegro daba un suspiro agotado.-

…

¡Por favor cabeza de balón! –Exclamaba riendo Helga mientras caminaba.- ¿Como te puedes emocionar tanto por eso?

No te burles… -Dice el rubio mientras miraba un peluche.- Nunca había podido sacar uno de esas pesadas maquinas. ¡Es un logro! –Suelta una risa.-

¡Ay es que no puedo creerlo! –Dice carcajeando la chica.-

Toma… -Dice el rubio estirando el brazo, entregándole el peluche, con su rostro un poco sonrojado.- Supongo que tú me diste suerte, así que es tuyo…

-La rubia lo queda mirando. Sonríe y toma peluche.- ¿Supones? Es obvio que si… -Lanza una carcajada, hasta que de golpe se quedo en silencio.-

¿Uh?... –El rubio se percato del cambio de expresión en el rostro de Helga, estaba como paralizada mirando algo. Comenzó a ver qué es lo que podía estar observando la rubia, hasta que descubrió lo que era. Se encontraron con Lorenzo caminando junto a una chica quien lo llevaba del brazo.- Vámonos de aquí… -Decía tomando a la chica de la mano. La rubia sin resistirse lo siguió cambiando de dirección su caminata. Se alejaron lo suficiente y llegaron a un parque, sentándose en una banca, el miro a la rubia preocupado, su expresión había cambiado totalmente.- ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta finalmente.-

-La rubia se quedo mirando al suelo.- Así que ese era el motivo… -Dijo sin levantar la mirada, soltando un pesado suspiro.- Y el muy cobarde no me quiso decir nada…

-Arnold solo la miro, vio su expresión de tristeza y no pudo evitar sentir rabia.- Oye ya basta… -Dice sin dejar de mirar a la rubia. Ella sin entender levanto la mirada y la fijo en el chico.-

¿Basta de qué? –Pregunta confundida.-

Que ya no quiero verte sufrir por el… -Sentía enfado por la situación.- No debes amargarte por un tipo que de la nada te dejo, eso quiere decir que el no es para ti, que no te valora. Tú mereces estar feliz, estar bien, tranquila. Disculpa si te molesta lo que te digo pero no soporto verte mal por alguien que no vale la pena…

No es tan fácil… -Dice sintiendo sus ojos húmedos.-

Helga… Mírame a los ojos –La rubia hace lo que le pide y lo mira fijamente. El rubio toma el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y la mira fijamente un momento, la chica confundida miraba para todos lados esquivándolo, ya de apoco poniéndose nerviosa.-

Olvídate de él… -Pide sin soltarla y sin dejar de mirarla.- Dame una oportunidad...

-Helga abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué? –Es lo único que pudo decir.-

Tú me gustas y mucho…–Dice sonrojándose completamente. Ella solo lo mira sorprendida.-

Dejate de bromas cabeza de balón… -Se inclina hacia atrás alejándose del rubio.-Esta bien, lo acepto, quizás no estoy muy bien que digamos con todo esto pero no es motivo para que tú me quieras tomar el pelo. –Se cruza de brazos.-

¡No te quiero tomar el pelo! –Dice eufórico.-

Acaso ¿no tienes a una novia por ahí escondida? –Suelta una risa. El chico la queda mirando seriamente.-

No me gusto tu broma… -Dice muy serio.-

A mí tampoco me está gustando la tuya Arnoldo. –Insiste.-

¿Por qué eres tan terca? ¿Sabes? Ya sé que hacer para que me creas. –Se levanta de la banca donde estaba sentado junto a la rubia y se sube poniéndose de pie en otra que estaba al frente de ellos.-

¿Qué haces? –Dice confundida la chica mientras veía al rubio subirse a la banca.-

Ya vas a ver… -Giña un ojo y comienza gritar.- ¡Los que puedan pónganme atención un momento, debo decir algo! –Inmediatamente las personas que caminaban por el lugar se detuvieron curiosos a ver al chico.-

Qué rayos… -Dice la rubia mirando lo que Arnold estaba haciendo.-

Yo cometí un gran error hace unos meses atrás… -Decía fuerte el rubio mientras muchas personas lo escuchaban.- Me equivoque, y lo lamento mucho, y por culpa de eso ahora ella… –Señalando a Helga quien movía los ojos para todos lados colorada por la escena que estaba haciendo el rubio.-…no me cree, no quiere creer que me gusta, me gusta mucho, podría inclusive decir… -La mira fijamente.-… que la quiero, y quiero una oportunidad para que ella también me quiera. –Las personas que estaban ahí comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras otros reían, unos estaban conmovidos y tachaban la escena de tierna. Arnold se bajo de la banca y se acerco a la rubia quien se encontraba de pie sonrojada hasta las orejas.- ¿Me crees ahora? –Dice mirándola. De repente se escucho a alguien gritar "¡Que le crea!".-

Ya, si, te creo… -Dice lanzando una risa.- ¡Pero vámonos de aquí ya! –Toma al rubio del brazo y se alejan del lugar caminando.- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. –Dice avergonzada.-

Bueno, conseguí que me creyeras ¿No? –Lanza una risa. La rubia comienza a reírse y Arnold la queda mirando.- Así me gusta verte…

Bueno, al verte haciendo ese espectáculo cualquiera se reiría ¿No crees? –Dice la rubia.-

No importa, si así estas más contenta lo hago de nuevo… -Decía mientras caminaban.-

¡No por favor! –Lanza una risa.-

-Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la rubia, ahí los chicos se despidieron y una vez en su casa la rubia fue hasta sofá y se lanzo agotada en el.-

Vaya que detalle de Arnold –Pensaba mientras miraba el techo. Lanzo una inevitable risa al recordar la escena. Pero de inmediato su risa se borro al recordar otra escena, la del pelinegro junto a esa desconocida chica.- ¿Quien será ella? –Se preguntaba y de apoco sintió que el dolor volvía a ahogarla.- ¡No! –Se regañaba a si misma.- Eso no debe importarte, debes dar vuelta la página, no puedo ser débil… -Se decía pero inevitablemente boto un par de lagrimas.-

…

¡Vaya!… -Exclamaba un pelinegro entrando a su casa.-

¿Y a ti que te paso? –Pregunta Liam al ver a su primo.-

Estoy agotado, quise despejarme un poco caminando pero Amanda insistió en acompañarme. –Lanza un suspiro pesado.-

¿Qué? –Dice riéndose.- Primo ten cuidado con ella… Ya sabes como es.

Si lo sé Liam… -Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.-

Quizás supo que ya no tienes novia. –Ríe.- No vaya a ser que Helga te vea con ella y piense mal… -Le advierte.-

¡No! –Exclama.- Yo no quiero estar con otra chica. –Baja la mirada melancólico.- Pero… Arnold se está acercando mucho a ella. Tengo miedo de perderla. –Dice preocupado.-

Disculpa primo pero de esta forma es obvio que la vas a perder, simplemente ya no están juntos, que esperas ¿Qué ella pase acordándose de ti? Aun cuando tú la dejaste… Es obvio que ella querrá dar vuelta la página. Encuentro totalmente absurdo el miedo que tienes… -Lorenzo lo quedo mirando e intento decir algo, pero quedo en silencio.-

Harta razón que tienes… -Dice al fin bajando la mirada.-

…

Llego un nuevo día y los chicos debían ir a clases como de costumbre, el pelinegro llego más temprano y vio como Helga llegaba junto a Arnold a la escuela. Apretando las manos, dio varios respiros intentando controlarse y relajarse, los celos se lo estaban comiendo. Alterado hurgaba su bolso, jugaba con los lápices, miraba una y otra vez los cuadernos, solo para distraer su atención de la rubia.

Durante las clases y los recesos Helga no podía evitar mirar al pelinegro, pensaba en la escena del día anterior una y otra vez. Sentía muchas ganas de ir y preguntarle, pero Arnold quien la acompañaba siempre la distraía y la sacaba de esos pensamientos, aunque inevitablemente ella sentía la necesidad de ir y hablar con el chico, solo estaba esperando la oportunidad, sin embargo ella misma se regañaba por pensar en hacer tal cosa.

Al llegar el final de la jornada, pero todos se quedaron unos minutos más en el salón de clases, ya quedaban las últimas semanas de clases, y muchos comentaban el baile de graduación.

Bien chicos. –Dice Rhonda pasando al frente.- Como saben quedan un par de semanas para que nos separemos. Yo, como saben estoy a cargo del baile de graduación… -Todos comenzaron a abuchearla.-

¡Por favor! –Dice Harold.- ¿No hay nadie más quien pueda ver ese tema? -Todos lanzaron una risa.-

¿Qué te pasa Harold? No hay nadie más quien organice esas cosas, nadie mejor que yo. -Decía molesta la pelinegra.-

Lo siento que diga esto –Se entromete Liam.- Pero el baile de aniversario fue un total desastre… -Todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí afirmando lo que el chico había dicho.-

¡Ya cállense! Yo estoy organizando esto y punto. Bien si me dejan continuare con lo que les debo decir… -Rodo los ojos y siguió hablando.-

-Helga se puso a pensar recordando ese baile.- Fue un baile desastroso pero al final la pase muy bien. –Decía dentro de su mente. Sonrió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando volvió a la realidad.- Sin Lorenzo ese día hubiera sido terrible… -Pensaba, ya que no había música, ni comida, un hombre estafo a Rhonda prometiéndole una gran fiesta, una vez que le pagaron el entrego una dirección y al llegar solo se encontraron con un local vacio. Recordaba como Lorenzo en unos minutos, después de ver el desastre, rápidamente organizo una cena romántica para los dos y sin siquiera preguntarle se la llevo de ahí.- Ya basta –Se decía.- Debo desechar esos recuerdos. –Agito su cabeza y volvió a poner atención a lo que decía la pelinegra. Pero solo escucho como todos se quejaban.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? –Preguntaba ya que no había puesto atención en todo el rato.-

Lo que pasa Helga… -Explicaba Rhonda.- Es que los hombres llegaran primero a la fiesta y ahí tranquilamente esperaran a las chicas que llegaran todas juntas a al baile… Es solo es todo…

¡Pero eso es una estupidez! –Alegaba Harold. La pelinegra sin más se puso a discutir con el.-

-La rubia no quería saber nada del baile, así que aprovecho esa instancia, se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón, encaminándose hasta el baño. Nadie se dio cuenta de que salió porque estaban preocupados de alegar en contra de la organizadora del baile, pero Lorenzo se percato de la salida de la chica, se preocupo y salió tras ella.-

¿Dónde estará? –Preguntaba el pelinegro mirando por todos lados.- Alomejor está afuera –Pensando eso fue rápidamente a la salida de la escuela. La busco pero no la encontró.-

¡Lorenzo! –Escucho que alguien lo llamaba. Se giro para ver quién era.- ¿Amanda? –Dijo al ver a la chica parada en la salida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo quise venir a buscarte –Dice sonriendo.-

Pero… ¿Por qué? –Pregunta confundido.-

Ay Lorenzo como ¿No te das cuenta? -Mira fijamente al chico.- Me gustas… Hace mucho y bueno me entere de que terminaste con tu novia y quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad...

…

¡Buf! –Exclamaba la rubia saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a la salida.- Mejor me largo de aquí rápidamente antes de que Rhonda me haga volver al salón para que la escuche… -Lanza una risa. Pero se queda quieta un momento en frente de la salida al percatarse que estaba Lorenzo nuevamente con la chica desconocida del otro día. Retrocede un poco y se queda pensando. Toma su celular y decide enviar un mensaje. Hecho esto retoma su caminata hasta la salida.-

…

Lo siento Amanda… Pero yo no… -Intentaba decir, pero su celular lo interrumpió al sonar. Rápidamente lo tomo, utilizándolo como excusa para evitar la conversación con la chica. Al ver que era un mensaje, lo abre y lo lee… _"Así que esa era la razón. Debiste decírmelo, lo hubiera entendido. Espero que seas feliz."… _ quedando congelado con lo que decía ve en ese mismo momento a la rubia salir rápidamente de la escuela.- Helga… -Dijo mirando a la rubia.- Con permiso Amanda pero debo irme… -Le dice el chico dispuesto a salir detrás de la rubia. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.-

¿Ella era tu novia? Ahora quieres ir tras de ella… -Dice enfadada la chica.-

Adiós… -Dice el chico comenzando a caminar detrás de la rubia, pero la chica sin rendirse lo detiene.-

¿Por qué quieres ir detrás de ella? Por favor Lorenzo, ella es una cualquiera, viene de una escuela pública, tú debes estar con alguien a tu altura. Esa chica es una cualquiera. –Hablaba recalcando la última palabra.-

¿Qué? –Dice el pelinegro molesto. Se detiene y mira a la chica.-

…

¿Y Helga? –Preguntaba Arnold tomando sus cosas para salir del salón una vez que termino esa tediosa pelea del baile.-

Ella se fue hace un buen rato –Responde Sid.-

Vaya… Gracias. –Dice el chico y sale del salón, toma su celular para llamar a la rubia.-

¿Helga? –Dice una vez que le respondieron la llamada.-

_Arnold ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta.-_

Te fuiste así nada mas de la escuela ¿Te paso algo?

_No nada –Responde la chica, pero su voz se nota un poco quebrantada.- Solo quise salir antes… Estoy llegando a mi casa…_

Ya. Voy para allá. Algo te paso no te escuchas como siempre –Dice decidido y a la vez preocupado.-

_Está bien…_ -Es lo único que dice la chica antes de cortar la llamada. El rubio rápidamente sale de la escuela y ve a Lorenzo con la misma chica con la que se encontraron el día anterior.-

Ahora entiendo que está pasando… -Dice el rubio apurándose aun mas para ir donde la rubia.-

…

Haber Amanda… -Dice el pelinegro soltando un pesado suspiro.- Quería ser amable contigo y todo el asunto, pero, por empezar quiero que sepas que no me gustas ni nada –Intenta decir delicadamente.- Yo amo a esa chica, a la que tu estas llamando cualquiera, y sabes me da mucha rabia que hables así de ella…

¡Por favor que exagerado! Si es una cualquiera y punto… -Interrumpe Amanda.-

Sabes… Yo no sé con qué cara dices eso –Continua Lorenzo aun más molesto.- Lo siento pero a ella tu no le llegas ni a los talones y otra cosa… -Dice antes de salir a buscar a la rubia.- Por favor tente un poco mas de respeto, no tienes idea todo lo que hablan los chicos en las reuniones de ti… -Dicho eso sale corriendo del lugar mientras la chica lo queda mirando con furia e indignación.-

No puedo creer lo que le dije… -Se decía a si mismo Lorenzo mientras iba a la casa de la rubia. Pero poco antes de llegar se encuentra con Arnold.-

¿Tú qué haces aquí? –Pregunta el rubio mirando molesto al pelinegro.-

Eso no te importa, vengo a hablar con Helga… -Dice intentando continuar pero el rubio no lo deja.-

¿No crees que le has hecho mucho daño ya? ¿Para que la quieres molestar? ¡Déjala en paz! –Reclamaba Arnold.-

¡De que hablas! ¿Quién demonios crees que eres tú para decirme eso? –Dice molesto.-

Quizás no soy nadie, pero estoy harto de que Helga este sufriendo por tu maldita causa. Y para rematarla vienes a su casa a hablar con ella. ¿Qué te aburrió tu nueva novia o qué?

¿Qué… que estás diciendo? Yo no tengo ninguna nueva novia ni nada. Para que sepas yo nunca –Dice recalcando la última palabra.- repito ¡Nunca! He dejado de amar a Helga.

¡Por favor! Claro y por eso terminaste con ella… -Da una carcajada.- Aléjate de ella, déjala tranquila.

Si yo termine con ella fue por un motivo. ¡Un maldito motivo! –Decía con rabia.-

¿Cuál sería ese motivo? –Preguntaba levantando las cejas y levantando y abriendo las manos.-

¡Eso no te importa! Eso debo hablarlo con Helga no contigo. –Dice lanzando una mirada furiosa al chico.-

¿Sabes algo Lorenzo? Helga me gusta y mucho y pienso luchar por ella. No pienso permitir que tú, que no supiste valorarla, ahora vengas con arrepentimientos y excusas estúpidas, porque no te creo que exista ese maldito motivo, como le llamas. Claro ahora que la viste conmigo te entraron los celos, eres un egoísta, ¡déjala que sea feliz!

¿Así que te gusta? Sabes… Yo lo que más quiero es que ella sea feliz y si ella logra serlo estando contigo no me importaría. Pero… primero voy a luchar por ella, no pienso dejar esto así... –Dicho eso el pelinegro decide darse media vuelta he irse del lugar sin pasar a hablar con la rubia. Arnold lo queda mirando confundido.-

¿A qué se habrá referido con ese tal motivo? ¿Por qué razón la habrá dejado entonces? –Se preguntaba el rubio…-

* * *

**Muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios! En verdad agradesco mucho los que se toman un tiempo para dejar un review, eso me hace querer seguir la historia, ¿que caso tiene escribir algo que nadie lee o que a nadie gusta? XD Bueno respondiendo a algunos comentarios:**

**El hombre feliz: Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te este gustando el fic! y bueno de apoco se sabra como quedaran las cosas, la verdad no queda muuuucho que digamos para el final... Saludos! :D**

**Guest: Recién estoy leyendo comentarios si no hubiera actualizado antes :P Obvio que puedo subir 2 veces a la semana, a petición tuya lo haré! :D Gracias por leer el fic! **

**Geraldine: Bueno en este fic pasa de todo asi que puede que si o puede que no la conquiste habra que ver... XD Saludos y gracias por tu comentario! :D**

**Valen: Gracias por leer y que bueno que te este gustando el fic espero que no te decepciones! :D Saludosss!**

**MiuUU15: Bueno... Solo puedo decir que a medida que pase la historia sabras que pasa... Puede que sea inesperado.. jejejje Espero que no te decepciones... Gracias por leer! Saludos :D**

**JimmyxCindy: Que bueno que te guste el fic! Yo actualizaba una vez a la semana, por lo general los lunes, pero ahora actualizare creo que los jueves tambien... Saludosss y graciass por tu comentario! :D**


	17. Capitulo XVII: Una decisión

**Capitulo XVII: Una ****decisión**

-Sin pensar mas Arnold fue a ver como estaba la rubia, golpeo la puerta y la chica salió.-

Ah… Hola Arnold… -Dijo la rubia con un evidente tono cabizbajo.-

Ya sé lo que te paso… -La mira fijamente.- Yo también lo vi.

Ah… -La rubia desvía la mirada.- Pasa… –Dice invitando al chico a entrar a la casa. El acepta.-

…

-El pelinegro camino sin dejar de pensar lo que Arnold le había dicho. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta el puente que tanto solía visitar la rubia. Se detuvo, y cayo sentado en el suelo, saco una foto donde aparecían él y la chica, la miro con tristeza y melancolía.-

¿Qué puedo hacer? –Se preguntaba.- La verdad no puedo hacer nada… Si me acerco a ella puede que le vuelvan a hacer daño, no tengo más opciones, para que dije que iba a luchar por ella… ¿Cómo? –Da un pesado suspiro.- ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas? –Dice soltando unas lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.- Como me gustaría poder decirte Helga que te amo… Te amo mucho… Que me duele saber que estas mal por mi culpa…

…

¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunta Arnold a la rubia.-

La verdad… Bien ¿sabes?, cuando vi a Lorenzo con esa chica no pude evitar hacer algo, así que le envié un mensaje desde mi celular. –Lanza una débil risa culpable.-

¿Y para que hiciste eso? –Pregunta el rubio.-

No lo sé, quizás tenía la esperanza de que él me dijera algo después de leer mi mensaje, pero no sucedió, y quiero acabar con esto, no quiero tocar el tema nunca más, ni tampoco que me preguntes como estoy, ni como me siento, porque desde hoy ya no voy a dejar que me afecte, se acabo. –Dice la chica muy decidida. El rubio la mira sonriendo y se acerca a ella abrazándola. La chica corresponde el abrazo y cerrando los ojos da un pesado suspiro.-

- Arnold por un instante se puso serio al recordar lo que le había dicho Lorenzo.- Ese motivo… -Pensaba.- ¿Qué será? Tal vez debería decirle a Helga sobre eso… -Decía dentro de su mente. Pero de inmediato desecho la idea al ver a la rubia.- Oye… -Habla el rubio a la chica.-

Dime… -Dice separándose lentamente de él.-

Aun falta algo… -Dice mirándola sonriendo.- Todavía no sé si me vas a dar una oportunidad.

-Ella lo quedo mirando y lanzo una risa.- Sabes, aunque no me lo creas he estado pensando en eso…

¿De verdad? –Dice Arnold abriendo los ojos.- Y… ¿Qué pensaste?

Que si. –Responde la chica.-

-El chico se pone contento y eufórico abraza a la rubia.- Como me dices eso ahora, justo ahora que debo irme… -Alegaba el chico.-

Pero ¿eso que tiene? Ándate si tienes que irte –Lanza una risa.-

Se me está haciendo tarde y tengo un compromiso en la casa, pero mañana nos vemos… -Dice despidiéndose inquieto.-

Está bien. Mañana nos vemos. –Se despide la rubia. El chico sale por la puerta pero se detiene unos segundos. La rubia lo queda mirando confundida.- ¿Qué pasa Arnoldo se te quedo algo que te quedas paradote ahí?

Si, se me quedo algo… -Responde el chico devolviéndose.-

Ah… ¿Y qué es? –Dice la rubia dándose media vuelta para buscar, pero el rubio la toma del brazo y con la otra mano sujetando el rostro de la chica. Rápidamente se acerca y le da un beso.-

Eso era… -Dice suavemente el chico separándose de la rubia.- Bien ahora sí, adiós. –Se despide nuevamente y sale corriendo del lugar.-

-La rubia entro a su casa boquiabierta y sonrojada.- Ese idiota me dio un beso… -Dice tocándose los labios, sonriendo.-

…

Al día siguiente, la escuela fue común y corriente. En la última hora de clases el profesor pasó la materia normalmente.

Bien chicos eso sería por hoy… -Dice el profesor mientras los alumnos se preparaban para salir.- ¡Muchachos! –Exclamo recordando.- Casi se me olvidaba decirles, deben entregarme la ultima parte del proyecto, con eso estaríamos cerrando las calificaciones.

¡Que! –Exclamo la rubia.- Había olvidado el proyecto. No puede ser… -Pasa su mano por la cara. De repente suena el timbre, todos comienzan a salir, otros a ponerse de acuerdo para el proyecto. La chica se quedo sentada en su puesto.-

Em… Helga… -Dice un chico que se acerco a ella.- Debemos terminar el proyecto…

Si lo sé… -Dice sin levantar la mirada.-

¡Helga! –Grita Arnold acercándose a la rubia y lanzando una helada mirada a Lorenzo.-

Eh… ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta la chica mirándolo. El pelinegro desvía la mirada intentando fijar su atención en otra cosa y alejándose un poco mientras los rubios hablaban.-

Solo venia a despedirme… -Dice el rubio un poco serio.- Debo ir a trabajar con Gerald. Oye… por qué el… -Intenta preguntar pero la rubia lo interrumpe.-

El proyecto lo estábamos haciendo juntos –Dice secamente.-

Ah…Entiendo… Bueno adiós… -Dice el rubio. Helga iba a despedirse también pero sorpresivamente Arnold se acerca y le da un beso en los labios. Los que aun seguían en el salón quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a los chicos.-

Oh… -Exclamaba Liam sorprendido.-

-Lorenzo solo desvió la mirada, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. Una mezcla de emociones lo atacó en ese momento, rabia, celos, dolor, ganas de ir y golpear al rubio, pero respiro profundo y se controlo.-

¡¿Qué fue eso cabeza de balón?! –Reclamaba la rubia separando al chico de ella.-

Adiós… -Dice Arnold despidiéndose de ella y saliendo del salón. La rubia lo quedo mirando confundida. Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al pelinegro.-

Bien, podemos terminar el proyecto en mi casa. –Dicho eso la rubia sale de salón.-

Vámonos juntos, yo te llevo… -Dice seriamente el pelinegro sin mirarla a los ojos.-

-La chica piensa un momento.- Esta bien. –Responde.-

-Ambos en silencio salieron de la escuela y llegaron hasta el auto del pelinegro.-

¿Lorenzo? –Se escucho una voz femenina que llamo la atención de los chicos.-

¿Amanda? –Dice dando un pesado suspiro.-

Así que Amanda se llama… -Decía para sí misma la rubia.-

¿Qué es lo que haces cerca de esa? –Reclamaba enojada la trigueña. El pelinegro se golpea en la cara con la palma de la mano.-

¿Tú qué haces aquí? –Pregunta sorprendido. Después de lo que le había dicho jamás imagino que volvería a la escuela.-

¡Respóndeme! –Exigía Amanda mientras lanzaba miradas de furia contra la rubia. Helga solo miraba sorprendida.- Que haces con esta cualquiera…

-Al escuchar eso Helga se enfureció.- ¿Quién demonios te crees tú para llamarme así?

Amanda por favor vete de aquí… -Decía el pelinegro intentando calmar la situación.-

Oye Lorenzo… -Dice aun furiosa la rubia.- Dile a tu noviecita que controle su lengua o si no se la arranco.

¿Qué? No ella no es… -Intentaba decir el chico pero fue interrumpido.-

¿Qué pasa linda? ¿Acaso no aguantas la verdad? –Decía riéndose Amanda.- Pobrecita, me das pena… -La chica no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque sin poder aguantar la rubia le da un golpe en pleno rostro. Todos los que estaban mirando llegaron a saltar de la sorpresa. Lorenzo quedo boquiabierto.- ¡Auch! –Se quejaba la chica golpeada.- ¿No vas a decirle nada Lorenzo? ¡Me acaba de golpear esa salvaje! –La rubia soltó una risa cuando escucho eso.-

¿Qué esperabas? –Dice molesto el pelinegro.- Yo no entiendo que haces aquí. Vienes de la nada y a ¿insultar? –Helga estaba sorprendida. ¿El la estaba defendiendo? ella se esperaba todo lo contrario. Que la regañaran por haber golpeado a la chica.- ¿Vamos Helga? –Le dice el pelinegro subiéndose al auto. La rubia se sube y se van del lugar.-

Vaya ¿Te dolió? –Preguntaba Liam soltando risas, acercándose a la chica golpeada.-

¡Cállate! –Exclama Amanda.- No puedo creer que esté pasando esto. ¡Es indignante!

Oye… -Dice Liam mirando a la chica.-

¿Qué quieres? –Lanza una mirada enojada.-

Parece que te quedo la nariz un poco chueca… -La chica al escuchar eso da un furioso respiro y sale del lugar con paso fuerte. Liam solo se reía.-

¡Oye no se te vaya a caer la nariz por el camino! –Grito el pelo castaño. Amanda se dio vuelta a lanzarle una mirada de odio.- ¿Qué? Yo digo solamente… ¿No que te la habías operado recién? –Todos los que estaban cerca lanzaron una risa. La chica avergonzada se va rápidamente del lugar lanzando maldiciones entre dientes.-

…

-Helga y Lorenzo se fueron todo el camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica. Entraron y se acomodaron para comenzar el trabajo.-

Em… Lorenzo… -Habla la rubia fijando la mirada en un cuaderno. El chico inmediatamente pone atención.- Discúlpame por golpear a tu novia. ¡Pero es que me saco de las casillas!

¿Por qué piensas que es mi novia? No lo es. –Responde el chico. La rubia levanto la mirada al escuchar eso.-

Ah… -Es lo único que dice la chica.- Terminemos el proyecto mejor.

-Los chicos por suerte ya habían avanzado en ese trabajo así que terminar el resto no les llevo mucho tiempo, estuvieron callados todo el rato, hablaban solamente cosas relacionadas con el proyecto.-

Bien al fin terminamos. –Exclama la rubia dando un suspiro agotado.-

Helga… -Dice tímidamente el pelinegro.-

¿Eh? –Pone atención.-

¿Qué pasa entre Arnold y tú? -Pregunta mirando fijamente a la rubia.-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Dice confundida.-

Bueno, el te beso en frente de todo el salón como si nada, y tu lo dejaste… -Comenzaba a hablar un poco molesto.-

Eso a ti no te importa… Ya terminamos el trabajo, por favor ándate… -La chica camino hasta la puerta esperando a que el chico decidiera salir.-

Respóndeme por favor… -Insiste el pelinegro.- ¿Están de novios?

No pero estamos saliendo… -Dice secamente la chica.- ¿Ahora si te vas?

¿Te gusta en verdad? –Pregunta.-

Pero por qué vienes con esas preguntas, a ti no te importa eso. ¿Qué demonios pretendes? –Dice exaltada.- Y si quieres saber tanto. Si me gusta… ¿Contento? Por favor ándate de aquí…

-El pelinegro cerró los ojos con dolor. Lo que mas temía estaba pasando y no podía hacer nada. Sin saber que decir movió la cabeza mirando el piso y sin más salió de la casa de la rubia cerrando el mismo la puerta. Ella solo quedo mirando sin entender nada, el se fue así como si nada después de preguntarle cosas que se suponía que no deberían importarle.-

…

Oye viejo ¿qué te pasa? Has estado todo este rato pensativo -Preguntaba Gerald al rubio.-

Estoy un poco preocupado… -Responde sacudiendo su cabeza.-

No me digas que por Pataki… -Dice rodando los ojos.-

Sabes, Lorenzo me dijo algo que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza –Pasaba su mano por la cara pensativo.-

Haber… ¿Qué fue eso que te dijo? –Pregunta el moreno mirando a su amigo.-

Me dijo que había un motivo por el que había terminado con Helga, que aun la quería… Eso me dijo. –Levanta la mirada para ver a su amigo esperando una respuesta.-

¡Vaya! La verdad es un misterio eso. Lo siento viejo no sé qué decirte. Pero eso solamente te tiene así oh… ¿Estas preocupado de que ella ahora este con Lorenzo? –Lo mira de manera acusante. El rubio se sonroja un poco.- Me lo temía –Dice lanzando una risa.- La verdad es que a mí no me cae muy bien Helga pero bueno, si es lo que tú quieres yo no tengo opción más que apoyarte. ¡Calma esos celos! –Le da unas palmadas en la espalda. El rubio responde con una sonrisa.-

…

Así que te dijo que le gustaba Arnold –Dice Liam moviendo la cabeza, conversando con el pelinegro en su casa.- Rayos primo no sé qué decirte. Ya la regaste…

Sabes… -Dice dando un suspiro.- Creo que esto definitivamente acabo. Puede que todo esto termine algún día, y que esa mujer caiga presa, pero ¿quien asegura que ella sentirá algo por mí ese día? Aunque le diga la verdad. Ya la perdí y creo que debería aceptarlo simplemente…

-Liam realmente no sabía que decir. No tenía idea de cómo aconsejarlo. Claro Phoebe estaba lejos de él pero no era lo mismo ya que constantemente estaban en contacto ya fuera por teléfono o por chat en internet. En cambio su primo estaba sufriendo porque sentía que había perdido a Helga. No era para nada lo mismo. Así que en silencio acompaño a su primo.-

Sabes…Creo que iré a caminar un poco… -Dice triste el pelinegro. Después nos vemos. Una vez que se despide sale de su casa.-

-Caminaba y caminaba pensando en las cosas que estaban pasando. Se sentía mal, pero de apoco intentaba convencerse de que todo había acabado definitivamente. Aunque algo extraño llamo poderosamente su atención.-

¿Qué hace ella por aquí? –Se pregunto extrañado al ver a Stacy en un auto mirando fijamente hacia un lugar. Lo que no se explicaba era que estaba observando. Se veía concentrada la mujer, como si esperara algo. El busco con la mirada que podría ser, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Helga estaba saliendo de una tienda con unas bolsas. Escucho como la mujer ponía en marcha el vehículo y con eso se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Rápidamente corrió hasta la rubia y de un tirón la alcanzo a salvar de que Stacy la atropellara. Fue tan brusco el tirón que le dio Lorenzo a la rubia que ambos cayeron fuertemente en el suelo.-

¡Mierda! Imbécil entrometido ¿Pero de dónde demonios salió? –Reclamaba la mujer mientras arrancaba rápidamente del lugar. Muchas personas que caminaban por ahí intentaron detenerla sin éxito.-

¡Helga! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntaba inquieto y preocupado el pelinegro. Otras personas se acercaron también a ver cómo estaban los chicos, mientras unos llamaban a la policía denunciando lo que había pasado.-

Si creo que si… -Decía como en shock la rubia.- ¿Qué fue eso? –Comenzó a temblar asustada. El pelinegro tomo fuertemente las manos de la chica intentando calmarla cuando sienten que la policía estaba llegando al lugar.-

¡Chicos! –Grita corriendo el oficial John para ver cómo estaban.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ella oficial… Intento atropellarla… -Explicaba Lorenzo.-

Stacy ¿Cierto? –Pregunta mirando a la rubia quien aun se encontraba sentada en el suelo en una especie de shock.-

Si… -Confirma el pelinegro. El oficial va a atender a la rubia, al ver que no le había pasado nada, con ayuda la llevaron hasta su casa, una vez que llegaron el oficial comenzó a interrogar a la rubia mientras el pelinegro observaba.- No… -Dice Lorenzo enfurecido empuñando las manos.- Esta mujer no se saldrá con la suya…

* * *

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo como prometí, queda poco para el final ya! Espero que les guste y una vez mas les agradezco sus comentarios. Por favor no dejen de comentar! :D Saludos a todossss! XD**


	18. Capitulo XVIII: Una busqueda

**Capitulo XVIII: Una busqueda****  
**

Bien muchacho -Le dice el oficial al pelinegro caminando hacia el.- Por suerte no le paso nada, solo está algo nerviosa, ahora le dije que se fuera a descansar. Yo debo irme, pero estaremos investigando este asunto.

Espere oficial… -Dice el pelinegro inquieto y decidido. Espera a que la rubia suba las escaleras hasta su pieza. - Debo hablar con usted algo muy importante.

-John quedo mirando al chico un instante, intrigado.- Claro ¿Qué pasa? –Lorenzo iba a hablar pero alguien entra repentinamente a la casa desconcentrándolo.-

¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Dónde está Helga?! –Preguntaba inquieta una rubia mientras entraba rápidamente a la casa.-

¿Olga? –Dijo el pelinegro fijándose que detrás de ella entraba un hombre alto, de tez blanca. Tenía el pelo color castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. Pero eso no fue lo único que observo si no que sorpresivamente la rubia tenía una abultada panza, obviamente la chica estaba en un avanzado embarazo.-

¿Qué paso? –Preguntaba nuevamente la chica.- Vi un auto policial estacionado fuera de la casa. –Decía muy preocupada.-

Tranquila Olga –Le dice el pelinegro.- No paso nada grave, Helga está descansando y él es el oficial John. Ya te explicaremos que pasa… -El oficial se presenta y saluda a Olga y su acompañante.-

¡Ay Dios mío! –Exclama más relajada la rubia.- ¿Y tu quien eres? –Pregunta al pelinegro.-

Ah… Yo soy Lorenzo. –Responde el chico esperando que Olga lo recordara. La última vez que el vio a Olga fue cuando niños así que era normal que ella no lo conociera.-

¡Ah! ¡Ya sé quién eres! –Dice la rubia soltando una risa.- Disculpa no te conocí. Bueno solo sabía de ti por los comentarios de Helga. Cuando estábamos en Inglaterra hablaba mucho de ti. Y bueno, también se el resto de la historia. –Se pone un poco seria. El pelinegro solo desvía la mirada.- Bueno con todo esto no les he presentado a mi esposo –Ríe.- El es Christian. –El hombre saluda.-

Bien. –Dice el oficial.- ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir muchacho? –Mira al pelinegro.-

Ah, claro. –Dice el pelinegro.- También quisiera explicarle un par de cosas a la hermana de Helga.

-Se acomodaron y Lorenzo primero que todo explico a la rubia lo que había pasado un rato atrás, el resto de la historia no era necesario contársela ya que Olga sabía lo que estaba pasando porque su hermana le comento todo por teléfono. Luego procedió a contar lo que la mujer le había dicho esa vez que la enfrento, todos escucharon y en especial Olga se sorprendió. La rubia sabía que entre el pelinegro y su hermana hubo un noviazgo, pero solo entendió que el chico había terminado con ella así como si nada por lo que le conto Helga, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Mientras el oficial hacia una que otra pregunta y grababa la conversación.-

Vaya… -Dice Olga al pelinegro.- ¿Por qué no le dices todo eso a Helga?

No. Es mejor que no sepa aun, ya después conversare con ella, no quiero que se preocupe o se altere. –Da un suspiro.-

Puede que tengas razón… Pero… Bueno y hablo mucho con Helga por teléfono y ella me conto… -Mira al pelinegro con tristeza.- Que… -Intenta hablar.- Le esta gustado Arnold. –El chico bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.-

Bueno… -Iba a hablar pero lo interrumpen.-

Chico. –Dice el oficial.- Debes llamar ahora ya a tu tío, el puede saber donde vive Stacy. Yo debo irme a la estación, pero dile que vaya, ojala lo más rápido posible, es importante.

Claro yo lo llamo ahora –Responde el pelinegro. El oficial se despide y se va rápidamente.-

…

Por fin se fue ese oficial… -Dice un hombre que estaba escondido cerca de la casa de Helga.- Ahora debo esperar a que salga el chico. ¿Qué tendrá en mente Stacy? –Se preguntaba Fred mientras recordaba la orden que le dio la mujer.-

_¡No lo soporto! –Exclamaba con rabia una mujer entrando a su casa.-_

_¿Qué le sucede señora? –Pregunta Fred.-_

_¡Estaba listo! Espere fuera de su casa, la seguí y cuando tuve la oportunidad de pasarle el auto por encima… ¡De la nada sale ese chico! –Reclamaba enojada.- Pero esto no se quedara así. ¡Fred! –Grita la mujer y el hombre en un salto pone atención.- Tú tienes la misión de encargarte de el…_

_¿A qué se refiere? –Pregunta el hombre.-_

_Tu encargo querido, será ir y llevar a ese chico a la cabaña que tenemos fuera de la cuidad… -Suelta una risa.-_

_Pero está muy lejos. ¿Para qué quiere llevarlo allá? -Pregunta curioso.-_

_Ya verás Fred… Solo haz lo que te dije… -Sonríe.-_

Bien… Pude confirmar que está aquí. –Decía para sí mismo Fred mientras miraba la casa de la rubia.- Ahora con paciencia esperar que salga…

…

-El pelinegro toma su celular y rápidamente llama a su tío Anthony, le contesta y él le explica un poco las cosas y que debía ir rápidamente a la estación de policía. Anthony sintiéndose nervioso con la situación le pide que el pelinegro lo acompañe, el acepta y acuerdan juntarse fuera de la estación.-

Olga… -Llama el pelinegro.-

Si dime. –Pone atención.-

Debo irme, mi tío me pidió que lo acompañara…

No te preocupes anda. Yo cuidare a Helga, pero cualquier cosa que sepas me avisas por favor… -Dice la rubia.-

Claro, no hay problema… -El chico se despide y sale de la casa rápidamente, caminando hacia su auto. Pero solo camino un par de pasos, cuando por la espalda Fred lo golpea en la cabeza con un fierro que el mismo llevo. El chico cayo inconsciente en el piso, de esta forma el hombre lo tomo y subió a su auto emprendiendo rápidamente marcha hacia donde le habían indicado. El hombre toma su teléfono y llama a Stacy.-

Señora… -Dice el hombre al sentir que le contestaban.-

_Si, dime Fred. –Responde la mujer.-_

Voy en camino a la cabaña ¿Usted donde esta? –Pregunta.-

_Quédate ahí con el chico, yo primero debo hacer un par de cosas antes de ir para allá._

_…_

Sin poder esperar más a Lorenzo, Anthony tuvo que hablar solo con el oficial, el cual le explico un poco las cosas en la que estaba involucrada su novia, como que; el nombre que les había dado era falso, las veces que intento hacer daño a Helga, entre otras cosas. El hombre quedo boquiabierto y sin demoras le entrego una dirección donde él iba a visitarla. El oficial convoco a varios policías y junto a Anthony decidieron ir de inmediato a esa dirección. El hombre preocupado por su sobrino decidió llamarlo, pero no le contestaba, luego marco el número de Liam…

Liam… -Dijo el hombre al ser contestada su llamada.-

_Tío. –Responde el chico.- ¿Qué pasa? _

¿Lorenzo está contigo? –Pregunta inquieto.-

_No… No está conmigo ¿Paso algo? – Pregunta preocupándose.-_

Ahora estoy con la policía, después te cuento todo, el asunto es que quede de encontrarme con Lorenzo y nunca llego. ¿Tú sabes dónde podría estar?

_Sí, creo, voy a llamar ahora. Después te aviso… _

_-_Cuelgan la llamada y Liam de inmediato marca al número de Helga. Pero le contesta Olga, quien le dice que el pelinegro se había ido de la casa hace más de una hora ya. El chico agradece y cuelga la llamada. Quedando pensativo.-

¿Dónde te metiste Lorenzo? –Se preguntaba preocupado.-

…

Bien debo solo tomar un par de cosas e irme rápidamente de aquí. –Decía Stacy mientras manejaba, casi llegando a su casa.- Que demonios… -Tan solo a pasos del lugar vio autos policiales.- ¡Ese maldito hablo! –Dijo con rabia golpeando el manubrio de su vehículo.- ¿Ese que está ahí es Anthony? Claro, el debió darles mi dirección… No me queda otra alternativa, no podre entrar a mi casa. –Con furia la mujer dio media vuelta en su vehículo y rápidamente se fue del lugar sin que se dieran cuenta.-

…

¡Stacy tenemos rodeada tu casa, sal en este momento! –Decía el oficial John por medio de un altavoz, pero nadie salía. Por esto hizo una señal para que los policías que le acompañaban entraran a la casa. Rompieron la puerta, revisaron el lugar cuidadosamente, pero no encontraron a nadie.- Debió escapar… -Susurraba el oficial.-

…

¡Fred! –Gritaba Stacy al llegar a la cabaña.-

Aquí estoy señora. –Le habla el hombre.-

¿Dónde está? –Preguntaba buscando por todos lados.-

Esta inconsciente en ese cuarto. –Responde Fred señalando una de las habitaciones del lugar.-

Perfecto… -Dice la mujer riendo.- Esperemos a que despierte, necesito decirle un par de cosas antes…

¿Antes de que? –Pregunta curioso el hombre.-

¡No seas idiota! Es obvio a lo que me refiero. –Dice rodando los ojos.-

…

-A la mañana siguiente la rubia despertó de un salto, miro para todos lados y luego dio un leve suspiro. Olga, quien la escucho fue de inmediato a verla.-

¿Olga? –Dice sorprendida.- ¿Y tu cuando llegaste?

¡Hermanita bebe! –Exclamaba abrazando a Helga.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas algo?

Tranquila… -Dice la rubia separando a su hermana de ella.- ¿Pero cuando llegaste? ¿Y esa panza? –Pregunta boquiabierta mirando la barriga de su hermana.-

Anoche llegue con Christian –Lanza una risa.- Y… ¡Sorpresa! No te lo quería decir aun pero tengo 6 meses de embarazo… -Sonríe.-

¡Pero qué rayos! ¡Felicidades! –Dice contenta la rubia. Luego recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y quiso preguntarle a su hermana por Lorenzo, pero se arrepintió.-

¡Ya levántate mejor floja! –Dice Olga lanzando una carcajada.-

Pero es sábado… ¿Para qué? –Olga le tira una almohada y Helga rápidamente decide levantarse. Luego bajo las escaleras y sintió que golpeaban la puerta.- ¡Yo abro! –Grito. Se acerco y abrió la puerta para ver quién era.-

¿Arnold? –Dice sorprendida.-

Hola Helga… -Saluda alegremente el chico.-

¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de balón? –Pregunta sonriendo.-

Quería invitarte a salir hoy ¿Aceptas? –Dice tímidamente.-

Claro. –Dice la rubia.- Espérame, voy a avisarle a Olga.

¿Tú hermana esta aquí? –Pregunta sorprendido.-

Si. Llego anoche. Espérame un poco. –La rubia va a la cocina donde estaba Olga y le avisa que saldrá con el rubio. Luego sale de la casa y emprende camino con el chico.-

¿Qué pasa mi amor? –Pregunta Christian a Olga ya que tenía una cara de tristeza.-

Esto es injusto… -Dice mirando a la puerta de la casa. El solo levanta los hombros y la abraza.-

…

-El pelinegro de apoco abrió los ojos ya que le pesaban, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se la toco y le dolió mas, al ver su mano vio un poco de sangre. De un salto despertó y miro hacia todos lados, solo vio paredes alrededor del, intento moverse pero se percato de que tenía los pies amarrados. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras el miedo lo invadía.-

¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntaba asustado el chico. De repente sintió que abrían la puerta del cuarto.-

Hasta que despertaste… -Dice Stacy entrando con una sonrisa.-

¡Tú! –Exclamo el chico al ver a la mujer.- ¿Qué pretendes? –Pregunta con la respiración agitada.-

Eres un entrometido. Me has fastidiado cada cosa que he intentado hacer. Pero se acabo. –Dice mirando al chico, el cual la miraba con rabia.- Di adiós muchachito, aprovecha tus últimos respiros. –Lanza una carcajada.- ¡Fred! –Grita llamándolo. El pelinegro asustado miraba lo que pasaba-

Dígame señora. –Dice el hombre entrando al cuarto.-

¡¿Tu?! –Grita exasperado el pelinegro, ya casi al borde de las lagrimas.- ¿Tu estas detrás de todo esto? –El hombre no dice nada, solo evita mirar al chico.-

Ah… Pobrecito… -Dice la mujer burlándose.- Que decepción ¿No? Fred encárgate de él. –Le entrega un arma. Luego mira a Lorenzo.- Bien chico, yo me voy ahora a encargarme de una buena vez de tu noviecita. Ahora no podrás hacer nada. ¡Fred! –Dice mirando al hombre.- Yo voy a estar afuera, no me pienso ir hasta escuchar los balazos ¿Entendiste?

Si señora. No se preocupe. –Responde el hombre mirando al piso.-

Bien adiós… -La mujer se despide con la mano y sale de la cabaña.-

Fred… -Dice el pelinegro mirando al hombre.-

Lo siento muchacho, debo hacerlo. –Dice apuntado con el arma al chico.-

…

Vaya que se demora Fred… -Decía Stacy parada al lado de su auto cuando de repente se escucha un balazo y luego se escucha otro más.- ¡Bien! –Exclama sonriendo. Se sube a su auto y se va rápidamente.-

…

-El día paso rápido para los rubios. Fueron a comer, luego al parque y así hicieron muchas cosas. Pero en el camino de vuelta a casa, ya casi afuera de la casa de Helga Arnold se detuvo repentinamente.-

¿Uh? ¿Qué te paso Arnoldo? –Pregunta curiosa.-

Helga… Quiero preguntarte algo… -El chico la mira fijamente.-

Dime… -La chica se pone un poco nerviosa.-

Em… -Vacila un momento el chico, hasta que se decide.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¿Qué? –Apenas le salió la voz a la rubia por la sorpresa.-

* * *

**Bien estamos casi llegando al final! Si mal no recuerdo quedan 2 capitulos mas XD**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Por favor dejen un comentario! :D Saludoss!**

**Ah! otra cosa que se estaba olvidando... Quería pedirles disculpas si no respondo siempre a los comentarios pero he tenido problemas con el compu, me da tiempo solo de subir el fic y luego se queda pegado :(. Cuando solucione esto responderé todo! Y una vez mas disculpen... :) Bueno eso era Saludosss! XD**


	19. Capitulo XIX: Una búsqueda 2parte

**Capitulo XIX: Una búsqueda 2parte****  
**

Bien Arnold… -Hablaba apenas la rubia.-

¡Helga! –Se escuchó una voz que los interrumpió. La chica enfoco su vista en el origen del llamado.-

¿Liam? –Dijo cuando vio al chico que se acercaba corriendo a ellos.-

Hasta que te encontré… -Decía el pelo castaño intentando retomar el aliento ya que estaba muy agitado.-

¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así? –Pregunta curiosa y preocupada la rubia al ver de esa forma al chico.-

Fui a verte a tu casa pero salió otra chica y me dijo que era tu hermana. –Decía rápidamente e inquieto Liam.- Le pregunte si sabía algo de él y me dijo que no y pensé que estaría contigo, ¡No sé! –Exclamaba agitado.-

Liam respira un poco y cálmate… -Le sugirió Arnold.-

Si. No te estoy entendiendo nada. –Dice la rubia.-

-El chico de pelo castaño hace caso a la sugerencia del rubio y da unos profundos respiros.- Bien. –Comienza a hablar una vez que se sintió más calmado.- ¿No han visto a Lorenzo?

¿Qué? No. No lo he visto… ¿Por qué preguntas? –Dice Helga confundida.-

No, no, no, no, no… -Decía Liam moviéndose para todos lados dejando ver su preocupación.-

¿Pero qué te pasa? –Pregunta la rubia inquieta.-

De anoche que no se sabe nada de él. Se supone que estuvo en tu casa y después se fue a encontrar con el tío Anthony pero nunca llego. Tampoco llego a la casa, lo llamamos y no contesta… ¡Estoy preocupado! –Exclamaba temblando el chico.-

-Helga y Arnold se miraron confundidos.- ¿Pero no puede ser que haya salido a pasear o algo así? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? –Preguntaba el rubio.-

Si Liam… Tan inquieto que estas, quizás anda por ahí solamente… -La rubia intentaba calmar al chico.-

Helga no entiendes… -Dice aún más inquieto el chico de pelo castaño.-

¿No entiendo qué? –Pregunta confusa.-

¡Ya! Te lo voy a decir de una vez por todas para que entiendas… ¿Te acuerdas de la novia del tío Anthony? –Pregunta mirando fijamente a la rubia.-

Claro… Si recuerdo… -Responde.-

Ella es resulto ser la misma mujer que te ha estado intentando hacer daño todo este tiempo, se metió a la familia con un nombre distinto y con otro peinado para que no la reconociéramos. Ella fue la que te empujo de la escalera… Tú no te caíste sola… -Explicaba el chico.-

¿Qué? –Dice apenas la rubia boquiabierta. Arnold solo escuchaba sorprendido-

Eso no es todo… Esos días que estuviste en el hospital… -Toma aliento.- Ella le confeso todo esto a Lorenzo…

¡Que! ¡Él sabía todo eso! ¿Por qué demonios no me dijo nada? –Decía la rubia alterada.-

Ella lo amenazo… -Dijo serio el chico.-

¿Qué?... –La rubia se calmó un poco para escuchar a Liam.-

Le dijo que te dejaría tranquila si… El terminaba contigo… Le dijo que si decía algo ella iba a dañar a cualquiera, fueras tu o alguien de su familia… ¿Entiendes ahora por qué estoy preocupado? El ayer te salvo de que esa bruja te atropellara, no quiero pensar nada, pero temo a que ella le haya hecho algo…

-Helga se tapó la boca y angustiada miraba hacia todos lados.- No puedo creerlo… -Dijo sollozando.-

Vaya… -Dijo débilmente Arnold mirando a la rubia.- Debemos ir a la policía… -Sugirió.-

¡Si! –Exclama Helga.- Hay que ir a hablar con el oficial John…

-Liam asintió y fueron rápidamente a la estación de policía.-

…

Lamento ser negativo chicos pero lo más probable es que Stacy esté detrás de todo esto… -Dijo el oficial una vez que escucho a los chicos.- Debemos empezar una búsqueda rápido o podría ser tarde. –Tomo el teléfono e hiso un par de llamadas. Los chicos miraban inquietos.- Bien, envié a unos policías a buscarlos por la zona, también encargare a que manden correos electrónicos a hospitales, comisarias principalmente, sobre el chico desaparecido. Cualquier cosa que sepa los llamare…

-Los chicos sin opción se despidieron y comenzaron a salir. La rubia fue la primera en salir.- ¡Esperen! –Dijo el oficial deteniendo a Arnold y a Liam.-

¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta confundido el chico de pelo castaño.-

Necesito que dejen sola a Helga. –Dijo el oficial.-

¡Que! Como se le ocurre… -Exclama inquieto Arnold.-

Chicos, si Stacy está detrás de todo esto, vendrá a buscar a Helga, necesito que este sola para que así la mujer se presente sin problemas… -Explicaba John.-

¡Se volvió loco! –Dijo Liam.- Con menos razón debemos dejarla sola…

Entiendan. Si esta con compañía la mujer podría no aparecerse. Tranquilos porque yo estaré siguiendo a Helga… ¿Me comprenden? –El oficial se paró de su asiento preparándose para seguir a la rubia.-

¿Y por qué no le dice que la seguirá? –Pregunta Arnold.-

Porque podría ponerse nerviosa y delatarnos… -Responde serio el oficial.-

¿Podemos ir con usted? –Pregunta un poco tímido Liam.-

Claro… Pero eviten llamar la atención y hagan todo lo que les diga. –Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron al oficial.-

-La rubia camino sola hacia su casa, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y el día se estaba convirtiendo de a poco en noche. La chica estaba nerviosa, pensativa y angustiada.- Esto es por mi culpa. –Decía mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas. La chica no se dio cuenta de que el oficial junto a los chicos la estuvieron siguiendo todo el camino. John estaba muy atento a cualquier señal que le indicara que alguien andaba cerca, hasta que lo que temía pasó…-

Hola muchacha… -Se escuchó una voz que provenía detrás de la rubia. Helga quedo congelada y de apoco giro su cuerpo para ver quien estaba tras ella. Temiéndose lo peor la chica comenzó a temblar por el miedo y la rabia de ver cara a cara a la mujer que le ha estado haciendo la vida imposible.-

¿Qué pasa niña? –Dijo sonriendo Stacy.- ¿Tienes miedo?

¡Tu! –Dijo con furia la rubia.-

…

¡Oficial deberíamos hacer algo! –Dijo inquieto Liam mirando lo que estaba pasando.-

Tranquilo… -Dice el oficial.- Necesito escuchar lo que diga primero, si confiesa algo la puedo llevar detenida de inmediato. –Dijo sosteniendo una grabadora y concentrado escuchando.-

…

Supongo que todos andan preocupados del muchacho de pelo negro… -Dijo riéndose la mujer.-

¿Qué? ¡Que le hiciste! –Grito la rubia al borde de las lágrimas.-

Tranquila chica… El esta descansando ahora, no te preocupes. –Lanzo una carcajada.-

No te entiendo… -Dijo Helga evitando pensar lo peor.-

No te hagas la tonta, si sabes a lo que me refiero… Esta muerto… -Dijo cantado y recalcando las últimas palabras. La rubia se dobló apoyándose en sus rodillas, temblando y soltando lagrimas.-

No… -Dijo la rubia sollozando.-

¡Que! –Grito Liam saliendo del escondite.- ¡Maldita! –Gritaba con rabia corriendo hasta la mujer. Pero esta lo detuvo cuando sacó una pistola.-

¿Así que tenías compañía? –Dijo seria la mujer apuntando con el arma al chico.-

Tire esa arma… -Grito el oficial saliendo del escondite con una pistola en la mano, apuntando hacia la mujer.-

¡Qué demonios! ¿Así que también trajiste a un oficialucho? Tranquilo oficial… Si se mueve disparare… -Amenazo la mujer.-

-Arnold fue sigilosamente, sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, hasta donde estaba Helga y se quedó con ella preocupado. La rubia estaba congelada mirando el piso con rabia y pena.- No puede ser cierto… -Decía débilmente. Luego, bruscamente levanto la mirada y con rabia corrió hasta la mujer que estaba distraída mirando al oficial, se abalanzó sobre ella cayendo al suelo. La chica comenzó a forcejear con la mujer, la cual gritaba desesperada por el ataque de la rubia. La empujaba, le intentaba sostener las manos pero la rabia de la rubia no se detuvo ante eso. El oficial y los chicos corrieron a separarlas hasta que lograron hacer que la rubia se alejara, la mujer furiosa, un poco aturdida en suelo, aprovecho el instante en el que estaban pendientes de Helga para tomar el arma y sin vacilar disparo.

Al escuchar el disparo todos quedaron congelados, mirándose unos a otros para ver si alguien había recibido el balazo. El oficial rápidamente fue hasta donde la mujer y la esposo, quitándole el arma dejándola boca abajo en el suelo.

De repente vieron a Helga caer al piso, Liam y Arnold rápidamente la auxiliaron.-

Le disparo a Helga… -Dijo Liam congelado al ver que el estómago de la chica estaba sangrando.-

¿Qué? ¡No! –Exclamo angustiado Arnold.-Helga… ¡Helga! –Le hablaba el rubio tomando el rostro de la chica.-

¡Oficial hirió a Helga! –Grito Liam corriendo hasta John.-

No puede ser… -Dijo el oficial. Saco rápidamente un teléfono de su bolsillo y sin sacarle un ojo de encima a Stacy llamo a la estación pidiendo ayuda y una ambulancia.-

-Rápidamente llego una patrulla y ayudaron al oficial a llevar detenida a Stacy. La ambulancia se llevó a Helga al hospital, los chicos preocupados la acompañaron.

Cuando llegaron al hospital se llevaron en camilla velozmente a la chica para tratar la herida ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Inquietos Arnold y Liam sin poder hacer nada más, esperaron.-

Arnold… -Dijo Liam con una evidente cara de angustia.- ¿Puedes quedarte con Helga? Yo debo ir a la estación… Necesito que encuentren a Lorenzo… -El chico desesperado comenzó a llorar. Arnold lo abrazo intentando calmarlo.- Lo que dijo esa mujer debe ser mentira… Tiene que ser mentira… Mi primo… ¡No!… -Grito pasándose las manos por la cabeza desesperado.-

Ve… -Dijo Arnold.- Yo me quedo con Helga, tranquilo.

Gracias… -Dijo débilmente el chico de pelo castaño. Sin más se fue a la estación de policías.-

-Arnold se quedó mirando la puerta que daba a la habitación donde estaban atendiendo a la rubia. De repente vio que entraban y salían desesperados del cuarto, gritando que necesitaban ayuda. Pero una palabra lo dejo congelado.-

¡Necesitamos reanimación! –Grito una enfermera y de inmediato entro un equipo al lugar.-

¿Qué? –Dijo Arnold y sin esperar a que le dijeran algo entro forzosamente a la habitación para ver qué pasaba. Quedo impactado cuando vio a varias personar intentando reanimar a la chica, primero manualmente y al ver que no tenían éxito utilizaron un desfibrilador. El rubio desesperado corrió hasta la chica pero los asistentes del doctor lo detuvieron, como no lograron que saliera de la sala, entre varios lo afirmaron para que no interrumpiera el proceso…-

…

_La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y miro por todos lados, se sentó extrañada sin saber en dónde estaba, suavemente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Solo veía una gran luz que rodeaba todo el lugar._

_¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntaba mientras caminaba investigando el lugar. De repente sintió una sensación extraña que la hizo detenerse de golpe. Sin saber cómo, cambio de dirección siguiendo esa sensación, miro a lo lejos e intento enfocar para ver que se encontraba ahí hasta que un sentimiento de ternura la invadió por completo. Se detuvo en frente de una cuna totalmente blanca, de apoco se asomó para ver dentro de ella y encontró una hermosa bebe, muy pequeña, extrañamente sintió un amor profundo por esa criatura. Intento tocarla pero no pudo, solo la contemplo unos momentos con una sonrisa._

_¿Qué haces aquí? –Le dijo una voz masculina. La chica de inmediato volteo para encontrarse con un chico.-_

_¿Lorenzo? –Dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos mientras un par de lágrimas caían.-_

_Tú no debes estar aquí… -Dijo con ternura el chico.-_

_¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está pasando? –De repente se empezaron a escuchar distintas voces. La rubia miraba por todos lados pero no veía a nadie. Cayo de rodillas mientras se tapaba los oídos. El chico solo la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.-_

_Tranquila… -Le dijo.- Tú no debes estar aquí, por eso escuchas esas voces, están ayudándote… _

_¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tu estas aquí? –Preguntaba desesperándose la chica. Pero el chico solo se quedó en silencio. De repente todo desapareció.- ¡Lorenzo! –Gritaba la chica mirando por todos lados. Las voces se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, podía escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre con desesperación. También una voz que decía – ¡Volvió! ¡Volvió!..._

-De repente la rubia comenzó a respirar de golpe. Todos en la sala dieron un respiro de alivio y sonrieron. El rubio se tranquilizó y una vez que lo soltaron fue a ver de cerca a la chica.-

…

No puedo creer que me haya metido en esto… -Decía Fred mientras conducía su auto, borracho.- Maldita vieja, me obligaste a hacer cosas que en mi puta vida hubiera querido hacer… -Lloraba y maldecía a Stacy.- Por ese maldito favor…

_Un hombre llegaba a su casa después de un día normal de trabajo. Abrió la puerta y para su horror y angustia encontró tirados en el suelo a su esposa y su hijo, lamentablemente muertos. Desesperado Fred tomo su teléfono y llamo a la policía, mientras esperaba que llegaran, el lloraba en el piso, tiritando saco un papel de su bolsillo. –Pensé que no era en serio.- Decía el hombre sollozando desesperadamente mientras abría el papel que decía "Me pagas hoy o al llegar a tu casa te verás totalmente solo" _

_Fred era adicto a las apuestas, y cuando se vio sin salida al perder todo su dinero, desesperado contacto a un grupo prestamista, estos prestaban dinero, el que uno pidiera, sin tramites ni tabúes, solo ellos al momento de cobrar pedían intereses muy grandes, pero para la desesperación del momento lo que menos se pensaba era en eso. Él no fue capaz de pagar, y de apoco se atrasó en las cuotas, este grupo le comenzó a hacer advertencias para que pagara, pero el hombre hizo caso omiso, jamás imagino que llegaran tan lejos._

_Luego llegó la policía, realizaron el procedimiento que debían hacer…_

_¡Fred! –Se escuchó el llamado de un hombre.-_

_Señor que hace aquí… -Dijo Fred sorprendido.-_

_Venia pasando por aquí y vi los autos policiales… -El hombre entendió de inmediato que estaba pasando. Dio media vuelta para hablar.- James, llévate a mi hijo de aquí…_

_Claro señor… -Dijo el hombre.- Vámonos Lorenzo… -Tomo al niño de 7 años y se lo llevo del lugar.-_

_Tranquilo Fred… -Dice el hombre mirándolo.- Toma tus cosas, te iras a mi casa, estarás ahí todo el tiempo que necesites, no te faltara nada…_

_Esto es mi culpa señor. –Gritaba Fred llorando desconsoladamente.-_

_-El hombre se llevó a Fred a vivir a su casa, él ya trabajaba ahí pero como junior, realizaba distintos trámites para la familia. Con el tiempo consiguieron que el aprendiera a conducir y sacando licencia, Fred comenzó a transportar a Lorenzo, ya fuera a la escuela u otro lugar, obviamente ese era un trabajo mejor remunerado que el anterior. Pero con el tiempo el odio y resentimiento se apoderaron de él. Comenzó a sentir un enorme deseo de venganza por su familia y un día el hombre mientras con rabia maldecía en el parque una mujer se acercó a el…-_

_Vaya Fred se nota el odio en tu cara… -Dijo la mujer acercándose.-_

_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Qué es usted? –Dijo alarmado el tipo.-_

_Tranquilo… Venía a decirte que conozco a los que te hicieron eso y puedo hacer que paguen… -Sonríe.-_

_¿De verdad? –Pregunto el hombre sin pensar.-_

_Por supuesto, claro si te interesa… -Continuaba la mujer.-_

_Claro que si me interesa… -Dijo con rabia Fred.-_

_Bien. –Saca de su bolso un papel.- Toma, ese es mi número y dirección, yo me encargare del asunto, pero la condición será que tú tendrás que trabajar para mí… _

_No hay problema –Afirmo el hombre.- _

_Perfecto… Entonces nos veremos pronto, no te preocupes que se dónde estás trabajando, cuando cumpla mi palabra vendré por ti… -La mujer comienza a alejarse del hombre pero se detiene.- Ah… Casi lo olvido… Mi nombre es Stacy… -Dicho eso se va.-_

Ella sabía que a la familia de ese muchacho le debo casi la vida… -Continuaba quejándose el hombre, hasta que en una mala maniobra perdió el control del vehículo y sin poder evitarlo cayó por un barranco…

…

¡Oficial hay que hacer algo más! –Decía desesperado Liam.-

¡No podemos hacer más! Tengo a mis mejores hombres buscando por todos lados, de apoco estamos recibiendo confirmaciones de distintos lugares, diciendo que el chico no se ha visto… Necesitamos paciencia… Según lo que interrogué a Stacy, ella mando a matar a Lorenzo…

¿Cómo? ¿Hay alguien más involucrado? -Decía dándose vueltas como león enjaulado el chico.-

Si, el nombre del tipo es Fred… -No alcanzo a terminar porque fue interrumpido.-

¡Fred! –Dijo sorprendido el chico.- Pero el trabajo en la casa de Lorenzo, mis tíos lo ayudaron cuando más lo necesito ¡Cómo! –Decía sin entender.-

A todo esto… -Dijo el oficial.- ¿Llamaste a los padres del chico?

Si los llame… Vienen desesperados para acá… -Dijo mirando el piso. De repente el oficial recibe una llamada la cual contesta rápidamente. Luego de unos minutos cuelga y mira fijamente a Liam.-

Encontraron a Fred… -Dijo John.-

¡Bien, él debe saber dónde está Lorenzo! ¡Vaya a interrogarlo ya! –Decía desesperado Liam.-

Podría… Pero hay un problema… El hombre cayó en su vehículo por un barranco… Lo encontraron muerto… -Dijo lamentando.-

¡No! ¡Pero que mierda! ¡No! –Gritaba Liam golpeando la pared frustrado.-

…

Continuo la búsqueda, pasó más de una semana, Helga se recuperó y salió del hospital siempre en compañía de Arnold, pero la rubia desesperada se unió a la búsqueda apenas pudo, junto a Liam, los padres de Lorenzo y otros familiares del chico que, enterándose de lo sucedido sin dudarlo se unieron. Salieron de la cuidad buscando, los policías seguían operando incansablemente, turnándose de día y de noche sin éxito…

-Llegaron cansados a la casa, era casi de noche, intentaban de estar siempre juntos ya que, los desvelos en esos días eran terribles, nadie era capaz de pegar un ojo, así que se apoyaban como podían…-

Todo esto es mi culpa… -Decía sollozando Helga posando su cara entre sus manos.-

No… No digas mas eso… -El rubio intentaba calmarla.-

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… -La chica movía la cabeza y se tomaba los pelos.-

Helga… Aun lo quieres ¿Cierto? –Pregunta el chico mirando a la rubia.-

Arnold como me haces esa pregunta, es obvio que este preocupada, angustiada, no ves que ¿ha pasado más de una semana sin saber nada del? Lo único que me da vuelta en la cabeza es eso que dijo esa horrible mujer, y pido que no sea verdad… No puede ser verdad…

Lo siento… -Dijo Arnold.- Me desubique, lo siento…

No puedo creer que el oficial ya lo esté dando por muerto… -Decía Helga llorando. Luego se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta.- Voy a caminar un rato… Nos vemos después… -Dijo la rubia saliendo. Arnold decidió dejar que fuera sola.-

Quizás así se despeja un poco… -Lanzo un pesado suspiro.-

-La rubia camino, como era su costumbre, hasta el puente, ahí se detuvo y sin parar de llorar miraba el agua correr.-

¿Dónde estás? –Se preguntaba sin dejar de llorar, angustiada.- Todo esto es mi culpa, ¡todo esto es mi estúpida culpa! –Grito la chica.-

…

¡Señor! –Grito agitado un policía corriendo por los pasillos de la estación.-

Dime, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto curioso el oficial.-

Recibí un correo electrónico, lo imprimí para que usted lo leyera, ¡Es muy importante, trata sobre el chico desaparecido! –Decía el hombre moviendo de un lado a otro un papel. El oficial rápidamente lo tomo y lo leyó.-

¡Hay que avisarle a la familia, ahora ya! –Dijo John. Rápidamente salió de la estación subiéndose a su auto policial.-

…

¡No! No es tu culpa… -Se escuchó una voz masculina. La rubia quedo congelada al escucharla y sin pensarlo se dio vuelta. Cayó en un llanto más fuerte aun.-

Lorenzo… -Dijo apenas al mirar al pelinegro detrás de ella.- ¡Estas bien! –Grito la chica y sin pensarlo se lanzó a abrazar al chico el cual le correspondió el abrazo. Luego se separó bruscamente y miro seriamente al chico.- ¿Dónde demonios estabas metido? ¡Todos estamos preocupados por ti! –Grito Helga sin poder contener las lágrimas.-

¿Están bien chicos? –Dijo un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos color avellana y tez blanca, que se acercaba corriendo-

Si Evan, gracias… -Respondió el pelinegro. La rubia confundida quedo mirando al chico pelirrojo.-

¿Y él es?... –Pregunto Helga curiosa.-

Él es Evan… -Presento e pelinegro.- Fue mi compañero de cuarto en el hospital y se ofreció a traerme hasta acá…

¿Hospital? –Pregunto Helga.-

…

¡Lorenzo está bien! –Exclamaban celebrando Liam y los padres del pelinegro.-

Si. Recibimos este correo de parte de un pequeño hospital que se encuentra a las afueras de la cuidad, está un poco lejos de aquí y por eso fue uno de los últimos lugares a los que enviamos la información del chico. Pero nos avisaron que hace poco le dieron de alta y que se fue. –Explicaba el oficial John.-

Por lo menos mi hijo está bien… -Dice llorando la madre del pelinegro.-

Sí, eso es lo que nos dicen del hospital, encontraron al chico inconsciente cerca del lugar, lo revisaron y vieron que tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza así que lo internaron, todos estos días el chico estuvo inconsciente y cuando despertó apenas recordaba las cosas, después, según lo que nos informan, el chico se hizo amigo del compañero de cuarto, cuando le dieron el alta lo único que recordaba era que vivía en Hilwood, así que el mismo se ofreció en ayudarlo…

¿Pero ahora dónde está? –Pregunto desesperado Liam.-

…

Vaya… Así que no recuerdas nada… -Dice la rubia.-

La verdad es que te vi a ti y recordé todo… -Dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la rubia.-

Es verdad. –Añadió Evan.- Nos dimos un par de vueltas para ver si el recordaba algo, por último en donde vivía… Hasta que pasamos por este puente y Lorenzo de inmediato me dijo que estaba recordando algo, así que nos detuvimos y te vimos a ti, y de un rato a otro el salió corriendo hasta acá.

-La rubia iba a decir algo pero la interrumpió el sonido de su teléfono.- ¡Me está llamando Liam! ¡Debemos ir a decirles a todos! –La chica tomo el aparato y contesto-

_¡Helga! Lorenzo esta bien el oficial John está aquí con nosotros… -Dijo exaltado el chico.-_

Si lo sé, él está aquí con migo…

-Cortó la llamada y sin demoras fueron hasta la casa del pelinegro. Cuando llegaron todos se abalanzaron sobre el chico llorando.-

¡Hijito mío! No sabes lo angustiada que estaba… -Decía la madre del chico mientras lo abrazaba.-

Disculpen… -Dijo el oficial.- Necesito hacerle una pregunta a Lorenzo.

Claro oficial. –Dice el chico.-

Stacy en su declaración, dijo que le había dicho a Fred que te disparara y según ella, escucho los disparos… ¿Qué paso realmente? –Lorenzo bajo la mirada recordando lo que paso.-

_Fred apunto con el arma al pelinegro. Miro por la ventana para asegurarse de que Stacy realmente estaba esperando afuera, cuando confirmo, preparo el arma para disparar, Lorenzo resignándose cerro fuertemente los ojos y escucho un disparo, al no sentir que le habían disparado a él, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver como el hombre estaba apuntando el arma hacia el techo._

_¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendido el pelinegro.-_

_Ella dijo que no se iría hasta escuchar los balazos… -Dijo Fred dando un segundo disparo hacia el techo. Luego miro cuidadosamente por la ventana y vio como el auto de la mujer se alejaba.- Bien, ya se fue… -Dijo relajado.-_

_No estoy entendiendo nada… -Dijo Lorenzo mientras veía como Fred lo desataba.-_

_A tu familia le debo casi mi vida, no puedo hacer esto… -Una vez que lo desato, el pelinegro se levantó y miro fijamente a Fred.- Cerca de aquí hay un hospital, ve para que te curen esa herida que tienes en la cabeza… -Dicho eso el hombre sube a su auto y se va dejando al pelinegro solo.-_

Camine hasta el hospital pero me sentí muy mareado y caí, después no recuerdo más hasta que desperté en una camilla. –Contaba Lorenzo.-

Después de un rato conversando, decidieron que era muy tarde y todos debían descansar, comenzaron a despedirse.

…

Después de una gran noche de sueño como hace días no tenían. Helga decidió ir por fin a la escuela, ya quedaban apenas tres días de clases y no quería perdérselos. Arnold, como habían acordado el día anterior, la fue a buscar y caminaron juntos hasta la escuela, cuando llegaron vieron a Lorenzo y a Liam sentados conversando en el pasillo. Los rubios se acercaron y saludaron.

¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto Helga a Lorenzo.-

Bien. –Responde el pelinegro. Pero no pudieron conversar nada más porque el timbre para entrar a clases había sonado.-

-Al entrar a clases nadie se pudo concentrar, todos estaban contentos al saber que el pelinegro estaba sano y salvo. El caso salió por el noticiero así que todos estaban enterados de lo que había pasado. Pasó el día escolar y comenzaron a prepararse para irse.-

No tienes idea el susto que nos diste… -Dice Rhonda a Lorenzo.-

¿De verdad? No creo que haya sido para tanto… -El pelinegro lanza una risita.-

No seas tonto. Yo estaba preocupada… -Dice triste.-

Eh… Lorenzo… -Los interrumpe Helga.-

Tranquilos. –Dice Rhonda.- Yo me tengo que ir. –Se despide y sale del salón.-

Dime Helga… -El pelinegro pone atención en la chica.-

Quería darte las gracias por todo… De verdad te debo la vida… -La rubia sonríe.-

No digas eso… -Lanza un suspiro.- No tienes ni idea lo que haría por ti… -Dice el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la rubia entregándole una cálida sonrisa.- Que no se te olvide que siempre estaré para ayudarte, aunque sea en lo más mínimo… -Baja la mirada.- Bueno… Siempre podremos seguir siendo buenos amigos.

Ah… -Dice la rubia.- Claro, amigos…

Solo dile a Arnold que te cuide o lo golpeare… -Lanza una risa.-

¡No digas bobadas! –Lo regaña Helga.-

¡Helga! –Se escuchó la voz de Arnold llamando.-

Mejor anda que te están esperando… -Dice sonriendo el pelinegro.-

Ah… Si, tienes razón… -La chica mira el piso.- Bueno adiós… -Se despide y se va junto al rubio.-

Adiós mi Helga… -Dice suavemente y melancólico Lorenzo. Liam llega y le da unas palmadas en el hombro.-

…

-Los rubios caminaron hasta la casa de Helga y una vez en la puerta, antes de despedirse el rubio toma de la mano a la chica y la mira.-

Helga… Yo el otro día te hice una pregunta y no me la has respondido… -Dice Arnold.-

Ah… -La rubia mira al chico y luego baja la mirada, se queda pensativa unos momentos y sonríe suavemente lista para responder…

* * *

**Bien aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo... Yo creo que esta misma semana subiré el final no lo se, denme su opinión :)**

**Muchisimas graciass por sus comentarios. TODOS sus comentarios... Yo no me habría animado a seguir la historia si no fuera por ustedes. ¿De que sirve escribir algo que nadie leerá? En cambio si se que aunque sea, a una sola persona le gusta el fic, la continuaría por esa sola persona. **

**Sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo algo en mi vida! Siempre he redactado documentos relacionados con contabilidad, economía finanzas y un laaaaargo etc... Así que como imaginaran mi fuerte son los números, jamas me lleve bien con lo que es literatura o lo que sea que se le relacione jejejeje. Un día comencé a leer fics y me encanto, luego se me metió una historia a la cabeza y me daba y daba vueltas hasta que me venció y la escribí, y aunque muriera en el intento, la subí! XD ****Cada vez que veo un nuevo review se me aprieta el estomago, (No estoy exagerando, es así realmente XD)**

**Asi que imaginen lo muy agradecida, agradecida, agradecida... que estoy. Y no solo a los que dejan sus comentarios, si no que a todos los que leen el fic. **

**Muchos saludos les mando de Chile! (Si, soy chilena n.n) Dejen sus comentarios que los estaré leyendo! :D y de nuevo muchas gracias! Nos leemos! :)**


	20. Capitulo Final: Mi verdadero amor

**Capitulo Final: Mi verdadero amor****  
**

Helga… Yo el otro día te hice una pregunta y no me la has respondido… -Dice Arnold.-

Ah… -La rubia mira al chico y luego baja la mirada, se queda pensativa unos momentos y sonríe suavemente lista para responder…

…

La rubia después decidió salir a caminar, pensativa. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el puente, como siempre…

Vaya, vaya… -Dijo la rubia al llegar, lanzando una risa.- ¡Sí que eres un copión!

Ah… -Lorenzo al escuchar a la chica, quien la saco de sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta y rio.- Bueno, que quieres que le haga, me pegaste la costumbre de venir hasta aquí… -La chica sonríe y se acerca, colocándose al lado de el para mirar el agua correr tal cual lo estaba haciendo el chico.- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Yo pensaba que estarías en otro lado, oh… Con alguien más… -La rubia sin dejar de ver el agua, sonríe.-

Si te refieres a Arnold, tenía unos compromisos… - Suspira.- Oye ¿y Evan? –Pregunta curiosa la chica.-

Él se fue hoy en la mañana, creo que mi mamá lo lleno con regalos, no quería que se fuera. Hasta lo invito para que fuera de vacaciones con nosotros a Brasil. Y bueno el acepto, así que estará con nosotros todas las vacaciones… -Contaba el chico.-

Vaya… A mí me hubiera gustado despedirme de él, es obvio que tu mamá fuera así con él, si te trajo hasta acá cuando no recordabas nada… -Piensa un momento.- ¿Te vas a Brasil?

-El chico lanza una risa.- Si, no vamos a Florianópolis el lunes…

Vaya se van luego… ¿Y no me piensas invitar? –Dice indignada la chica.-

¿Qué? –Dice el pelinegro.- ¡Pero claro! –Entusiasmado.- Por supuesto, si quieres ir yo te invito, no tengo ningún problema, todo lo contrario, yo muy feliz –Sonríe.-

Es una broma… -Lanza una risa la rubia.-

Ah… -Dice decepcionado el pelinegro.-

Yo me tengo que ir ya, si venia de pasada por aquí, tengo pensado ir al cementerio… -Dijo la chica comenzando a despedirse.-

¡Pero yo te acompaño! Bueno si no te incomoda… -Propone eufórico el chico. La rubia lo mira y sonríe.-

Claro, como me va a incomodar… -Dicho eso los chicos se encaminaron al cementerio, fueron en el auto del pelinegro así que no se demoraron mucho en llegar. Una vez ahí, ingresaron al lugar y caminaron hasta donde estaba la madre de la rubia reposando. La chica miro por unos instantes la tumba, tomo unos paños y con ayuda de Lorenzo limpiaron por todos lados y cambiaron las flores por unas que Helga había comprado. Ya estando todo limpio ella se sentó en el verde pasto, el chico se acomodó al lado de ella.-

Y pensar que yo estuve tan cerca de ir a hacerle compañía a Miriam… -Dijo suavemente la rubia. El pelinegro al escuchar eso se sorprendió y miro a la chica.-

¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos.-

Ah… Verdad que tú no te enteraste… -Lanza una risa.- Esa bruja, que gracias al cielo está en la cárcel, me disparo y caí al hospital, según lo que me dijo después Arnold tuvieron que reanimarme con una de esas maquinitas… -Pensó un momento para ver si se acordaba de nombre.- No tengo idea como se llaman –Dijo vencida. Lorenzo la quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. La rubia al percatarse lanzo una risa.- ¿Que me miras así?

No puedo creerlo –Dice el pelinegro.- Pero, ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Pero que… -Balbuceaba el chico.-

Tranquilo, si no pasó nada… -Dijo parándose. El pelinegro la siguió y comenzaron a caminar para salir del lugar. Salieron en silencio. Lorenzo iba pensativo y un poco melancólico.- ¿Qué te paso? -Pregunta la rubia mirándolo. El chico la miro fijamente.-

No sé qué haría si te pasara algo… -Dijo serio. La chica bajo rápidamente la mirada.-

Oye… -La rubia desvía el tema.- ¿Y que harás volviendo de vacaciones? -Pregunta.-

Bueno, mi papá me dijo que me encargaría de una de sus empresas, también iré a talleres y clases especiales para reforzarme en el campo de la familia… Aun no es seguro pero tiene pensado mandarme al extranjero… -Dijo un poco triste.- ¿Y tú?

Vaya… Te iras fuera del país entonces. Espero que si así fuera no perdamos el contacto. –Dijo la rubia sonriendo.- Lo que es yo envié una solicitud para la universidad John Hopkins en Washington, para empezar mi carrera como escritora –Lanza una risa.- La verdad una mujer de allá me está ayudando a ganar una beca, leyó lo que escribía y me dijo que lo amó, así que decidió ayudarme…

-El chico queda pensativo.- Sabes, podría ir a seguirte para allá… -Ríe.-

No te entiendo… -Dice la rubia confundida.-

Tenemos una empresa en Washington y está dentro de mis opciones… Así que podría ser que no te deshagas de mi tan fácil. –Carcajea. La rubia lo queda mirando sonriendo.-

Bueno no sería, tan, malo. –Dice recalcando el "tan", luego lanza una risa. El pelinegro la miro, en ese momento sintió que algo lo ahogaba, algo le oprimía el pecho.-

Helga… -Dice el chico mirando fijamente a la rubia.-

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta relajada. El pelinegro vacila un momento mirando para todos lados, pero luego da un profundo respiro y mira nuevamente a la chica, quien lo observaba curiosa.-

Te amo… -Dice en un tono de voz suave. La chica queda congelada mirando al pelinegro. El solo baja la mirada pensando en que eso no debió decirlo.- Perdóname, sé que no debí decirlo, pero no pude evitarlo –Comenzó a hablar y hablar rápidamente intentando justificarse.- Tenia que soltarlo pero te prometo que nunca más, de verdad…

Yo también te amo… -Lo interrumpe la rubia. El chico se detiene de golpe y la queda mirando.-

¿Qué? Disculpa no te escuche bien… -Dice el chico queriendo corroborar que lo que escucho era lo correcto.-

Que te amo Lorenzo, nunca deje de amarte, ni de pensar en ti… -Decía la rubia pero es interrumpida.-

-El chico temblando y conteniéndose de saltar de alegría pregunta.- ¿Y Arnold? Disculpa la pregunta, pero pensé que estaban de novios o no se… -Dijo nervioso.-

De hecho si me pidió que fuera su novia… -Contesto la chica.-

¿Y? –Pregunta inquieto el pelinegro.-

Bueno… -Comenzó a contarle mientras recordaba.-

_Helga… Yo el otro día te hice una pregunta y no me la has respondido… -Dice Arnold.-_

_Ah… -La rubia mira al chico y luego baja la mirada, se queda pensativa unos momentos y sonríe suavemente lista para responder.-_

_Arnold, eres un buen chico, de verdad te agradezco mucho todo este tiempo que me has acompañado pero… -Iba a decir cuando el rubio la interrumpe.-_

_Estas enamorada de Lorenzo ¿Cierto? –Dice el rubio mirándola. Helga da un respiro y cierra los ojos.-_

_No tienes idea cuanto… -Dijo suspirando.- Perdóname Arnold…_

_-El chico sonríe.- Tranquila, la verdad me lo esperaba, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿No? –La rubia lanza una risa y luego baja la mirada.- Tranquila de verdad, bueno podemos ser amigos me imagino…_

_Claro que si –Dijo la rubia sonriendo más relajada.-_

_Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la graduación ya… -Se despiden y el rubio se va del lugar.-_

-El pelinegro escucho boquiabierto todo.- Bueno… -Dijo la rubia.- Eso fue lo que paso…

-El chico sin aguantar un segundo más, se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo, con una fuerza tan grande, la chica le correspondió el abrazo, un abrazo fuerte, desesperado, necesitado, Helga sintió que se derretía tan solo en ese abrazo, Lorenzo sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón de lo fuerte que latía. El, al escuchar esas palabras sintió como si un golpe lo hubiera devuelto a la vida.-

¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! –Gritaba el pelinegro mientras sentía que un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.- Pensé que nunca volvería a decírtelo… -Dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica con sus manos. Ella bajo la mirada y boto unas inevitables lagrimas.- ¿Qué paso? –Le pregunta preocupado.-

No tienes idea lo mal que la pase estando lejos de ti… -Dijo triste. El chico la miro conmovido.-

Perdóname… Jamás quise dañarte, me dolió mucho estar sin ti, olvida todo lo que te dije esa vez que nada es cierto, no deje ni un segundo de amarte… -Decía mientras sentía que se le apretaba el corazón por los recuerdos.-

No hay nada que perdonar, ya entendí todo, ya paso todo lo malo y solo quiero estar contigo Lorenzo… Tu eres lo único que quiero, de verdad tú eres el hombre de mis sueños… -El pelinegro sin evitarlo la interrumpió con un cálido y apasionado beso. Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse. El chico acaricio el rostro de la rubia y la abrazo con fuerza.-

¿Serias mi novia de nuevo? –Pregunto lanzando una pequeña risita.-

Esa pregunta está de más… -Dice la rubia.- Sin pensarlo te digo que si… -Dijo acercándose a la cara del pelinegro. El chico la tomo de la cintura y de apoco rozo sus labios, se dio el tiempo de sentir la respiración de la chica.-

Como te extrañaba mi niña hermosa… -Decía el pelinegro mientras sentía los labios de la chica. Esta vez fue la rubia quien no se pudo contener y unió sus labios con los del chico queriendo que ese beso no terminara jamás…-

…

Llego el día de la graduación, y en la noche el famoso baile, como dijo Rhonda los chicos deberían llegar antes y así lo hicieron…

Aun no puedo creer la estúpida idea de Rhonda… -Reclamaba Harold.- ¿Por qué no puedo ir a buscar a Paty? Me muero de ansias y nervios…

¿Así que te acepto al final? –Dice divertido Sid.-

Pobrecita, pobrecita… -Dice Liam moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Lo que es yo no debí venir… -Dijo triste.- ¡Extraño a Phoebe! –Grito sollozando.-

Ya, tranquilo si Phoebe está aquí… -Dijo Lorenzo mientras daba palmadas en el hombro al chico.-

¿De verdad? –Dijo poniendo atención el pelo castaño-

Si, cuando la recuerdas es como si estuviera aquí… -Dijo sonriendo. El chico se fue a un rincón triste.-

Que malo eres primo, como me dices eso… -Decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared.-

¡Llegaron! ¡Llegaron! –Grito inquiero Harold. De repente las chicas comenzaron a llegar y los chicos que tenían pareja fueron a recibirlas. Harold corriendo nervioso fue a recibir a Paty pero desafortunadamente en el camino se tropezó y cayó, provocando la risa de la mayoría.- ¡No se rían! –Grito indignado.-

-Y así con el resto de los chicos, Curly recibió a Rhonda, la cual acepto al chico de mala gana ya que se había quedado sin pareja y eso para ella era una vergüenza. Muchas chicas llegaron sin ser recibidas ya que no tenían pareja, en realidad no era obligación pero para algunas era importante pasar con un chico el baile. Todos se fueron agrupando y conversaban mientras de apoco comenzaba la música y unos ya salían a bailar. Luego ingreso la rubia, el pelinegro quien estaba atento, rápidamente fue a encontrarla, pero el chico quedo embobado con ella. Helga usaba un hermoso vestido corto, color rojo, ajustado, con un pequeño escote en el pecho y la espalda, llevaba el pelo tomado dejando caer por el hombro unos hermosos rulos.-

¿Lorenzo? –Pregunto la chica al ver congelado al chico.-

Eh… Es…Es… -Tartamudeaba el chico. La rubia lanzo una risa.- ¡Estas hermosa! –Dijo por fin. La chica lo miro con ternura y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso. Todos los que estaban ahí quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los chicos juntos, ya que nadie sabía que habían vuelto.-

Rhonda… -Dijo Shenna acercándose.-

Dime… -Responde la pelinegra.-

Hay algo que nunca entendí y necesito preguntarte… -Dice mirándola.-

Pregunta… -Dice sonriendo.-

¿Por qué dejaste tranquilo a Lorenzo después de que llego Helga? Yo tenía entendido que a ti te gustaba mucho y que nunca dejarías que una chica se acercara a el… -Pregunta curiosa. La pelinegra sonríe.-

Te voy a contar, pero no le digas a nadie… -Dice la chica recordando un cierto día cuando tenía 15 años…-

_Había pasado el día de escuela normalmente y todos se preparaban para salir…_

_¡Lorenzo! –Llamo una chica pelinegra. El voltio a ver quién lo llamaba.-_

_Dime Rhonda… -Le dice el chico curioso.-_

_¿Tienes un minuto para hablar? –Pregunta tímida.- _

_Claro… -Responde poniendo atención.- ¿Qué pasa? _

_-La chica se sonroja un poco y mira al suelo buscando la forma de comenzar a hablar.- Tú me gustas… -Dijo tímidamente sin levantar la mirada.-_

_Vaya… -Dijo asombrado el chico.- Rhonda lo siento pero… -Le dijo delicadamente.-_

_No te intereso ¿Cierto? –Dice decepcionada.-_

_Lo siento, pero, tu vales mucho, eres linda y todo ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien que si te corresponda?... _

_¿Y por qué tú no podrías? ¿Te gusta alguien más? Respóndeme por favor… -Le pide la pelinegra.-_

_Eso no importa… -Intento decir pero es interrumpido.-_

_Por favor dime… -Le insistió. El chico la miro extrañado.-_

_Está bien, si, me gusta alguien más… -Responde por fin.-_

_Pero de verdad te tiene que gustar… Me he fijado que rechazas a cada chica que pretende algo contigo… ¿Quién es tan especial para que llegues a eso? –Pregunta mirándolo con una sonrisa.-_

_Bueno… -Dice el chico.- Si, ella es muy especial para mí, en realidad estoy enamorado de ella… _

_Vaya… -Dice la pelinegra sorprendida.- ¿La conozco? Por favor dime… -Le pide.- Tu sabes como soy de curiosa… El chico queda pensando unos segundos.-_

_Es, Helga… -Decide responder.- _

_Pero como… -Dice la chica más sorprendida.- Ella hace mucho que se fue de acá…_

_Si lo sé, pero conversamos todos los días… -Dice sonriente.-_

_¿En verdad? Pero… No temes a que te decepcione, puede que nunca la vuelvas a ver… -Dice delicadamente la chica.-_

_Puede ser… Pero no pierdo la ilusión… -Sonríe.- _

_Bueno. –Dice Rhonda.- Mientras ella no vuelva yo seguiré molestándote… -Lanza una risa y se va del lugar.-_

Y paso… Volvió… -Dijo Rhonda.- El la espero, y la espero…

Tiene que quererla mucho para pasar tantos años así… -Dijo sorprendida Shenna. Rhonda solo responde con una sonrisa.-

…

Vaya… -Dijo sorprendido Gerald.- Volvieron al parecer. –Arnold sin responder los miraba desde lejos.-

Bueno, así debió ser, supongo… -Dijo el rubio. Luego sonrió.- Pero si Lorenzo cree que no la buscare más, se equivoca…

Eh… Arnold… -Dijo tímidamente una chica.-

¿Lila? –Pregunto volviéndose a ver a la chica.-

¿Te parece si bailamos? –Pregunto sonriendo, siempre tímida.-

Claro –Respondió el rubio y sin más fueron a la pista de baile.-

…

Oye… -Dice Helga mirando para todos lados.- ¿Y Liam?

Ah. Él está ahí en el rincón… -Dijo el pelinegro lanzando una risa. La rubia al ver que el chico estaba distraído se asomó afuera e hizo una señal a alguien para que entrara. Lorenzo miro confundió todo, hasta que vio a Phoebe entrando, ahí entendió.-

Allí esta, aprovecha que esta distraído… -Dijo Helga riéndose. La oriental lentamente se acercó al chico de pelo castaño quien miraba la pared.-

Estoy solito… Estoy solito… -Cantaba mientras con el dedo hacia círculos en la pared.- Nadie me quiere… -Seguía.-

Yo te quiero, y mucho… -Dijo la oriental al escuchar lo que cantaba el chico. Él puso atención y reconociendo la voz, se dio vuelta bruscamente para encontrarse con la chica.-

¡Phoebe! –Grito saltando de alegría. Luego se lanzó a abrazar a la chica…-

…

-Ya todos estaban bailando, se tomaron fotos, conversaban, unos lloraban. Pero en un momento del baile hicieron una pausa repentina, todos curiosos y extrañados esperaron a que la música continuara pero en vez de eso, comenzó a rodar un video con fotos de los chicos desde la primaria. Todos se emocionaron al verse en la pantalla.

Primero pasaron unas fotos del jardín de niños, todos suspiraban melancólicos. Luego comenzaron las fotos de la primaria y luego la secundaria. Hubo risas, llanto, vergüenza, entre muchas otras.

Al terminar el video Rhonda toma un micrófono y por el grita "¡Todos a mi casa que hay fiesta!", todos rápidamente se fueron a la casa de la pelinegra. Al llegar entraron y vieron que estaba todo listo, había comida, refrescos, algo que muchos querían; alcohol, y un dj listo para comenzar la fiesta.

Bailaron, inventaron juegos, conversaron, comieron, unos estaban un poco mareados ya… Así fue el último día que pasarían estos chicos juntos, antes de comenzar a hacer su vida cada uno por su lado…-

Helga ven, acompáñame… -Dijo Lorenzo tomándola de la mano. La llevo al jardín y busco un lugar tranquilo, una vez que lo encontró ambos se sentaron en una banca que había por ahí.-

¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá? –Pregunta la chica curiosa.-

Quería que estuviéramos solos un rato, además quería conversar contigo y allá no se puede… -Lanza una risa.-

Oye… -Dice la rubia llamando la atención del pelinegro.-

Dime… -Le responde atento.-

¡Aceptaron mi solicitud en la universidad! Y… ¡Con beca! –Grito eufórica la chica. El chico feliz la abrazo fuertemente y la felicito.-

Te lo mereces… -Le dice tiernamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica.- Oye… El lunes espero que estés lista porque te vas con migo de vacaciones, harto merecidas que las tenemos... -Lanza una risa.-

No lo se... -Dice pensativa la chica. Luego lo mira y sonríe.- Esta bien... Me encantaría... -Dice soltando un respiro. El chico la mira feliz.-

Sabes, te escribí una carta… -Dijo un poco sonrojado.-

¿De verdad? –Dijo sorprendida la rubia.- Pásamela para leerla entonces… -Dijo estirando las manos contenta.-

No. –Dijo secamente le pelinegro. La rubia lo mira confusa.- Te la quiero leer… -El chico saco de su bolsillo un papel, lo estiro y un poco nervioso comenzó a prepararse para leerla, la rubia lo miraba tiernamente esperando que comenzara…- Bien aquí voy… -Comenzó a leer.-

_Helga… No sabes cuánto has cambiado mi vida desde que te vi, sé que no lo creerás, pero de niño me gustaste, siempre recordare aquella vez en la que tu eterna amiga Phoebe me descubrió…_

_Yo en mi retraído y estresado mundo, en ciertas ocasiones solía escribir, muchas veces me desahogue en ello, para, aun no sé si mi mala o buena suerte, deje por accidente en la escuela una simple hoja, donde escribí… "No sé qué pudo gustarme de ella, pero es especial, única en todos sentidos, sí, estoy seguro de que Helga me gusta, aunque ella jamás lo sabrá porque mi miedo en tan solo dirigirle la palabra es mucho"… Tan solo esas palabras me delataron, Phoebe encontró ese papel y lo leyó, cuando me vio se disculpó por hacerlo, pero siempre me aconsejo que hablara contigo. Cuando lo hice, por fin, tú te fuiste lejos…_

_Siempre recuerdo aquellas veces en las que me llamabas "niño rico" o me molestabas por estar siempre pegado en mi mundo, que siempre se basó en horarios, reuniones y cosas del mismo estilo. Cada vez me rio recordando esa vez que por molestarme, escondiste mis tarjetas griegas, yo como loco buscándolas por toda la escuela, mientras se reían de mí, yo estaba molesto, hasta que las encontré, en tus manos, riéndote me las devolviste y con esa simple risa se me olvido lo enojado que estaba…_

_Jamás imagine que llegaríamos a ser amigos, aun tu estando en Inglaterra, siempre hablábamos por internet, adoraba cada mensaje que me enviabas, siempre me preocupe cada vez que me confesabas que estabas triste, no tienes idea la cantidad de veces que quise correr a tomar un avión para solo abrazarte. Siempre dentro de mi guarde el dolor y los celos de saber que tu querías a alguien más y la rabia al saber que por ello sufrías, muchas veces pensaba dentro de mí, deseaba ser yo el que te quitara el sueño, por el que pensaras tanto, al que le dedicaras páginas y páginas de poesía, pero al volver a la realidad sabía que eso no pasaría, eso pensaba en ese entonces. Muchas veces creí que siendo amigos lograría hacer que te sacara de mi corazón, pensé que resignarme a que nunca me mirarías de otra forma seria más fácil, pero en vez de eso, en vez de simplemente gustarme, me fui enamorando cada vez más…_

_Aquella vez que nos vimos, no recuerdo bien si teníamos 13 o 14 años, no sabes lo feliz que estaba al saber que pasaría aunque sea un día junto a ti. Cuando te vi en el aeropuerto esperándome, vi a una chica tan hermosa, cuando me abrazaste emocionada por verme, me sentí el chico más feliz, pasar ese día contigo fue hermoso, y sin poder evitarlo hiciste que me enamorara más y más de ti…_

_El problema después, fue que sufrí, sufrí la lejanía, el no tenerte cerca y poder mirar tu preciosa cara todos los días, también sufría pensando en el hecho de que tu jamás me corresponderías, que jamás podría decirte todo lo que sentía. Las ganas de gritarlo eran muchas, pero intentaba entrar en razón y desechaba cada pensamiento. Muchas veces soporte el hecho de solo pensar en que algún día estarías con algún chico, tendrías novio, y se me apretaba el corazón saber que nunca estaría yo en ese lugar. _

_Cuando volviste a Hillwood sentí que recuperaba una parte que había perdido, tan solo saber que nos iríamos juntos a la escuela, era una motivación para comenzar feliz mi día. Si lo acepto, eso provoco que cada vez te amara más, pero yo era feliz con poder escucharte, con poder abrazarte y estar contigo si estabas mal. Luego cuando nos besamos por primera vez, sentí… No sabría describir como me sentí, que mis labios tocaran los tuyos fue algo hermoso, único, ese primer beso jamás lo olvidaría…_

_Debo confesarte que, muchas veces quise decirte lo que sentía, pero no veía oportunidad…Hasta que aceptaste ser mi novia… Si, ese día había llegado, pensaba que era un sueño, que me estaba imaginando cosas, pero no, estabas ahí conmigo, podía decirte cuanto te amaba, podía abrazarte, besarte… Y… Cuando fuiste mía, solo mía, esa noche, la primera vez que te sentí mi mujer, cuando fuimos uno solo, cuando pude tocarte, besarte, sin límites. Cuando sentí tu piel junto a la mía, deje de estar en este mundo, sentí que volaba junto a ti, sin duda momentos que quisiera fueran eternos…_

_ Día a día anhelaba tenerte junto a mí, tú siempre fuiste y serás, la mujer de mis sueños. Aquella que me quita la respiración, la que me deja congelado en un instante y al otro me hace sentir un fuego inmenso e incontrolable desde el interior. _

_Sin duda mi vida cambio desde que te vi, pasamos altos y bajos, momentos muy crudos, y puede que sigan pasando pero no tengas ni la menor duda de que yo estaré para protegerte, ayudarte, apoyarte en absolutamente todo, haría lo que fuera necesario… Daria mi vida por ti sin pensarlo… _

_Lo nuestro apenas está empezando, y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz. Aun no puedo creer que hayas vuelto junto a mí, llore pensando que te había perdido, que no volvería a abrazarte, pero aquí estas, escuchando cada palabra, escuchando esta carta que decidí escribir, ¿Por qué? Porque ese día que volví a abrazarte sentí una mescla de emociones y sentimientos tan grandes que necesitaba desahogarlos, y aquí están, bueno, no es todo lo que siento por ti, eso es imposible escribirlo. _

_Necesito decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón, y no pienso dejar de amarte, ¡Jamás!... Solo agradezco el día que te conocí, no lo cambiaría por nada… Te amo mi chiquilla hermosa… Te amo con todo mí ser… Y miremos al frente juntos, en este camino que estamos recién caminando, pero nunca sueltes mi mano, yo nunca soltare la tuya… Yo, Lorenzo digo y grito si me lo pides… ¡Te amo!..._

_…_

Lorenzo… -Dijo la rubia casi llorando.- Que hermoso… -La chica toma las manos del pelinegro y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.- Sé que sonara extraño, pero, le debo mucho a Harold…

¿Cómo? –Pregunto el pelinegro.-

Sí, porque si él no me hubiera sacado ese librito, tu quizás no te me hubieras acercado… -Dijo mirando fijamente al chico.- No cambiaría nada de ese día…

¿En verdad? –Pregunta sonriendo.-

De verdad… Solo lamento no poder darme cuenta antes, del chico tan maravilloso que en ese momento me acompañaba. Sin duda tú eres mi verdadero amor…

Lorenzo sin contenerse abrazo fuertemente a Helga, pegándola a él. Ambos se miraron apasionadamente y se dieron un tierno y cálido beso, que marcaba el principio de algo hermoso en sus vidas…

**Fin…**

* * *

**Bien. Aquí esta el final... Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia... Espero sus comentarios! :)**

**Agradezco**** a:**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y consejos! Saludos y abrazos!**

**Chibichibi: jejejeje Muchas gracias y para que veas no soy tan malvada, subí rápido el capitulo final jajajajja XD Saludos compatriota! **

**Valen: Bueno, como tu dijiste, todo llega a su fin :( , pero esta historia no pudo ser posible sin los comentarios que me animaban, es genial ver que te gusto mi fic... Muchas gracias! Y saludos para Argentina! :D Tan cerquita que estamos XD**

**selma-itako: Muchas gracias por no demandarme! XD jejjejejejejejejejeje ah! y también por tus comentarios jjajajajajajajaja Que bueno saber que te haya gustado la historia! :D Espero que el final no decepcione... :O Espero comentarios... Saludos para Bolivia! :D**

**MiuUU15: Muchas gracias por los comentarios! y bueno... Deseo cumplido! jajajajajaja Espero que te haya gustado el final. Saludoss! :D**

**Erika D. Silva: Bueno, después de leer tu comentario, te encontré razón, pero bueno ya esta el fic XD Gracias por tu observación y por seguir la historia, espero tu comentario del final... Ojala no sea decepcionante... :P jejejeje Saludos! :D**

**Raq's: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra saber que te gusto el fic... Te mando muchos saludos! :D**

**Si se me olvido alguien que me lo haga saber! y pido unas enormeeeeeeeees disculpas! **

**Nos leeremos en otra ocasión. Adiós! :D **


End file.
